La mauvaise réputation
by RihemSnape
Summary: La suite de "Un mauvais garçon". Après les BUSE, Lily ne parle plus à Rogue et se rapproche de Potter. Laissé de côté, les idées du Serpentard deviennent de plus en en plus noires...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici donc la suite de la fanfiction "Un mauvais garçon"._

 _Si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, je vous invite à le faire car il y a des références pour la suite._

 _Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que naviguer dedans en imaginant ce qu'a été la vie de Rogue._

 _Ce chapitre a été relu par Polala et c'est elle qui trouve que les tirets sont plus agréables pour les dialogues donc il y a un petit lifting._

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et j'attends vos avis dans les reviews._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Mieux que ça**

Le parc de Carbones-les-Mines grouillait de vie en ce début du mois de juillet. Les enfants avaient raccroché les cartables et tous venaient ici profiter du soleil avec leurs amis. Pour certains, la rentrée prochaine les enverrait dans des pensionnats sélectifs et les séparerait définitivement de leurs anciens amis. Dans ce parc, il n'y avait pas d'endroit réservé aux enfants d'ouvriers ou aux enfants de la classe moyenne. Ici tout le monde pouvait jouer.

Ici, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux onze ans, il l'avait vue pour la première fois, elle jouait avec sa sœur. Il était resté à les observer derrière les arbres. Caché. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de la première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole et de comment, déjà à cette époque, il avait fini par tout gâcher en disant à Pétunia :

— De toute façon ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, toi tu es une Moldue.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il était le fils Rogue ! En partant elle avait eu ces mots terribles que Lily lui avait répétés après l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

— Tu es un mauvais garçon...

Mauvais garçon : ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête à la rendre fou. Il grogna, saisit un caillou et le jeta devant lui sans prêter attention à qui pourrait être blessé par son geste. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance, devant lui il n'y avait que des moldus, des enfants de moldus. Pas un seul n'était doté de pouvoirs magiques. C'était pathétique. Et ils chantaient des chansons que lui ne connaissait plus. Poudlard le coupait du monde des moldus pendant dix mois et les deux mois d'été, il lui semblait qu'on l'envoyait vivre dans un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas vraiment. Une véritable punition. Et seuls quelques hiboux lui rappelaient les événements tragiques qui se déroulaient dans son univers. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Les bouderies de Lily lui étaient plus douloureuses que des morts dont il ne connaissait pas les visages et dont il se moquait de l'identité. Quand allait-elle estimer qu'il avait suffisamment souffert ? Qu'il avait compris la leçon ? Quand allait-il pouvoir revenir dans ses bonnes grâces ? Elle n'allait pas le bouder éternellement ? A Poudlard, peu après la scène du parc, Rosier avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que de toute façon, il ne perdait rien et que, si elle était intelligente, elle reviendrait d'elle-même vers lui ; puis il avait ajouté que le soucis c'était que ça demandait un minimum d'intelligence et de savoir ravaler sa fierté et que c'étaient des qualités que peu de Gryffondors possédaient.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les enfants partaient, laissant le parc sinistrement vie. Elle ne viendrait pas. Le jeune homme se retrouva confronté à un choix : rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans le silence religieux de sa chambre comme un moine dans son cloître, ou tenter d'aller apercevoir Lily chez elle. Il se décida à pousser jusqu'à la maison de Lily pour voir si elle était là, peut-être qu'elle était partie

en vacances après tout. Il s'était tapi dans le coin d'une rue et il attendit là, épiant la fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescente comme un voyeur. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'attendait au parc. Des jours qu'elle ne venait pas. Des semaines qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Il revivait sans cesse la scène... James Potter qui l'humiliait et Lily qui venait le sauver sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'humiliait un peu plus en lui ôtant le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Et cette phrase qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres malgré lui et qui résonnait comme le glas :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

…

— Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent serra les poings. Il revivait la scène chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se maudissait. Il la maudissait. Mais par dessus tout, il maudissait James Potter et son fidèle Sirius Black, et les deux autres guignols qui les suivaient partout, Peter Pettigrew, et ce loup-garou de Remus Lupin - même s'il devait admettre que Lupin était le seul à avoir un semblant de fierté et d'honneur au milieu de ses amis.

Alors qu'il serrait les dents de rage, elle apparut furtivement, puis plus nettement. Il était déjà tard. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner et elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre. Elle l'avait ouverte et s'était penchée pour saisir les battants des volets.

Severus sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il se pencha un peu, pour mieux voir. Lily se redressa et regarda vers lui. Il était dans l'ombre des bâtiments mais il se recula tout de même. L'avait-elle vu ? Allait-elle le chasser une nouvelle fois ? Mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de refermer les battants, la faisant disparaître aux yeux du jeune homme.

Il attendit encore de longues minutes, là, planté dans l'ombre. Serait-il condamné à ne la voir que secrètement ? A l'espionner ainsi tout le reste de sa vie ? Il tourna les talons et s'enfonçant dans les rues entre les habitations pour rejoindre la maison où il vivait lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard : l'Impasse du Tisseur.

De l'autre côté du parc les rues devenaient des ruelles et Severus s'enfonçait dans les longs couloirs tristes et sombres formés par les bâtiments. Il entendait les rires gras des ouvriers qui buvaient dans les troquets alentours. Il en croisait certains et accélérait le pas. Le spectacle de ces moldus saouls le révulsait et pourtant... Quelques jours auparavant il avait attendu que sa mère soit partie pour descendre de sa chambre et chercher la bouteille de whisky de son père. Il l'avait ouverte et l'odeur l'avait dégoûté. Il l'avait refermée sans la toucher. Qu'était-il venu chercher là ? Un peu de réconfort dans de l'alcool ? Par Merlin, était-il tombé si bas ? Une partie de son esprit avait dû entendre son

père dire qu'il buvait pour oublier. ; et lui, naïvement, avait sans doute pensé qu'il pourrait effacer le souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit cet après-midi là. Mais l'effacer de sa mémoire ne changerait rien.

— Hé, c'est pas ton gamin ça Tobias ? maugréa l'un des deux ivrognes qui titubaient devant lui.

Ramené à la réalité, Severus s'immobilisa et leva les yeux et il fixa le visage de son père. L'homme avait le visage maigre, émacié, les pommettes saillantes, rougies par l'alcool, et ce nez qui complétait le tableau.

— C'est ton portrait craché le môme ! continua l'autre, manquant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Tobias Rogue regardait son fils les yeux dans le vague, comme si son cerveau avait du mal à faire entrer l'information. Et puis son regard s'alluma et Severus sut qu'il l'avait reconnu.

— Il devient un homme ton gosse ! Hé gamin ! Viens avec nous, on va t'offrir un verre.

Il s'adressa ensuite au père de celui qu'il appelait gamin :

— Tiens, on va faire de lui un homme. Il a l'air tout chétif ton gosse. On devrait lui payer un peu de bon temps avec une des filles non ?

La voix rocailleuse de Tobias Rogue s'éleva enfin.

— Laisse-le, ordonna-t-il à son compagnon.

Il se passait la langue sur les lèvres. L'alcool avait ceci de traître qu'il ne désaltérait pas.

— Il n'est pas de notre monde, marmonna-t-il en fixant son fils avec un regard qui le pénétra.

Severus se demanda si son ivrogne de géniteur allait révéler son secret mais Tobias ordonna :

— Rentre.

Le Serpentard ne bougea pas. Il ne comptait pas obéir à son père.

— Tu vois bien qu'il veut venir avec nous ton gosse, concilia l'autre.

— Il n'est pas de notre monde, répéta son père en regardant l'autre ivrogne.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'envoies dans un pensionnat sur les deniers de feu ta belle-mère que ce gosse ne finira pas comme nous.

Severus ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais son père bascula sur l'autre homme qui fut projeté en arrière, surpris. Dans ses efforts pour ne pas tomber, l'ivrogne attrapa le col de Tobias et entraîna le corps maigre de l'ouvrier dans sa chute.

C'est cet instant que choisit l'adolescent pour partir. Il profita de la confusion pour reculer hors de la lumière des réverbères et disparut dans l'obscurité d'une rue adjacente, il cherchait à regagner la rivière et à s'affranchir de la compagnie des deux saoulards.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent réussi à reprendre pied, Tobias Rogue constata avec satisfaction que son fils était parti. Rentré ou pas, il n'était plus là. Il avait beau être déçu de ce qu'il était, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne ce que lui était devenu.

Cet écho de paternalisme qu'il avait eu, c'était sa manière à lui de dire à son garçon qu'il l'aimait à sa façon. S'il prétendait devant ses collègues de l'usine que Severus étudiait dans un pensionnat modeste

sur la rente de sa grand-mère - qu'il avait prétendue morte bien des années avant que cela ne soit effectif – ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait honte.

Non, il n'était pas de son monde, sorcier ou pas, il valait bien mieux que ça.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation", j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas._

 _Il a été revu et corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!)._

 _Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et à_ _bientôt pour la suite!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Trop bien pour toi**

Severus était revenu plusieurs fois devant la maison des Evans pour tenter d'apercevoir Lily. Il préférait s'y rendre le soir, après l'avoir attendue au parc. Il avait toujours cet espoir fou qu'elle se décide à lui pardonner, mais chaque jour qui passait sans qu'elle ne vienne le ramenait à la douloureuse réalité. Elle ne viendrait plus à leur ancien lieu de rendez-vous. Alors il se contentait de l'observer.

Le manège avait duré plusieurs jours sans qu'il ne soit remarqué par Lily. Il venait s'abriter dans l'ombre des autres maisons et restait là à observer jusqu'à ce que les volets soient fermés.

— C'est donc vrai, ce que les voisins racontent, entendit-il prononcer derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Pétunia Evans. La jeune femme avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait aperçue mais elle le répugnait toujours autant. Il la toisa de bas en haut avec un regard dégoûté en espérant qu'elle se décide à partir. Au lieu de ça, elle continua :

— Un fils d'ouvrier qui traînait dans le quartier tous les soirs. J'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était toi. Eux pensaient que tu venais en repérage pour des cambriolages.

Severus déglutit. Il avait envie qu'elle parte, qu'elle disparaisse. Mais il ne voulait pas le souhaiter trop fort, parfois la magie pouvait prendre les devants sur un souhait et Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir envoyé Pétunia on ne sait où.

— Elle ne veut plus te parler c'est ça ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle ne va plus au parc cette année. Elle a dû se rendre enfin compte qu'elle est trop bien pour toi.

— Tais-toi, moldue, lui ordonna-t-il.

Loin de la faire taire, cette remarque sembla la vexer et redoubler son discours contre le garçon.

— Sois réaliste, tu croyais vraiment qu'elle ne remarquerait jamais qui tu es ?

— Tais-toi, répéta t-il en tentant de ne pas faire de bêtises dans une rue d'un quartier moldu.

— Laisse-nous tranquilles, finit par exiger Pétunia. Si quelqu'un te revoit ici, on enverra les agents chez toi, menaça-t-elle finalement avant de partir vers la maison de ses parents, le laissant seul dans la rue.

Il souriait. La menace de la sœur de Lily d'appeler des agents des forces de l'ordre moldues chez lui le faisait rire. Que pourraient-ils bien faire ? Il valait tellement mieux qu'eux.

Cependant, il disparut rapidement du quartier. Pétunia avait eu raison sur un point, un fils d'ouvrier dans un quartier résidentiel, ça attirait forcément l'attention et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres vêtements à mettre que ceux de son père ou ses robes de sorciers pour sortir.

Était-il condamné à porter pour toujours son appartenance à une classe miséreuse ?

Il rentra chez lui plus tôt que les autres jours. Sa mère tourna la tête comme tous les soirs quand elle entendait la porte. Elle avait arrêté de lui demander où il partait traîner, comme elle avait renoncé à lui donner un horaire. Il ne répondait pas ou ne respectait pas ses promesses. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, il s'était muré dans le silence. Mais ce soir elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Pendant qu'il était absent, un hibou avait apporté une lettre à l'encre verte et au sceau reconnaissable entre tous. Elle lui annonça sur le ton de la conversation :

— Tu as une lettre de Poudlard Severus. Les résultats de tes examens doivent être avec.

Une lettre de Poulard ? Déjà ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Fin juillet ! Plus qu'un mois avant de retrouver le château. Avant, tout cela l'aurait enchanté, maintenant il ne savait plus. Encore que... Peut-être que Lily lui pardonnerait. Au moins, à Poudlard, il pourrait la voir à loisir, sans avoir besoin de se cacher dans son voisinage et sans passer pour un voyeur aux intentions malsaines.

Il hocha la tête, remercia sa mère et attrapa un bout de pain avant de monter dans sa chambre. Depuis que l'été avait commencé il vivait comme un moine dans sa cellule lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et vit la lettre de Poudlard posée sur sa table de chevet. Il la saisit et décacheta l'enveloppe où était écrit Severus T. Rogue, Impasse du Tisseur. A l'intérieur, plusieurs parchemins s'entassaient. Il saisit le premier et le déplia.

M. Rogue, nous avons le plaisir de vous faire parvenir les résultats de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire.

Vous trouverez également la liste des cours que vous êtes autorisés à poursuivre l'année prochaine.

Il passa rapidement sur le reste du baratin administratif habituel puis attrapa la page qui contenait les résultats des examens et se pencha sur ses notes :

Métamorphose – Effort Exceptionnel

Il maugréa contre lui. S'il avait poussé un peu plus les détails de sa métamorphose, il aurait eu un Optimal mais il s'était contenté d'une réalisation trop basique.

Sortilèges – Optimal

Cette note lui paraissait normale. Il maîtrisait déjà les sortilèges les plus complexes et ceux informulés. Il devait être l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa génération.

Potions – Optimal

Rien à redire là dessus. Les potions étaient une sorte de talent naturel chez lui. Il était capable de les sentir pour les réaliser.

Histoire de la Magie – Effort Exceptionnel

La matière n'était soporifique que par le professeur qui l'enseignait. Il avait réussi à se trouver un intérêt pour certains des conflits des Gobelins et quelques obscurs mages noirs.

Défense contre les forces du mal – Optimal

Severus tiqua en lisant l'intitulé. C'était après cette matière qu'il avait montré, malgré lui, son caleçon devant toute l'école. C'était après cette matière que Lily avait refusé de lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Le souvenir était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme passa rapidement sur la suite avec un Effort Exceptionnel en Astronomie et en Botanique, un Piètre en Soins aux créatures magiques, et deux autres Efforts Exceptionnels pour ses options. Il pourrait continuer presque toutes les matières l'année prochaine sans avoir besoin de retourner nourrir d'horribles créatures dont le seul but dans la vie semblait être de le cuire - ou de le tuer, c'était assez flou à vrai dire - dans d'atroces souffrances, au gré de l'imagination de chacun.

Les autres lettres contenaient la liste des ouvrages dont il aurait besoin à l'école et il soupira en pensant à ce que ça lui coûterait bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait des robes à racheter, quelques fioles et des ingrédients. Il jeta la liste sur le côté et saisit sa baguette de sorcier. La privation des pouvoirs magiques l'été était l'une des choses qui lui faisaient détester l'été d'autant plus.

Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme entendit quelque chose frapper contre sa fenêtre. Le toc toc l'avait tiré de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il ouvrit au hibou qui s'énervait de l'autre côté et marmonna un bref :

— Ça va, c'est bon... Le volatile lui tendit la lettre et il s'en saisit. Celle-ci était différente de l'autre, il n'y avait que son nom et l'écriture lui fit tout de suite reconnaître l'expéditeur : Rosier.

Mon cher Severus,

Je suppose que tu as déjà reçu tes résultats de BUSE et la liste des fournitures à aller chercher au Chemin de Traverse, aussi je te propose de venir nous rejoindre Avery, Wilkes, Mulciber, et moi, là-bas le 5 août.

Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te raconter à propos de Tu-sais-qui (tu trouveras une coupure de la Gazette avec cette lettre) m ais aussi au sujet de notre cher ami Sirius Black.

Renvoie-moi le hibou avec confirmation de ta présence (il ne partira pas sans ça).

Au plaisir de te voir bientôt.

Evan Rosier

Severus griffonna vaguement une réponse sans y mettre autant de forme et donna l'enveloppe au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt.

Le Serpentard attrapa l'article de la Gazette et lu le titre : La marque des ténèbres flotte au dessus de Flagley-le-Haut. La photo représentait un crâne dont sortait, par la bouche, un serpent.

Le garçon frissonna mais il était incapable de dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme d'habitude, voici votre nouveau chapitre du mercredi et, pour ne plus changer, il est revu et corriger par Polala (Merci à elle!)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Bonne chance à vous si vous êtes en train de passer le Bac (ou les ASPIC)._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Au Chaudron Baveur**

L'affaire de Flagley-le-Haut faisait encore la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque Severus se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sur l'exemplaire que lisait l'un des sorciers attablés au Chaudron Baveur, on pouvait lire :

 _Le drame de Flagley-le-Haut aurait pu être évité d'après l'auror Alastor Maugrey. 'C'est un manque de coopération des services magiques qui permet ce genre de drame !' a déclaré le sorcier en criant au scandale. Croupton, quant à lui, pense qu'il faut durcir et encadrer les sorciers en contrôlant plus régulièrement les baguettes. Le cabinet du Ministre se refuse à tout commentaire mais une réunion d'urgence aura lieu sous peu._

— Si vous souhaitez lire le journal autant vous en acheter un exemplaire, marmonna la voix du sorcier avant de lancer un regard courroucé au jeune homme. C'est pas possible, les jeunes sont sans gêne...

— Vu le torchon que c'est, vaut mieux pas avoir à payer pour lire ce déchet... répondit Rosier qui venait de le repérer. Alors Severus, tu importunes les gens plutôt que de rejoindre tes amis ?

Rosier n'avait presque plus rien d'un adolescent. L'été avait gommé toute trace d'enfance chez lui et n'importe qui n'aurait pas pu savoir s'il était majeur ou non, si il n'avait pas porté une cape de l'école de sorcellerie.

— Je suis venu en transplanant, déclara-t-il à son camarade d'un an son cadet. J'ai eu le permis du premier coup... Il paraît que Londubat s'est raté. D'après un des examinateurs que mon père croise régulièrement, il a transplané au dessus d'un lac plein de moldus. Heureusement, ils ont cru à un idiot qui aurait tenté d'impressionner une fille en nageant tout habillé trop loin.

Passant du coq à l'âne il continua :

— Allez viens, on va se commander à boire en attendant les autres. Et puis je vais profiter de tout ça pour te raconter les dernières nouvelles...

Rosier l'entraîna vers une table à l'écart et commanda deux bièrraubeurres.

— Tu es venu comment toi ? demanda Rosier à son camarade.

— Par le réseau des cheminées, se contenta de répondre Severus.

— Vous n'avez pas eu de contrôle chez vous ?

— Non, répondit-il sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir.

— Le réseau des cheminées est pas mal surveillé avec les récents événements, lui expliqua Evan. Ils doivent moins surveiller quand ça vient de chez les moldus.

Severus lui lança un regard froid. Pourquoi les sorciers utilisant le réseau de cheminée à partir de résidences de quartiers moldus seraient-ils moins surveillés que les autres ? N'étaient-ils que des sorciers de seconde zone ?

Rosier ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du changement qu'avait provoqué sa remarque chez son ami et continua de parler.

— C'est l'œuvre d'un seul sorcier en plus là-bas. Pas un groupe, juste un. Il serait venu et aurait tué des traîtres à leur sang. Peut-être un cousin des Weasley en visite chez un autre, il y en a tellement dans cette famille.

Severus regardait son verre en écoutant l'autre parler. Rosier avait ceci d'agréable qu'il était capable de faire une conversation à lui seul.

— Ah oui, tiens ; aussi, tu ne sais sans doute pas ça, c'est assez récent ; mais Sirius Black s'est sauvé de chez lui. On dit qu'il est chez les Pott...

Il ne put finir sa phrase coupé par Avery :

— Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Le Serpentard était accompagné de Mulciber et Wilkes. Ils attrapèrent chacun une chaise et se joignirent à leur table.

— On est venus par le magicobus, confia Wilkes à Severus. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et paraissait souffrir d'un mal des transports aigu.

— Impossible de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Le réseau sature, ajouta Avery.

— En même temps, avec ce qui se passe au ministère… se permit d'ajouter Mulciber. Mon père dit que c'est une vrai galère. Les gens veulent plus de sécurité sur les cheminées pour éviter d'avoir un visiteur non désiré, mais les modifications magiques ralentissent le réseau...

Rosier, surpris par l'arrivée des trois autres garçons, semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qui lui semblait si important à annoncer à Severus quelques instants auparavant. Il écoutait les autres raconter leurs déboires avec les transports magiques avec un sourire amusé.

— Il va être temps d'apprendre à transplaner les gars, finit-il par déclarer crânement pour recentrer la conversation sur sa petite personne, car son égocentrisme n'avait pas changé avec les années et il semblait estimer qu'être le plus vieux du groupe lui donnait une sorte de droit d'aînesse.

— Pas avant l'année prochaine pour nous... soupira Wilkes. Si je dois reprendre le magicobus trop souvent, je crois que je vais être malade.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Severus, qui n'avait jamais pris le magicobus, ne put que tenter de se figurer ce qu'était ce transport ; mais cette problématique l'intéressait peu, il voulait revenir à la conversation que Rosier avait entamée et laissée en suspens. Aussi il se racla la gorge et dit sur le ton le plus détaché dont il était capable :

— Tu disais que Sirius Black s'était sauvé.

— Non ?! C'est vrai alors ! s'exclama Mulciber.

Rosier, ravi de voir les regards se braquer sur lui à nouveau, répondit :

— Hé oui ! Il est parti au début de l'été chez les Potter d'après la rumeur. Walburga en est malade !

Ça, Severus n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. La mère de Sirius Black avait toutes les caractéristiques de la harpie.

— Regulus doit passer un été sympa, finit par commenter Wilkes.

Effectivement, le cadet des Black devait subir les foudres de sa mère et payer les pots cassés par son idiot de frère. Sirius ne semblait pas être capable d'avoir suffisamment de raison pour penser aux conséquences de ses actes sur les autres. Severus était bien placé pour le savoir, ayant manqué de se faire tuer, ou pire seulement mordre, par un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune pour avoir suivi ses conseils...

— Évidemment ! Et Bellatrix est furieuse. Les pommes pourries chez les Black se multiplient. Il paraît qu'il a été aidé par un de ses oncles. Non mais vraiment... Et puis se planquer chez Potter ! Il sait choisir ses amis celui-là. Ils ont une belle fortune à Gringotts. J'ai jamais vraiment su dans quoi ils avaient fait fortune eux. Tu as des infos sur ça toi ? demanda t-il en s'adressant à Mulciber.

L'autre hocha négativement la tête.

— Je sais même pas si ses parents travaillent et encore moins dans quoi. Je crois que le père est au département du sport magique mais ça doit pas suffire à expliquer toute cette fortune. C'est des amis des Sangs-de-Bourbe ceux là...

A l'évocation de l'expression qu'il avait employée contre Lily quelques mois auparavant, Severus se contracta.

— Il paraît qu'un de leurs cousins fait partie des victimes dans l'attaque de Flagley-le-Haut. Un Edgard Potter, peut-être Harry ? Je ne sais plus. Enfin, peut-être qu'un jour nous serons débarrassés de toute cette vermine.

Rosier but une gorgée avant de reprendre à voix basse :

— Vous-savez-qui veut me rencontrer bientôt.

Les quatre garçons poussèrent une légère exclamation de surprise mais personne ne se retourna, le bar était assez bruyant pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

— Je vous l'avais dit, Il sait s'entourer de gens biens et repérer ceux qu'il lui faut. Bientôt ça sera peut-être à votre tour, mais je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux majeurs, sauf rares exceptions...Pour plus de liberté dans les actions.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Wilkes.

— Parce que si tu dois arriver en magicobus aux réunions, autant ne pas venir non ? lui répondit Rosier avant de rire. Il avait un rire de dément qui aurait donné la chair de poule à un basilic.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!**_

 _Pour bien commencer le week-end, vous détendre entre deux révisions, ou juste vous faire plaisir, je vous propose le quatrième chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation" corrigé, comme d'habitude, par Polala (encore merci!)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux! Vraiment, merci!_

 _Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec votre chapitre et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – La fuite de Sirius Black**

Le quai du Poudlard Express était bondé. Entre les familles de sorciers, on pouvait voir circuler des membres du Ministère de la Magie qui scrutaient la foule, à cran. Depuis le milieu du mois d'août, il n'y avait pas eu une journée sans attaque. Récemment, un membre du Ministère de la Magie avait été retrouvé avec la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de chez lui. Le monde des sorciers était au bord de l'implosion tant le stress d'être la prochaine victime, ou qu'un proche le soi, était grand. Personne ne semblait pouvoir être épargné.

Sur cette pensée, Severus monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment où poser sa valise. Il en trouva rapidement un vide. La plupart des autres élèves embrassaient leurs familles avec inquiétude. Pour certains, les au revoir sur le quai risquaient de devenir des adieux, et ils le savaient, ils le présentaient.

Severus balaya la foule des yeux, cherchant la chevelure rousse de Lily. Il la trouva. Elle serrait ses parents dans ses bras. Pensait-elle qu'eux aussi pourraient être victime des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il vit cette sotte de Mary s'approcher d'elle et l'étreindre avec cette affection qu'il jalousait. Lily attrapa sa valise et regarda le train. Severus recula instinctivement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Plus précisément, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie en train de l'espionner. Il avait l'impression d'avoir onze ans à nouveau et que sa vie allait se résumer à ça.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant en espérant ne pas tomber sur un Poufsouffle, ou pire, des première année. Il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé lorsqu'il vit entrer un garçon maigre, qu'il avait déjà vu à Serpentard et dont il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Barty Jr Croupton.

— Je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda l'adolescent.

Severus haussa les épaules, lui ou un autre, est-ce que cela était vraiment important. Le gamin s'assit silencieusement et se borna à fixer le vide. Le trajet promettait d'être long.

Bientôt, cependant, un autre élève vint demander à s'asseoir et Severus eut un choc en constatant que c'était Regulus Black. L'adolescent était pâle comme la mort, avec ce teint cireux qui donnait l'impression d'avoir un cadavre en face de soi.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Severus l'interpella :

— Reg ?

L'autre leva les yeux et le fixa. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Ce n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans ce même train quelques années plus tôt. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait profondément changé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, au grand soulagement de Severus et Rosier fit son entrée.

— Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de ses deux amis avant de regarder Barty Jr et de lui

adresser un :

— Salut Croupton.

Rosier s'installa et commença :

— Par Salazar, que vous avez des mines sinistres ! C'est le fait que ce soit ma dernière année à Poudlard qui vous rend si tristes ?

Il sourit mais l'ambiance ne décollait pas.

— Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ?

Cette fois, tous le regardèrent comme si il avait dit quelque chose d'horrible. Etait-il bien raisonnable de demander qui était mort alors que les quinze derniers jours avaient été une véritable rubrique nécrologique dans chaque gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

— Sirius, finit par répondre Regulus.

Severus et Rosier ouvrirent de grands yeux, Croupton également, même s'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être aussi intéressé que les deux autres.

— Sérieusement ? articula le plus vieux d'entre eux.

Sirius Black, mort ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Tellement de noms dans la Gazette qu'il n'aurait rien vu ? Mais son père le lui aurait dit non ?

— C'est tout comme. Mère l'a retiré de l'arbre de la famille. Il n'existe plus. Il est effacé.

Severus respira à nouveau. Sirius Black n'était pas mort. Il venait d'avoir une sorte d'ascenseur émotionnel et il trouvait presque décevant que ce ne fut pas le cas. Une infime partie de sa conscience tenta de lui dire que c'était mal d'avoir éprouvé de l'enthousiasme à la pensée d'un camarade décédé, mais il la fit taire. Il ne considérait pas l'aîné des Black comme un camarade.

— Ah, répondit Rosier, qui semblait être aussi déçu que son camarade. Il est en disgrâce quoi.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir.

— Pas de quoi en faire tout en flan. Ton frère a toujours été une pomme pourrie et il était temps qu'il disparaisse. Où est-il allé ? On prétend qu'il est chez les Potter.

Le cadet des Black lui répondit :

— C'est ce qu'on dit, sans fournir plus d'informations. Il semblait se buter à ne pas vouloir parler avec Rosier.

— Bien, bien, continua l'autre, sans trop écouter. Je vais voir où sont Avery et Mulciber. Et me changer aussi. Je n'aime pas ces vêtements moldus, je me sens sale quand je les porte.

N'attendant aucune réponse il sortit, les laissant là tous les trois.

— S'il se sent sale c'est sans doute parce qu'il est un tas d'ordures à lui tout seul, marmonna Regulus.

Croupton eut un petit rire.

— Tu fuis Dolores, Barty ? lui lança le cadet des Black sur un ton plus agressif que celui qu'il employait d'habitude.

L'autre cessa de rire et lança un regard inquiet à la porte.

— Elle est dans un autre wagon avec les Carrow, lui affirma Regulus. Tu peux aller te changer.

Le jeune sorcier se leva et saisit ses robes de Poudlard avant d'aller dans le couloir, laissant Regulus et Severus dans un tête à tête silencieux.

— C'est moi qui l'ai fait partir, avoua l'adolescent, brisant le silence, comme s'il se rendait compte que les deux autres pouvaient revenir avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait. Je... enfin... Ma mère s'est énervée tellement fort ce jour là. Elle l'a traité de tous les noms parce qu'il avait collé des affiches de magasines moldus sur les murs de sa chambre. Il l'a bien fait en plus, la glu semble permanente. Elle était folle. Sirius a continué de la provoquer. Tu le connais. Merlin, les murs tremblaient avec toute cette rage. Et puis mère l'a enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait défait son enchantement. Sirius est au moins aussi borné que mère. Tu te doutes qu'il n'a rien fait. Alors elle n'a pas ouvert. C'est moi qui y suis allé. J'ai... j'ai demandé à Kreattur de m'y amener pour passer l'enchantement. Sirius était surpris de me voir, tu comprends, j'avais outrepassé les règles. Je lui ai dit de cesser d'être un parfait crétin. Que son attitude était digne d'un troll des cavernes. Je lui ai dit que si c'était pour ce comporter comme ça il n'avait qu'à partir. Il a approuvé et m'a dit que mère serait plus heureuse avec un seul fils comme moi, qu'avec deux dont un comme lui. Il a dit qu'il prenait note de tout ça. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Regulus s'interrompit.

— Je ne sais pas comment il est parti. Sirius est un peu le roi de l'évasion depuis qu'il est petit. Il arrivait déjà à transplaner hors de son berceau bébé. Tu imagines la fierté de mes parents ? Tu imagines ce que ça a coûté à ma mère de l'effacer de l'arbre ? Rosier se moque de nous parce qu'il est jaloux de notre sang, lui ne peut pas s'en vanter sur autant de générations. Nous sommes purs, toujours purs. Pour ça, nous avons dû couper les branches pourries. Que devait-elle faire d'autre ? Si la branche contamine l'arbre, c'est nous tous qui tombons.

Severus écoutait sans commenter. Il avait l'impression que Regulus partait dans une sorte de délire salvateur, une sorte de besoin d'étaler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur devant quelqu'un qui ne le répéterait pas. Sans doute pas parce qu'il avait confiance en Severus, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait personne à qui le répéter.

— Cousine Bella est venue nous voir brûler la branche de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas rater ça. Mère l'a fait d'un coup de baguette devant tout le monde. Et ils ont applaudi. D'un coup de baguette je suis devenu fils unique. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? C'est que d'un coup de baguette je suis désormais le seul qui doit prendre sur lui d'assumer la postérité de mon nom.

Il frissonna et se frotta le bras gauche.

— Je ne suis plus un enfant, murmura t-il avec une résignation terrifiante. Bella... continua-t-il. Bella m'a dit ce que je devrais faire pour que mère oublie mon frère. Les choses doivent être faites.

Il fixa l'autre Serpentard et lui demanda :

— N'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_**

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de "La Mauvaise réputation" revu et corrigé par Polala que je remercie fort pour le temps qu'elle passe à relire chaque chapitre de cette fic et de la première (qui connait un petit lifting)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier les lecteurs et les revieweurs dont certains mes suivent depuis octobre! Merci beaucoup!_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Le vieux manuel de potions**

Les cours avaient repris dès le lendemain de leur arrivée au château, sans leur laisser une minute de répit. Les professeurs avaient commencé par leur expliquer qu'un emploi du temps allégé comme le leur n'était pas là pour bâiller aux corneilles mais pour travailler encore plus sur les kilomètres de parchemins à rendre les jours suivants. Severus l'avait bien compris et il avait investi la bibliothèque presque aussitôt. En bref, rien n'avait changé, le Serpentard fréquentait toujours plus assidûment les livres et les parchemins que les terrains de Quidditch et les cognards. Tout paraissait si normal que personne ne remarqua que le jeune homme avait migré du premier rang au fond des salles. Même en cours de potions, une de ses matières favorites et où il se révélait être très doué, il alla se mettre au fond, dans l'obscurité. Si bien que le professeur Slughorn sursauta en voyant la main de Severus pointer en l'air pour répondre à une question sur les chaudrons qui bouillonnaient devant lui.

Sans avoir eu besoin de s'approcher le jeune homme avait reconnu l' _Amortencia_ , cette potion dont l'odeur était spécifique à chacun en fonction de ce qui lui était agréable. Lui arrivait à sentir l'odeur de Lily comme si l'air de la pièce en était chargé. S'il se concentrait un peu pour passer outre, il arrivait à avoir l'odeur des sous sols du château, son lieu de refuge, et celle des livres, ses compagnons de toujours. Dans le deuxième chaudron, le _Felix Felicis_ , de la chance en bouteille... Tellement puissante qu'elle était désormais interdite dans bien des domaines, pour un soucis d'équité. Et dans le dernier chaudron, le _Polynectar_. Cette potion qui pouvait permettre à un sorcier de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant un certain temps grâce à un extrait de la personne. Toutes ces potions étaient d'un niveau supérieur à ce qu'ils avaient réalisé jusque là. Enfin, on laissait de côté les potions contre les furoncles et on se concentrait sur les vraies, celles qui étaient difficiles à réaliser mais dont le résultat valait la peine.

— Allumez vos chaudrons mes enfants, leur dit le professeur Slughorn. Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser la première potion de votre manuel.

— Le philtre de Mort Vivant, murmura Lily en découvrant le titre dans son manuel. La Gryffondor était assise au premier rang près de Mary.

— Exactement Miss Evans. Page 10 du Manuel pour ceux qui ne trouvent pas, ajouta-t-il avant d'agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître les ingrédients sur les tables.

Le Serpentard balaya la salle des yeux rapidement et n'aperçut aucun des Maraudeurs. Il sourit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir une note assez élevée pour suivre ce cours ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Le chaudron était prêt à être utilisé et Severus ne se contenterait pas de faire acte de présence dans ce cours. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Lily ne lui adresserait plus la parole, il avait décidé qu'il ne lui laisserait aucun répit dans les matières qu'ils avaient encore en commun. Il serait le meilleur.

Il ouvrit le vieux manuel que sa mère lui avait donné. Slughorn n'avait rien changé à son cours en presque vingt ans s'il devait en juger par l'usage de ce vieux livre. Et il s'agissait déjà d'une édition datée du début du siècle. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque : les sorciers semblaient peu enclins à l'évolution depuis le Moyen-Âge, mais une expression n'affirmait-elle pas que c'était dans les plus vieux chaudrons qu'on faisait les meilleures potions ?

Il survola la lecture des ingrédients et commença à disposer sa paillasse de manière à pouvoir être efficace rapidement. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de s'organiser, comme cet idiot de Poufsouffle deux tables devant qui ne parviendrait jamais à rien de cette manière. Severus était prêt à parier un galion d'or que l'élève ne retrouverait pas les fèves dans ce chantier.

Cependant il n'y prêta plus attention lorsqu'il commença à réaliser sa propre potion. Il était dans son élément. Il était comme certains de ces moldus qui étaient capables, à partir d'une recette de cuisine, de visualiser le résultat mais de l'obtenir en mieux en réussissant à saisir l'essentiel. Et, à en juger par l'énoncé dans le livre de potions, il y avait beaucoup de superflu. Il s'appliquait pourtant à suivre à la lettre l'énoncé, du moins au début. Puis, alors qu'il tournait pour obtenir cette couleur cassis, il commença à griffonner sur un parchemin quelques mots. Il lui faudrait essayer l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Le liquide passa au lilas. Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin de la préparation, la potion de Severus avait l'aspect pâle que le livre leur décrivait. Elle était parfaite... par rapport au manuel. Mais il ne la trouvait pas parfaite. Elle en était même loin. Quelle perte de temps.

Slughorn se félicita des bons résultats de ses élèves et les remercia de leur attention. Il retint Lily quelques instants après la classe, libérant les autres.

Severus rejoignit le couloir et Mulciber, songeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la potion.

— Ça va Severus ? finit par lui demander l'autre Serpentard, mais il ne lui répondit même pas.

Il avançait les yeux animés par une profonde réflexion et les mains qui bougeaient des ingrédients invisibles comme s'il avait été en train de préparer une nouvelle fois la potion. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à quelque chose, il se tourna vers l'autre adolescent, qui sursauta, surpris et lui dit :

— Je vais réviser les potions, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

— Mais on vient déjà d'en faire tout l'après-midi, rétorqua l'autre. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille voir Avery s'entraîner ? C'est bientôt les sélections pour le Quidditch ! Dumbledore a autorisé la reprise des matchs ! Tu te souviens ?!

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Il se moquait bien de savoir que le directeur ait ou non autorisé le Quidditch à nouveau. Il ne comprenait rien aux réflexions du vieux sorcier et ça n'allait pas changer. Non, lui savait ce qu'il cherchait et il se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour atteindre le cinquième étage.

Le livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ regorgeait de fables et d'anecdotes sur la création du Château et son évolution au travers des âges. Il fallait être capable de faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Certaines histoires étaient dignes de servir de berceuses à des jeunes sorciers ; tandis que d'autres étaient de simples anecdotes mais paraissaient bien plus plausibles.

Severus avait lu dans un chapitre l'histoire de cette salle. Une pièce qui n'aurait la faculté d'apparaître qu'en tournant autour en pensant à ce qu'on voulait. Certains élèves en parlaient entre eux. C'était le repère pour quelques rencontres nocturnes, l'endroit idéal pour ne pas être dérangé.

Alors il avança dans les couloirs, déterminé et pensa à ce qu'il souhaitait : une salle de potions avec les ingrédients pour refaire celle qu'ils venaient de voir en cours. Il fit le tour plusieurs fois puis la porte apparut.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'au début, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé à force de tourner. Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe. Mais il tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle trônait un bureau équipé pour les potions. Severus dut se pincer pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une paillasse de potions avec un chaudron qui chauffait déjà, des ingrédients le long des murs à n'en plus finir. Le rêve de tout potioniste devant lui.

Il avança et posa son sac près du bureau. Il attrapa le manuel de sa mère, le parchemin qu'il avait raturé et les disposa sur le bureau. Enfin, il saisit sa baguette magique et l'agita en marmonnant le nom des ingrédients qu'il souhaitait. Un par un ils quittèrent les étagères pour s'aligner devant lui.

Il sentit l'excitation le gagner. C'était comme s'il comprenait ce que les gens normaux ressentaient pour Noël.

Il disposa tout devant lui et entama soigneusement sa préparation, en notant les modifications qu'il voyait devant lui, au fur et à mesure de ses changements dans la recette.

Il n'échoua pas. Curieusement tout ce à quoi il avait pensé durant le cours de Slughorn se révéla exact. Il gagnait presque dix minutes sur la préparation originale pour un résultat qui semblait similaire.

Il se pressa de noter comment il était parvenu à ce résultat dans le manuel, directement. Il était à lui après tout et il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à chercher des notes un peu partout sur ses parchemins.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il agita sa baguette et le chaudron fut nettoyé de toute trace de sa potion. Il était temps de redescendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec les autres, mais il se promit de revenir ici dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il regarda une dernière fois la pièce, son Manuel de potions sous le bras puis ouvrit la porte et retrouva le couloir du cinquième étage. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit que le mur. La salle sur demande avait déjà effacé sa venue.

Il rejoignit le Grand Escalier et entreprit d'aller dîner, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu avaler un hippogriffe.

Le fait de s'être prouvé qu'il était capable d'aller plus loin en potions que le professeur Slughorn semblait lui avoir donné une toute nouvelle confiance en lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic, toujours relu et corrigé par Polala que je remercie très fort._

 _Je remercie également tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui laisse des reviews._

 _Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir si j'avais des chapitres écris d'avance ou non, je réponds ici pour tous: non, les chapitres sont écrits dans les deux jours précédents la publication pour pouvoir être corrigés. Cependant, j'ai une trame générale qui me permet de ne pas me perdre dans l'intrigue._

 _Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

La première semaine avait suivi son cours, suivie par une autre, puis une autre. Lorsque le Serpentard avait des cours en commun avec son ancienne amie de Gryffondor, il s'asseyait au fond de la salle et la laissait se mettre proche de ses amis à elle. Proche des personnes qu'il avait jalousées tellement souvent par le passé. Mais au final, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé bien mieux à faire. Au rejet de Lily il avait opposé les études, le savoir, la connaissance.

Si elle ne voulait pas de lui maintenant, c'est qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un digne d'intérêt. C'était vrai. Il n'était pas le meilleur. Tout juste l'un des meilleurs. Mais il apprendrait. Il le deviendrait. Et elle reviendrait vers lui, pleine d'une admiration non feinte. Il lui pardonnerait son rejet. Lui, il accepterait ses excuses. Oui. Jamais il ne lui reprocherait la manière dont elle l'avait traité.

Fort de ses réflexions, il grattait des parchemins dans la bibliothèque. Le travail scolaire primait sur tout et les professeurs s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour leur sixième année. En Métamorphose, ils devaient rendre un devoir comparant les difficultés rencontrées lors des transformations de végétaux en animaux et vice versa. C'était aussi inintéressant que long, même pour les élèves qui s'étaient pris d'une soudaine passion pour la matière comme Potter et ses acolytes.

Il avait cru échapper à des cours communs avec eux, mais l'absence de Potter et Black en potions était due, officiellement à une erreur de lecture d'emploi du temps ; officieusement, à une préférence pour l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors avant les sélections.

Bref, il avait eu le déplaisir de les voir débarquer le cours suivant et s'asseoir derrière Lily, lui cachant ce qui lui restait de vue sur la crinière rousse. Mais il n'y pensa bientôt plus lorsque le crépitement du feu se fit entendre sous son chaudron et qu'il commença à étudier la potion du jour.

Il avait toujours été bon en potions. C'était une matière qu'il avait maîtrisée dès le début. Minutie, précision, dextérité. Et voilà qu'il avait l'impression d'être encore meilleur. Il n'était retourné qu'une fois à la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner depuis le dernier cours. Parce qu'il y avait eu le Quidditch et qu'il avait encouragé Avery. Parce qu'il y avait les devoirs. Parce qu'il y avait les cours. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de retourneur de temps pour pouvoir se consacrer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu à son loisir. Mais il était content de constater qu'il y avait enfin une chose qu'il maîtrisait et dans laquelle il était bon, il avait enfin une chose à lui.

Les notes avaient déjà raturé la marge des premières pages de son livre et il sourit en les voyant. C'était son œuvre. Aujourd'hui il allait tester la potion en cours. Voir si elle fonctionnait. Le faire dans la salle sur demande n'aurait pas été prudent. Il était seul. Là, si l'expérience tournait court, il y aurait un bézoard pour empêcher l'empoisonnement. Mais il n'y aurait pas de soucis. Il en était persuadé. Il ne se trompait pas. Les erreurs étaient pour les faibles.

Le cours de potions s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait réussi à faire la potion la plus

propre de la classe, en deux fois moins de temps. Slughorn n'avait pu qu'applaudir sa réalisation. Même Lily s'était retournée pour jeter un œil au chaudron et il avait senti le regard de la jeune fille sur lui quelques secondes, mais elle avait rapidement détourné les yeux.

Quand le cours fut terminé, Severus ne put que constater qu'elle s'était éclipsée rapidement, comme si la seule pensée qu'ils puissent être amenés à se parler ne pouvait être tolérée.

Le Serpentard rangea son livre dans son sac et passa la porte de la classe non sans que le professeur Slughorn ne lui ait lancé un :

— Bravo mon garçon, continuez comme ça, vous avez du talent à exploiter, mais c'est de famille.

Severus le remercia vaguement et s'avança dans le couloir. Il voulait rejoindre la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir à rendre bientôt, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux ombres qui le suivaient.

— Alors Servilus, on fait du zèle en potions ? lui demanda Sirius Black.

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? répondit Severus, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mauvais :

— Ou devrais-je dire Potter ? Il paraît que tu as changé de famille pendant l'été.

Le sourire de Sirius Black se fit un peu plus forcé mais le Gryffondor lui répondit :

— Effectivement, j'ai passé le meilleur été de ma vie avec les Potter, Servilus. Bien loin de ton quartier de moldus. Un vrai été chez des sorciers normaux.

— Ah ? Tu nous trouves normaux ? lui demanda Potter. C'est que nous ne devions pas être en forme alors.

Black se mit à rire.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Cornedrue, lui répondit Black avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Serpentard. Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu cette chance Servilus. Personne ne veut t'accueillir pour fuir les moldus. C'est un comble non ? Pourtant tu as des amis qui pourraient te présenter les bonnes personnes. Enfin, celles que les gens comme ma mère trouvent bonnes.

Les insinuations de Black énervaient le jeune homme. Effectivement, il n'avait pas été invité chez les Malefoy, mais il avait vu Rosier et les autres sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas à justifier ça devant eux. Il fit un mouvement pour reprendre sa route dans les couloirs en marmonnant :

— J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes bêtises Black.

Mais il fut arrêté par une phrase de Potter :

— Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite, Servilus, de traiter Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Une fois de plus le Gryffondor avait l'art de passer du strangulot au troll des cavernes et le Serpentard sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter, mais l'évocation du nom de Lily dans la bouche de Potter avait ranimé sa jalousie.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter, répondit-il calmement.

L'épisode était on ne peut plus clair dans la mémoire du Serpentard, mais il fit celui qui ne regrettait rien.

— La traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe alors que tu n'es pas, toi-même, un modèle de pureté du sang… siffla Potter qui savait qu'il marquait un point contre le Serpentard.

Black continua :

— Chez moi, enfin, dans mon ancienne famille, comme tu nous l'a fait remarquer Servilus, on appelle les gens comme toi des Bâtards.

L'insulte eut une portée plus importante sur le Serpentard qu'il ne l'aurait cru et des éclairs passèrent dans ses yeux tandis que sa main cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche. Les deux garçons semblaient se servir de Severus comme d'un prétexte pour leurs joutes verbales ponctuées de traits et de références incompréhensibles en dehors d'eux deux. Ainsi Potter répondit à son ami :

— Oh chez nous on dit juste sang-mêlé, et encore c'est mon grand oncle Herbert...

— Je le connais ? demanda Black qui ne se souciait plus du Serpentard

— Non, on ne le fréquente plus. C'est un peu la branche qu'on essaie de scier chez les Potter.

Severus roula les yeux dans leurs orbites puis saisit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer, depuis que l'idée lui était venue :

— Bloclang.

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent avec la langue collée au palais. Surpris et incapable de parler, Black voulut saisir sa baguette pour riposter, mais le Serpentard lui lança un maléfice de jambes en coton avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Il rejoignit sa salle commune et passa l'entrée. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea directement vers son dortoir et sortit son livre de potions. Il l'ouvrit, saisit sa plume et griffonna le maléfice qu'il venait de lancer sur les deux Gryffondors et l'effet qu'il avait obtenu. C'était sa plus grosse réussite depuis longtemps niveau sortilège non référencé.

Il posa le livre sur son lit et commença à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Potter sur le fait qu'il était mal placé pour traiter Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, lui qui n'était qu'un sorcier de sang-mêlé. Un bâtard comme l'avait si bien précisé Black.

Il reprit le livre, le feuilleta et vit apparaître, tracées au crayon gris, gommées par le temps, quelques lettres qui formaient Eileen Prince. Il passa son doigt dessus avec une tendresse étrange. Le côté sorcier dont il avait hérité, il le lui devait. Ce qui le différenciait des autres moldus, c'était elle. Il n'était pas vraiment un Rogue mais un Prince.

Alors, il saisit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et traça : Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ayant l'impression de sceller par là son appartenance à la magie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de votre fanfiction, toujours relu et corrigé par Polala (merci!) pour vous permettre une lecture plus propre._

 _Compte tenu de petits soucis persos, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer de publier deux chapitres par semaine mais vous en aurez au moins un sûr (si le deuxième est prêt, il sera publié aussi)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier les lecteurs et revieweurs de cette fanfic, vraiment à vous tous, merci :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – La lettre**

— Je veux tous vous entendre encourager les Serdaigles contre les Gryffondors, les gars ! leur dit Rosier en se servant une part de pudding. S'ils pouvaient ne gagner que leur match contre Poufsouffle cette année ça serait juste génial !

Avery lui répondit en faisant passer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec du jus de citrouille.

— Tu sais, ils ont l'air d'avoir une bonne équipe cette année, les blaireaux.

L'autre leva un sourcil, surpris mais répondit en haussant les épaules :

— Ça n'a aucune importance puisque nous les battrons. Vous savez qui joue chez Gryffondor ?

— Tu as la réponse ou tu nous poses la question juste comme ça ? lui répondit Mulciber.

En voyant le regard que lui lançait Rosier il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

— Potter joue toujours comme poursuiveur. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont gardé Black mais je pense que oui. Je crois que le troisième c'est Beans cette année, vu que l'autre est parti. Pour les batteurs, ils ont fait rentrer un troisième et un quatrième année cette saison. Et l'attrapeur c'est une fille, Jessica Thompson.

— Sérieux ? demanda Avery surpris.

— Oui, ça j'en suis sûr, je passais près d'un groupe de Gryffondors pour aller en salle d'études et je les ai entendu en parler.

— C'est bien ça et en gardien je crois qu'ils ont un sang-de-bourbe, Thomas Foley, conclut Rosier. Une équipe dont on ne sait pas grand chose à part pour Potter et l'autre traître à sa famille.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de s'adresser à l'adolescent aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et graisseux qui était assis un peu plus loin.

— Tu es bien silencieux Severus. Ça ne t'intéresse pas le Quidditch ?

L'autre Serpentard leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda Rosier. Non, effectivement, le match de Quidditch ne le passionnait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au stade voir Potter voler sur un balai. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les filles de Gryffondor hurler des slogans sur leurs héros perchés sur des manches à balais. Il avait juste envie de profiter du fait que tous les élèves où presque seraient dehors pour filer dans la salle sur demande et essayer une ou deux petites choses auxquelles il avait pensé pour ses potions. Depuis quelques temps, Severus se complaisait dans une solitude monastique. Il avait comblé le vide qu'il avait paradoxalement créé autour de lui par les livres et les expériences magiques.

— Si bien sûr, mentit-il. Répondre à Rosier l'inverse aurait été suicidaire. Il n'avait pas la patience de parler avec un élève aussi buté que le septième année.

— Alors quels sont tes pronostics ? le questionna l'autre, visiblement peu enclin à le lâcher.

— Défaite de Gryffondor. Serdaigle sera mené au score mais leur attrapeur aura le vif d'or, répliqua Severus.

Rosier sourit.

— C'est ce que j'espère aussi. Bon allez les mecs, on va s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, on sort les bannières pour les aigles et les slogans contre les lions. On se rejoint dans une demi-heure au stade dans la tour de Serpentard la plus au centre du stade, c'est celle d'où on a la meilleure vue !

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, bientôt suivi par Avery et Mulciber.

— Tu ne viens pas ? demanda ce dernier en passant près de Severus.

— Plus tard, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas fini de manger.

Mulciber se contenta de cette réponse et s'en alla.

Quelques groupes d'élèves les imitaient dans les quatre maisons. Chacun partait préparer le match à sa manière. Et, compte tenu de la météo du jour, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que beaucoup partaient imperméabiliser leurs capes à l'aide de la magie, mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à rester au sec tant le vent soufflait. Severus se félicita alors doublement de ne pas vouloir sortir participer à ce genre d'événements. D'ailleurs, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il remettre le Quidditch au programme alors que la Gazette titrait encore sur des événements horribles ? Devait-on continuer à faire semblant que rien n'arrivait en dehors du Château ? Sans doute que ce vieux fou voulait s'obstiner à feindre de croire que ce n'était pas la fin de son monde à lui. Inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, le sorcier le regardait, lui. Severus avait ce sentiment que le vieux directeur pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il détestait cette impression. Il détourna les yeux et finit par se lever avant de quitter la Grande Salle pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs vers les cachots et sa salle commune. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'on le sondait ou qu'on tentait de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Sa mère l'avait déjà fait quand il était plus jeune et il se souvint qu'il avait réussi quelques fois à repousser ses intrusions, mais celles de Dumbledore étaient plus fortes. Le vieux sorcier était un mage bien plus puissant que sa mère et il n'était pas arrivé à la direction de l'école par hasard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne remarqua pas l'élève qui arrivait en face de lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc les envoya tous les deux sur le sol du château.

Reprenant ses esprits le Serpentard grommela un instant avant de regarder qui il venait de percuter.

— Regulus ?! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui. Par Merlin, ce qu'il avait l'air malade. Regulus Black était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il était fatigué. Severus lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et ils se regardèrent.

— Du mal avec le rythme des BUSES ? lui demanda t-il.

— On peut dire ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'ajouter : Tu ne vas pas voir le match ?

Severus ne sut pas s'il devait lui mentir ou pas puis il choisit une sorte d'entre-deux :

— Non. Je voudrais terminer de prendre de l'avance sur les devoirs. Les professeurs s'en donnent à

cœur joie pour nous surcharger de rédactions.

Regulus hocha la tête mais il paraissait complètement ailleurs. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin timide qu'il avait rencontré au mariage de sa cousine et qui pleurait parce que son frère faisait l'idiot. Ce frère qu'il avait sans doute idolâtré petit. Peut-être même qu'il avait fait les 400 coups avec lui. Severus n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Regulus Black fourré derrière Sirius à faire enrager sa mère. Comme il n'avait aucun mal à voir Sirius accepter de prendre la punition pour deux parce qu'il avait entraîné le petit contre son gré. Severus, qui n'avait jamais eu ni de frère, ni d'ami étant enfant avait toujours vécu dans une étrange solitude et avait toujours dû assumer seul les conséquences de ses actes et de ceux de son père. Peut-être qu'au final il s'était plus endurci que Regulus.

— Bon et bien, je vais... rejoindre les autres au stade, annonça le cadet des Black, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Bon match, se contenta de répondre Severus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que c'était une banalité inutile.

Regulus reprit sa route vers le Hall tandis que l'autre Serpentard remarquait le parchemin que son camarade avait sans doute perdu sur le sol. Un parchemin décacheté mais dont les armoiries étaient reconnaissables : la maison des Black.

Lorsque, poussé par la curiosité, il voulut l'ouvrir, il ne put que constater que le parchemin était vierge. Il regarda autour de lui mais le couloir était vide. Tous les élèves étaient partis regarder le match. Alors, il sortit sa baguette et tapota le bout de papier mais tout ce qu'il put obtenir fut :

 _« Bonjour Mr Rogue,_

 _lire le courrier des autres sans y être invité n'est pas très poli n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre le respect de la correspondance privée si vous ne voulez pas être recouvert de furoncles._

 _Ceci est le premier avertissement, il n'y en aura pas d'autre._

 _Très sincèrement._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange »_

Le message s'effaça et le parchemin redevint comme il était précédemment, sans aucun message.

Ainsi Regulus recevait des missives secrètes de sa... si charmante... cousine ? De quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Au loin le Serpentard entendit le stade hurler de joie et battre des mains dans un bruit assourdissant. Déjà ? Le vif d'or était déjà attrapé ? Et lui qui n'avait eu le temps de rien faire. Il se hâta de rejoindre le dortoir en pliant la lettre dans sa poche. Il devrait la rendre à son camarade quand il le croiserait.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _ça a été un peu la course pour vous proposer le chapitre de ce matin au point qu'hier rien n'était encore sûr mais j'ai une Bêta du tonnerre qui est prête à mettre en parenthèse son week-end pour corriger mes fautes. Donc merci beaucoup à Polala pour la correction._

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes réponses aux MP et reviews mais je vais tenter d'arranger ça au plus vite._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Colère**

L'explosion fit trembler le château alors que Severus se trouvait avec quelques Serdaigles et Gryffondors, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils sursautèrent tous. Le réveil avait été brutal. Certains parmi eux, dont Lily, poussèrent un cri de surprise. Puis le silence se fit. Le professeur Binns les regarda un instant avant de dire d'une voix toujours aussi monocorde :

— Ne bougez pas, je vais voir ce qui se passe, et il traversa le mur, les laissant seuls. Enid Flint, la seule autre Serpentard à avoir réussi ses BUSE en Histoire de la Magie le fixa, interrogative. Il haussa les épaules.

Depuis que les cours avaient repris, Enid s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Non pas par un quelconque phénomène d'attirance physique ou intellectuelle, mais parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre auprès de qui s'asseoir depuis que les élèves avaient décrété que tous les Serpentards devaient être des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En temps normal, Severus l'aurait ignoré royalement, mais depuis que Lily ne lui adressait plus la parole, il avait décidé, à défaut d'être sympathique avec Enid, au moins de lui répondre.

Les autres élèves dans la salle commençaient à chuchoter en se rapprochant des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc.

— C'était quoi ça ? demanda une Serdaigle. Tu crois qu'ils ont pu attaquer le château ?

— Impossible, répondit un autre. Personne n'attaquerait Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Il faudrait être fou.

— Parce qu'ils ne sont pas fous peut-être ? lui répondit le Serdaigle.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Chacun guettait dehors les mouvements, même Severus et Enid s'étaient rapprochés d'une fenêtre pour tenter de voir d'où cela pouvait venir.

— Par Salazar Severus, tu ne crois pas que ce soit cet idiot de Rosier ? murmura la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit pas. Il y avait déjà pensé. Rosier parlait depuis plusieurs jours de quelque chose de génial dont il avait eu l'idée seul et qui serait amusant à faire. Mais personne n'avait réussi à lui faire dire de quoi il s'agissait. Connaissant l'énergumène, Severus avait pensé qu'il plaisantait mais l'explosion le faisait douter.

— Il n'est pas capable de réussir une métamorphose simple alors faire sauter le château... rétorqua la Serpentard.

— Ça vient de la tour d'astronomie je crois ! reprit l'élève de Serdaigle. Regardez des élèves en sortent.

— Oh mais c'est… commença Lily.

— Potter, Black, Pettigrew, et Lupin... termina Severus en murmurant les noms des quatre Gryffondors.

Salazar soit loué ce n'était pas un Serpentard ou du moins pas à première vue.

L'ensemble du corps enseignant de l'école arriva en courant vers les élèves. Binns flottait derrière ses collègues humains.

— Ça va être leur fête, murmura un élève de Serdaigle.

— Et ça serait bien fait, répondit Lily. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des mauvais tours et des farces. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à penser que leurs blagues.

La soudaine sévérité de Lily vis à vis des quatre garçons remonta un peu l'estime du Serpentard pour elle.

— En tout cas, ils doivent se faire passer un sacré savon. J'espère qu'ils seront punis comme il se doit, continua l'autre Gryffondor.

— Binns revient. Allons nous asseoir, marmonna le premier Serdaigle à avoir parlé.

Le professeur fantôme reprit place dans sa salle et leur dit sur le même ton que s'il avait dû annoncer les menus du réfectoire pour la semaine :

— Suite à un incident pyrotechnique, le professeur Dumbledore me dit de vous informer que vos cours d'Astronomie seront déplacés dans la salle de divination.

Puis, après avoir marqué une courte pause il reprit :

— En 1665, Ulrich Von Rothenburg Ob der Taber, dit Ulrich au nez cassé, arriva à Londres lors de l'épidémie de peste bubonique qui décimait les moldus...

Les plumes se remirent à gratter frénétiquement sur les parchemins. L'incident était clos. Du moins pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils furent libérés du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Severus rejoignit la bibliothèque. L'incident de la tour d'Astronomie lui paraissait être un lointain rêve après un cours soporifique comme le professeur Binns savait les rendre. Il s'assit à une table et sortit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie pour poursuivre la rédaction qu'on leur demandait. Quitte à somnoler, autant rester dans le thème.

C'est pendant qu'il était occupé à gratter un morceau de parchemin sur les relations entretenues par Gregory de Bourgogne et un des collatéraux de Salazar Serpentard que vint s'asseoir près de lui Rosier.

— Je te cherchais justement, lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'oreille de son camarade.

Il ne leva pas les yeux de son parchemin mais répondit :

— Je suis occupé.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

Severus leva la tête et fixa Rosier avec un petit rictus mauvais avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

— Non.

Vexé l'autre Serpentard s'écarta.

— Tu devrais lâcher un peu tes livres Severus, tu ne vis plus que pour ça. D'ailleurs as-tu déjà vécu

pour autre chose ? Il se tut avant de reprendre. Ah mais oui, je suis bête, avant il y avait ta chère sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor.

Rosier parlait toujours un peu bas, néanmoins ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du Serpentard au moins aussi fort que dans la bibliothèque.

— Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous laisse la bibliothèque non plus ? leur demanda la vieille bibliothécaire avec ses petits yeux de chouettes. J'ôte cinquante points à Serpentard, oui messieurs, pour avoir pris la bibliothèque pour un hall de gare moldu. Et encore vingt-cinq points pour avoir utilisé une insulte en ses murs. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas un café du commerce ici ! Maintenant dehors tous les deux.

Severus saisit son livre et son parchemin et les fourra dans son sac avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce furieux. Il serrait sa baguette magique dans sa poche convulsivement. Comment cet abruti avait-il pu parler de Lily et lui devant toute la bibliothèque ? Comme si l'humiliation de l'année précédente n'était pas assez marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire que ce qui le gênait le plus ce n'était pas tant qu'il l'ait dit devant tout le monde mais le fait qu'il avait raison : en dehors des livres il n'avait plus rien.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers une salle où il serait tranquille et où il pourrait laisser libre cours à sa rage. Il n'en voyait qu'une dans laquelle il ne serait pas dérangé.

Il tourna autour des murs en pensant à ce qu'il souhaitait et il poussa la porte de la salle. Elle ne lui avait pas préparé de coin potions. Non, aujourd'hui la rage qui animait le garçon était telle qu'elle lui avait juste donné de quoi se passer les nerfs. Et il détruisit tout. Sans aucune retenue. Tous les objets volèrent en éclats ou s'embrasèrent alors que son esprit passait de Rosier à Lily, de Lily à Potter, de Potter à Black ; et ainsi de suite en passant de ses persécuteurs de primaire à son père. Toutes les personnes contre qui il avait quelque chose y passèrent. Comme pour purger son âme de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait ?

Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur le sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il avait le corps parcouru des tremblements d'une rage contenue depuis trop longtemps et qui venait de se libérer.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande tard. Le dîner était déjà passé depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste rejoindre sa salle commune sans tomber sur des préfets à qui il aurait dû expliquer pourquoi il se promenait la nuit dans les couloirs des étages alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans les cachots du château.

Mais la seule personne qu'il croisa fut Regulus Black, au troisième étage, et ils firent le trajet ensemble dans un silence entendu.

Aucun d'eux ne parla du coup d'éclats des Maraudeurs qui avaient fait exploser une des statues de la tour d'Astronomie car elle refusait de leur donner un mot de passe. Aucun d'eux ne s'y intéressait.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

Nous voilà déjà avec le chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction, et comme d'habitude, il est relu et corrigé par Polala (Merci :) ) pour vous permettre une agréable lecture.

Je tenais, comme toujours, à remercier les lecteurs et revieweurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos petits mots en commentaires, donc à vous tous, merci.

Sur ce, je vous laisse retrouver notre Severus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt!

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 9 – Le légilimens**

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées sans que Severus n'ait vu le temps passer. La neige avait recouvert le parc et la plupart des élèves avaient rejoint leurs familles pour les fêtes. La salle commune des Serpentards avait été désertée pendant deux semaines et il avait pu savourer le calme et la tranquillité dans les cachots. Même Potter et Black étaient partis faire la fête en famille chez les Potter. Le loup-garou avait retrouvé les siens et l'autre membre de leur petit groupe était aussi reparti chez lui. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que c'était Noël en quelque sorte. Seule l'absence du cadeau de Lily au réveil du 25 décembre lui donna un léger cafard, mais il s'était habitué au traitement que la jeune femme lui réservait et il acceptait son sort, espérant que ce soit une manière d'atteindre son pardon.

Il avait occupé son temps entre la salle sur demande et la bibliothèque, sans y être interrompu de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce calme ambiant l'avait complètement apaisé. Il avait même réussi à supporter le repas de fêtes qu'avait imposé le directeur aux élèves restants sans se plaindre.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque, du haut d'une des fenêtres du cinquième étage, début janvier, il vit revenir les autres élèves, il s'assombrit à nouveau.

— Par Salazar, quelles vacances j'ai passées ! dit Rosier en se vautrant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, près de Severus qui leva les yeux de son manuel de potions avant de le refermer avec précaution.

Avery et Mulciber vinrent se poser près d'eux.

— Mon père a décidé qu'il pouvait m'amener _le_ voir, continua Rosier, maintenant qu'il était certain d'être le centre de l'attention de ses amis.

Mulciber ne put retenir un :

— C'est vrai ?

— Évidemment ! lui lança l'autre avec un regard méprisant.

Mulciber siffla avec une certaine admiration.

— Et donc ? demanda Avery qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé des vacances formidables.

— Et donc, _il_ m'a promis qu'on saurait bien me trouver une place auprès de lui. Je l'ai rencontré seul à seul.

Rosier avait dit ça avec fierté, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir été accompagné démontrait une sorte d'importance que le mage noir lui accordait.

— Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de quelqu'un pour te recevoir ? Il n'a certainement pas peur d'un sorcier comme toi, répliqua Avery, avec un agacement dans la voix qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler et qui aurait pu passer pour de la jalousie.

Rosier lui lança un regard noir avant de riposter :

— Ce n'est certainement pas toi qu'il invitera à le rencontrer pour l'instant. Tu n'es qu'un sorcier de seconde zone. Dis voir, combien tu as eu en sortilèges à tes BUSE ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sorcier de seconde zone, Rosier ? rétorqua l'autre.

Il venait de s'emparer de sa baguette magique et la pointait vers son camarade de l'année supérieure.

— Qu'envoyer la lampe sur l'examinateur n'était certaine pas ta plus brillante idée ? lui répondit Rosier d'un ton détaché.

Vexé, Avery quitta le groupe pour rejoindre son dortoir. Une fois hors de portée d'oreilles, Mulciber demanda à son camarade :

— Comment l'as-tu su ?

— Pour ? demanda l'autre, qui avait regagné le confort moelleux de son fauteuil.

— Qu'il avait envoyé voler la lampe sur l'examinateur.

— Mon oncle travaille à la commission. Il me l'a raconté après, expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

— Comment est-il ? demanda finalement Severus qui, sortant de son silence, se rappela par là au bon souvenir de ses camarades.

— Pas très grand et un peu rond. Il est dégarni, type tonsure de moine aussi, répondit Rosier

— _Lui_ , Rosier ; pas ton oncle.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Serpentard de septième année était loin d'être une lumière, mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

— Oh. Et bien, il est grand. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui mais de fascinant à la fois. Je ne saurais trop dire quoi en fait. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir lire en toi en quelques secondes.

Un légilimens ? demanda Mulciber.

— Peut-être, répondit Rosier.

Et Severus, se levant pour regagner le dortoir, ajouta avec un sourire mauvais :

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'être légilimens pour savoir à quoi tu penses Rosier. Tu es un livre ouvert où il y a bien peu de contenu à explorer.

— Mauvaises vacances Rogue ? lui répondit le septième année, mais déjà la cape de son camarade flottait dans les escaliers vers les dortoirs.

Rosier lui apparaissait toujours comme le dernier des imbéciles et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter, en particulier depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Il avait dû aller s'excuser pour le bruit et la bibliothécaire ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle durant près de quinze jours après ça.

Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, Severus rata la marche et tomba sur le sol en pierres. Il grommela quelques insultes et se releva alors qu'un autre élève approchait.

— Elles sont glissantes, affirma l'autre.

— Mouais, marmonna Severus avant d'ajouter, un peu mauvais. Tu ne vas pas discuter de ton Noël avec Rosier ?

Le cadet des Black le regarda pour savoir s'il blaguait ou non puis il répondit :

— Pour l'entendre raconter sa vie, non merci.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire à son camarade qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Il prétend avoir rencontré Tu-sais-Qui.

Regulus leva un sourcil. Encouragé, Severus ajouta :

— Il dit même qu'il a l'impression qu'il a voulu pénétrer son esprit.

Le cadet des Black ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

— Avec Rosier ça a dû être rapide...

Ils sourirent. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils souriaient avec une sorte de spontanéité dont ils pensaient ne plus pouvoir être capable.

— _Il_ est vraiment légilimens ? demanda Severus avec curiosité.

L'autre adolescent redevint aussitôt sérieux et lui répondit tout bas.

— Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut lire dans notre esprit, Severus.

Il frissonna.

— Il faut absolument que tu saches que n'importe quel légilimens peut lire en toi et tous tes secrets lui apparaîtront. Chacun de tes secrets est une faiblesse Severus. Et... Regulus hésita un instant avant de poursuivre puis il se décida : il sait les utiliser contre toi. Ne fais confiance à personne et protège toi. Devant lui, devant les autres. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera... Ta moindre faiblesse sera utilisée contre toi.

Le cadet des Blacks redevint sombre, sinistrement sombre.

— Ma cousine Bellatrix s'était amusée à nous enseigner l'occlumentie. Elle nous disait souvent qu'à Poudlard personne ne devrait savoir nos secrets. C'est à ce prix uniquement que nous pourrions devenir de grands sorciers.

Severus laissa un petit blanc s'installer avant de lui demander :

— Tu caches des choses à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Regulus lui lança un regard étrange avant de lui répondre :

— Je te dis juste de ne laisser à personne l'occasion de te faire du mal ou de faire du mal à des personnes à qui tu tiens. Garde ça au plus profond de ton âme, sous scellé. C'est à ce seul prix que tu pourras avancer avec lui.

Le cinquième année n'ajouta rien et reprit sa route dans les escaliers vers son dortoir, laissant Severus pensif.

Plus tard, il s'installa sur son lit et les derniers mots de Regulus raisonnait en écho dans sa tête. A cet instant la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'au final Rosier avait de la chance de ne pas avoir grand chose à cacher.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Après dis jours de 'vacances' me revoilà pour vous apporter la suite de votre fanfiction._

 _Comme toujours votre chapitre est relu et corrigé par Polala, merci à elle!_

 _Pour ceux qui se demandent si il y aura une suite à "Monsieur", la réponse est oui. C'est juste que j'ai d'autres soucis IRL qui me prenne pas mal de temps et j'ai toujours privilégié cette fanfic aux autres._

 _Je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs et ceux qui laissent des reviews. Ces dix derniers jours j'ai eu la surprise de voir que vous étiez de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait plaisir, vraiment._

 _Voilà, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Rapprochement**

— Allez, viens à Pré-au-Lard avec nous. Evan nous invite à boire une dernière fois avec lui avant qu'il ne quitte l'école.

Severus, qui grattait méthodiquement son parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal consacré aux vampires, fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Avery et lui, Mulciber, le pourchassaient au travers du château pour lui parler de ce que lui considérait comme un problème : le pot de départ que Rosier voulait donner à Pré-au-Lard et qui avait dû être avancé en raison du décalage des dates des examens pour permettre à un seul groupe d'examinateurs de venir, à la fois pour les BUSE et les ASPIC. Cette nouvelle organisation visait essentiellement à garantir la sécurité des étudiants en veillant à ne pas faire rentrer dans le château des sorciers sous Imperium ou ayant des penchants connus pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et à limiter le nombre de va-et-vient entre le Château et l'extérieur, Pré-au-Lard compris.. Évidemment, tout cela sous-entendait la présence d'aurors – certains prétendaient même que Maugrey, le balafré qui faisait souvent la une de la gazette pour ses faits d'armes, viendrait.

— Et ma présence est impérative ? finit par demander Severus en levant les yeux de son parchemin pour jeter un regard contrarié à Mulciber.

— J'aurais plutôt dit ' _appréciée_ ', répondit l'autre avant de se taire un court instant en voyant le regard que la bibliothécaire lui lançait. Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie et puis sa famille est importante. Oublie un peu qu'il peut être le dernier des crétins et viens.

Oublier que Rosier était le dernier des crétins était sans doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire tant l'estime du jeune homme avait diminué pour son camarade de septième année, mais le reste des arguments de Mulciber raisonnait curieusement bien mieux.

— Qui viendra ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Moi, Avery, Scabior, peut-être Regulus, énuméra-t-il.

Severus sourit, Rosier n'avait pas d'amis en dehors des sixième année et de Regulus, encore que, pour ce dernier, il y avait de quoi douter. Si lui avait continué de parler avec Rosier, le cadet des Black avait été beaucoup moins enclin à la discussion. Il fallait bien avouer que, de manière générale, il ne parlait plus à beaucoup de monde non plus. Tout juste avait-il consenti à rester parfois, dans le silence des études, avec le groupe mais guère plus de quelques heures par semaine. Severus avait vu Regulus un peu plus que les autres parce que le cadet des Black avait attiré son attention avec l'occlumantie et il avait décidé de s'entraîner. Alors parfois, Regulus daignait lui servir de cobaye. Au début, Regulus perçait ses barrières. Il avait eu la sensation que le frère de Sirius avait pu voir certains de ses souvenirs mais, au lieu de piocher dans son esprit, dès qu'il voyait que les barrières de son camarade tombaient, Regulus stoppait l'intrusion. Il y avait chez le frère de Sirius une pudeur assez amusante.

Cependant, les intrusions de Regulus n'avait pas duré longtemps. Très vite, il avait su se concentrer pour être impénétrable. Et quelques fois il avait réussi, lui, à rentrer dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il y avait aperçu Sirius jeune. Walburga aussi. Et puis un homme avec une voix douceâtre. Était-ce un serpent près de lui ? L'homme avait levé sa baguette et un éclair vert en était sorti. Et puis Regulus avait repris le contrôle. L'avait-il un jour vraiment perdu ? N'avait-il pas souhaité lui montrer ce qu'il avait vu ?

— Bon tu viens ou pas ? s'énerva Mulciber.

Sortant de ses pensées, Severus lui répondit :

— Oui.

Le visage de l'autre s'illumina.

— Génial, ça faisait longtemps ! En plus Rosier pensait que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu n'as pas remis les pieds à Pré-au-Lard depuis... l'année dernière.

Ça, il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin que Mulciber le lui rappelle. Il n'était pas retourné à Pré-au-Lard depuis que Lily l'avait rejeté. Il n'était pas retourné non plus à un match de Quidditch, sauf sous la pression des autres et uniquement pour voir Serpentard jouer. Et là, il allait faire pareil : retourner quelque part, non pas parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce qu'il y était contraint.

— Ah oui... encore une chose. Evan a précisé que ça ne serait pas au Chaudron Baveur, mais dans le pub un peu étrange, la Tête de sanglier. Des fois que tu ne fasses pas tout le chemin avec nous.

Mulciber lui lança un regard qui avait l'air de dire : _Je me doute bien que tu n'as aucune envie de te retrouver avec Rosier trop longtemps_ , mais Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.

Comme convenu, le jour dit, Severus enfila sa cape et se dirigea dans le parc, vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne prêta pas attention à la remarque du concierge sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt cette année. Et il ne s'énerva pas non plus lorsque le même homme regarda à deux fois dans la liste pour être bien sûr que Severus T. Rogue y figurait. Non, ce jour-là, il était dans ses pensées. Il avait passé sa soirée dans la salle sur demande à essayer potions et sortilèges divers. Tout avait été pour le mieux. Il avait eu l'impression de survoler tout ça.

Il avançait en pensant encore aux couleurs qu'avaient pris la mixture dans le chaudron lorsqu'il les vit. Là, devant lui. Il y avait Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, mais il y avait surtout Lily. Lily et cette sotte de Marie.

Il semblait que Potter ait dit quelque chose de drôle puisque tous riaient en le regardant. Potter et ses blagues. Comment Lily pouvait-elle rire avec lui ? Avait-elle oublié qu'il la dégoûtait ? Avait-elle oublié le nombre de fois où elle l'avait critiqué près de lui ? _Pire qu'un gosse..., Dernier des crétins., Plutôt le poulpe du lac que lui..._ Et voilà qu'elle riait près de lui. Que faisait-elle avec lui ? Était-ce cette Marie ? Oui, il l'avait souvent vue regarder Black avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme la plupart des filles du Château, le côté sombre et ténébreux, un peu rebelle sans doute.

James Potter s'approcha de Lily et posa sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille. Un de ces gestes qui auraient pu passer pour de l'amitié, de la camaraderie. Oui, mais le Serpentard qui assistait à la scène malgré lui, ne supportait pas cette vision. James Potter, qui n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments pour Lily, posait sa main dans son dos. Rien que cette pensée lui aurait donné la nausée, alors être spectateur malgré lui de ce moment était insupportable. Il sentit la colère l'envahir et serra instinctivement les poings et les dents. Tous ses muscles se tendirent sous la colère. Enfin, il plongea la main sous sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Il l'aurait sans doute sortie si une main ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule alors qu'il en effleurait le manche.

Surpris, il se retourna.

— Severus ! s'exclama Avery. J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! Enfin comment me tromper, tu as une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes.

Le Serpentard toisa l'autre garçon un instant, évitant de lui demander en quoi sa silhouette était plus reconnaissable qu'une autre. Il connaissait la réponse. Même les première année de Gryffondor s'amusaient à murmurer : _C'est la chauve-souris de Serpentard. On raconte même que c'est un vampire !_ Cette rumeur était allée en grandissant cette année et il supposait que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas étrangers à tout ça. Mais évidemment, quand on avait son physique, pouvait-on vraiment reprocher aux autres élèves de le prendre pour une de ces horribles créatures de la nuit alors même que Dumbledore acceptait les loups-garous dans l'école ?

— Rosier doit déjà nous attendre. Il était tellement impatient qu'hier il n'est même pas resté en salle commune. Tu viens avec nous ?

Ce ' _nous_ ' contenait en fait Avery et Mulciber mais ça, il n'était pas difficile de le deviner. Avant de répondre à sa proposition, Severus lança un regard vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le groupe des Gryffondors quelques instant auparavant, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient continué à avancer et devaient se trouver déjà dans le village, au milieu des autres élèves. Le Serpentard soupira. Une part de lui remerciait les deux autres d'être venus pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise – tenter de se battre contre quatre Gryffondors devant Lily était tout bonnement idiot – mais l'autre partie réclamait vengeance. Il réussit à se calmer en se convaincant que tout viendrait à point. N'avait-il pas déjà l'idée ? Il sourit à la pensée de ce qu'il avait trouvé en travaillant dans la Salle sur demande. Peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas vain et peut-être même qu'un jour Lily reviendrait vers lui. Le jour où elle comprendrait qu'il était le plus puissant.

Il fit signe aux deux autres qu'il les suivait et le trio de vert et argent s'engagea dans le petit village de sorciers, vers la taverne mal famée à l'enseigne porcine qu'avait choisi leur camarade pour leur faire ses adieux.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voilà, on reprend le rythme normal de publications._

 _Cette fois encore ce chapitre est corrigé par Polala qui fait du super boulot (merci :) )._

 _Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et reviewent, c'est vraiment très gratifiant._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des problèmes de renvoi à la ligne intempestif, je relis mais parfois je passe à côté._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Les conseils de Rosier**

Dans l'esprit de Severus miteux était un mot encore trop faible pour désigner l'établissement qui répondait au doux nom de _La Tête de Sanglier_. De l'extérieur, la bâtisse n'avait rien d'engageante mais une fois dedans, ce n'était pas mieux. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de notre Serpentard fut _coupe-gorge_ , et celle qui la suivit, étrangement, fut pour son père.

Si Severus n'avait jamais vraiment suivi son père dans les troquets de la ville industrielle où ils habitaient, il avait parfois surpris des conversations entre l'homme un peu trop plein d'alcool et sa mère. Une fois, il avait entendu son père lui dire :

 _— Écoute Eileen... Que voulais-tu que je boive ? Vu la tête des verres là-bas, il valait mieux un alcool bien fort pour les désinfecter plutôt que de choper une maladie non ?_

Évidemment, tout cela était teinté de mauvaise foi, mais il était vrai que cet après-midi là Severus aurait été de l'avis de son père. Derrière le comptoir, un homme grand et mince avec une imposante barbe grise et des lunettes semblait absorbé par le verre qu'il – pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il le nettoyait ? - avec un chiffon marron de saletés avant de le reposer près de ceux qui étaient censés être _propres_. Ironiquement, presque tout dans l'état du bar lui rappelait l'Impasse du Tisseur et il se serait presque attendu à voir ses parents débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

— Tiens, ils sont là-bas, lui dit Avery en faisant un signe de tête pour désigner un coin de la pièce où trois étudiants étaient assis.

Severus suivit ses deux camarades au travers de la pièce, lançant ça et là des regards aux autres clients. Certains portaient des capuches qui recouvraient leur tête, sans doute dans l'espoir de rester discrets. Quel genre de secrets avaient-ils donc à cacher ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la forme qui lui arrivait à mi-taille et il percuta l'être qui se retourna et lui cracha de manière agressive :

— Faites attention !

Surpris, il ne répondit pas.

— Un gobelin... marmonna Mulciber. Ils viennent ici pour faire des affaires, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ici ? demanda Severus en regarda la petite forme sortir de l'établissement en vociférant toujours.

— Parce qu'ici personne ne ferra attention à toi. Tout le monde a des secrets.

Mulciber haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

— Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! beugla Rosier. Installez-vous. Vous prendrez quoi ? Bièraubeurres ? Whisky ? Jus de citrouilles ?

Il fit signe au barman de venir avant même d'avoir la réponse de ses amis.

Sur le coup, Severus fut tenté de répondre : _de l'eau et du liquide vaisselle_ mais il s'en abstint. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est que rien ne semblait être disponible en bouteille fermée. Par Merlin, voilà qu'il réagissait comme les mères moldues de ses anciens camarades de classe, celles-là même qui murmuraient à leur progéniture : Ne bois pas dans un verre où a bu un autre. Surtout pas ce Rogue, sans se douter une seule seconde que ce Rogue aurait un jour les moyens de leur faire regretter tout ça.

— Oh Rogue !

Rosier l'interpella alors qu'il était encore en train de penser à ces sales gamins qui l'avaient poursuivi un peu plus de six ans auparavant. Le souvenir était toujours aussi net dans sa mémoire. Tout le monde autour de la table le regardait, y compris le barman dont les yeux bleus le fixaient avec un air qui ne lui était pas inconnu mais il n'aurait pas été capable de dire à qui il lui faisait penser.

— Une bièraubeurre, concéda-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Rosier qui semblait prêt à leur faire un discours sur ces six années passées avec eux.

Ils attendirent en échangeant des banalités que leur commande soit posée devant eux, puis Rosier reprit plus sérieusement :

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est servi et que Severus a l'air de nous avoir pleinement rejoint, je vais lui demander d'utiliser son petit sort bien pratique pour que cette conversation reste entre nous.

Severus lui lança un regard irrité mais il attrapa sa baguette et marmonna : _Assurdiato_ en direction de la salle.

— Comme chacun de vous le sait, je passerai mes ASPIC d'ici quelques semaines et cette fois je ne reviendrai pas la rentrée prochaine.

Il marqua un temps de pause tandis que Regulus jetait un regard vers Severus. Ce dernier ne sut pas trop s'il devait y lire de la moquerie ou du soulagement. Le départ de Rosier avait un goût de délivrance pour le cadet des Black comme pour le Serpentard de sixième année.

— Cependant, reprit l'autre, je ne pars pas vers l'inconnu puisque je vais rejoindre la Lutte à temps plein. Celle qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Cet été, je ferai vraiment partie de ses fidèles. De ceux qui valent la peine. Un des premiers d'entre-nous, si ce n'est le premier.

A nouveau, le regard de Regulus étincela et il passa sa main sur son avant bras, machinalement presque.

— Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de mes conseils, mais, vous êtes presque tous majeurs dans notre monde. Sauf toi Regulus. Et il va vous falloir faire des choix. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous proposerai sans doute de me rejoindre cet été. J'essaierai de lui parler de vous...

— C'est vrai ? l'interrompit Scabior. Jusque là, il avait toujours été le plus discret de l'année des garçons mais le discours de Rosier le rendait d'un seul coup plein d'entrain.

— Évidemment ! lui répondit Rosier, en découvrant ses dents dans un horrible sourire satisfait. Il sera ravi de voir que les jeunes sont proches de lui et de ses idées. On l'a trop longtemps pris pour un fou.

— Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné sur lui, l'interrompit soudain Regulus avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Rosier le regarda soudain avec des yeux étranges :

— Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne l'est pas ? continua l'autre garçon.

Rosier le regarda sans comprendre :

— Qu'il n'est pas quoi ?

— Fou, lui répondit le Serpentard.

— Tu doutes de lui Regulus ? Allons, ne devient pas comme ton couard de frère.

Constatant sans doute qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos et devant des témoins qui pouvaient mal interpréter cette conversation, le cadet des Black se ressaisit et reprit.

— Je ne doute pas de lui. Je dis simplement qu'il faut être fou pour réaliser ce qu'il a fait. Quelle envergure ! Quelle grandeur !

Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir si Regulus était sincère ou ironique mais il donnait l'impression, lui aussi, de perdre la raison.

— Tu as raison Reg. Pour faire ce genre de choses, il faut être fou. Vraiment fou. Mais ne restons pas en arrière. Il a de la place à ses côtés pour tous les sorciers qui voudraient le rejoindre et il saura les récompenser. Vous savez qu'on prétend qu'il est immortel ou presque ?

A ces mots Regulus blêmit.

— Personne n'est immortel, répondit-il.

— Il y a bien une histoire de pierre philosophale... Vous croyez que c'est ça ? demanda Mulciber.

— Peut-être que c'est son nom qui restera dans l'Histoire, c'est comme ça qu'il deviendra immortel, ajouta Avery.

— Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais... je crois que les autres rentrent au Château, dit Scabior en désignant la fenêtre du pub devant laquelle défilaient soigneusement les élèves de Poudlard en petit groupe.

— Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, conclut Rosier en se levant et en déposant des pièces sur la table pour leurs consommations.

Ils regagnèrent le Château ensemble. A l'avant, Rosier continuait de parler de lui. Regulus était dans ses pensées et Severus absorbé par les siennes et par le souvenir de Potter qui passait sa main dans le dos de Lily.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son dortoir, il monta, s'assit sur son lit et tira son manuel pour retrouver une note qu'il avait mise la veille : _Sectumsempra_. Il saisit sa plume et griffonna : contre les ennemis pendant qu'il revoyait l'image de James Potter. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui lancer, il ne le raterait pas.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!_**

 _Nous voilà au chapitre 12 de cette fanfiction, corrigé par Polala (pour changer, encore merci ^^)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier les lecteurs de cette fanfiction, et en particulier ceux qui commentent et ceux avec qui je discute par mp, c'est vraiment sympa de voir les liens qui peuvent se créer grâce à Harry Potter._

 _Plus que jamais, en ce moment, Poudlard est, pour beaucoup d'entre nous, un refuge et j'attends de pouvoir y retourner la semaine prochaine pour "The Cursed Child" (mais vous aurez votre chapitre, j'espère tout boucler dimanche et en plus vous devriez avoir le nouveau chapitre de "Monsieur" qui est parti en relecture)._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Le permis de transplaner**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, l'excitation était à son comble chez les élèves de sixième année. Le directeur de leur maison, le professeur Slughorn, était venu leur annoncer que les élèves ayant dix-sept ans révolus pourraient passer le permis de transplanage à Poudlard avant de rentrer chez eux pour l'été. Albus Dumbledore avait demandé aux aurors qui surveillaient les examens de se tenir à disposition après les épreuves des ASPIC en journée. Le passage des permis se déroulerait entre la fin des épreuves et le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Une période courte où la protection magique serait temporairement levée sur cette partie du château.

– Tu te rends compte Severus ! On va rentrer chez nous comme des sorciers adultes ! On va même pouvoir quitter cette satanée gare moldue en transplanant directement chez nous ! lui dit Scabior tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussettes, qui semblaient avoir traversé un champ de boue plutôt que d'avoir sagement passé leur journée dans des chaussures. Severus lui lança un bref regard de dégoût. S'il aimait Poudlard, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la vie en communauté avec des jeunes adultes qui n'en avaient pas tous la mentalité.

– Severus habite chez les moldus Balt', lui répondit Avery. Tu imagines, l'arrivée devant l'un d'eux ? Un fracteur par exemple.

Une fois encore, l'autre Serpentard avait voulu sortir sa science issue de son cours d'étude des moldus et tombait à côté.

– On dit facteur, finit par corriger Severus. Et je ne sais pas si je vais participer à l'examen.

– Pourquoi ? lui demandèrent d'une même voix les trois autres.

– Je n'ai pas suivi les cours de transplanage, se contenta t-il de répondre.

A 12 gallions le cours proposé par l'école, ce n'était pas abordable pour sa bourse.

– Tu devrais quand même essayer, lui suggéra Mucliber. Tu es bien meilleur sorcier que nous et même Scabior y arrive alors toi, ça sera une formalité.

– La clef, reprit Avery, c'est la détermination. On arrive à tout si l'on est déterminé.

– Et si on ne l'est pas assez, on se désarticule, railla amèrement Severus.

Il savait qu'il était au dessus des autres en terme de magie. Il était même au dessus de pas mal de monde dans cette école idiote. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'entraînement parce que l'école ne finissait pas. Comme d'habitude, les gosses avec des moyens avaient toujours plus de chances de réussir que ceux qui ne pouvaient même pas se payer un cours. Il tira ses rideaux mettant fin à la conversation avec les autres Serpentards.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se présenta cependant devant la Grande Salle pour attendre que les examinateurs l'appellent. Il était venu tenter sa chance, comme n'importe qui. Après tout, les autres

avaient raison, il était meilleur que beaucoup de monde, transplaner serait une formalité s'il était capable de mettre sa concentration et sa détermination là dedans. Et sur ce point, il n'avait pas trop de doute. Il avait très vite compris comment faire pour lire dans les pensées des autres et protéger les siennes au point que son esprit était en permanence verrouillé désormais. Il lui avait fallu un peu moins d'une année scolaire pour comprendre le principe dont il tentait maintenant de colmater quelques failles qu'il constatait parfois.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la Grande Salle et regarda autour de lui. Les autres élèves qui avaient déjà l'âge requis commençaient à arriver mais ceux qui venaient vers lui avec un sourire attaché au coin des lèvres n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Les quatre garçons le dévisagèrent et il soutint leur regard. Il n'était plus le genre de gamin chétif qui pensait qu'en baissant les yeux et en les ignorant il éviterait un mauvais moment.

– Alors Servilus, tu es venu rater ton permis ? lui demanda James Potter.

– Quand on est poli, Potter, on salue les gens avant de leur poser des questions, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix méprisante.

– Hé bien James ! C'est qu'il te donnerait des leçons de politesse notre bon Servilus. C'est amusant quand on remarque qu'il ne doit pas se laver souvent, dit Black à son ami avant de s'adresser au Serpentard. C'est quoi ton shampoing Servilus ? Poubelle ?

Les yeux de Severus s'illuminèrent de rage et il eut un mouvement pour saisir sa baguette qui fut avorté par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall non loin d'eux.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, des rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras mais fixait des yeux le petit groupe contre le mur.

– Tout mauvais comportement dans le couloir annulera automatiquement votre participation à cet examen messieurs, se contenta-t-elle de lancer à l'attention du groupe comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit des Gryffondors leurs pensées immédiates. Je compte sur vous Remus pour surveiller vos camarades. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes Préfet.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle sans plus de cérémonie.

– James, commença Lupin, ça serait idiot de ne pas passer ton examen parce que tu as voulu t'amuser.

– Effectivement Lunard, ça serait idiot. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que je ferai une fois que j'aurai mon permis de transplaner répondit l'autre, le visage rêveur.

Black se pencha vers Pettigrew et lui dit :

– Tu vois Queudver, je suis sûr qu'il va utiliser son permis pour aller voir des filles en douce tout l'été.

– Qui ne voudrait pas faire ça ? lui répondit l'autre.

– Et pendant ce temps là, notre pauvre Servilus sera coincé chez lui, sans permis et sans moyen de se déplacer vu son talent sur un balai. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de balai chez toi Servilus, je veux dire qui vole, railla James.

– Oublie-moi Potter, lui répondit Severus avec agressivité tandis que Lily et Marie passaient près d'eux pour aller attendre leur tour un peu plus loin en prenant soin d'ignorer la petite confrontation entre les deux garçons.

L'arrivée des deux filles n'échappa ni au Serpentard, ni à James Potter qui se pencha vers Severus pour lui dire à voix basse :

– Ça, Servilus, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

La tension qui régnait entre eux à ce moment aurait été palpable par n'importe qui et nul n'ignorait pourquoi. James considérait toujours le Serpentard comme son principal rival pour obtenir la fille qu'il convoitait depuis des années, et ce, malgré le refus de cette dernière d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Severus depuis un an.

– Black, Sirius, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

– C'est mon tour Cornedrue, déclara le Gryffondor avant de partir dans la Grande Salle avec son petit sourire triomphant qui avait de quoi agacer n'importe qui.

Potter se décida à laisser le Serpentard tranquille et alla attendre avec Lupin et Pettigrew près des autres Gryffondors, dont Lily. Il lançait de temps en temps un regard à Severus pour tenter de lire de la jalousie dans ses yeux mais Severus l'ignorait délibérément.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que le couloir était devenu presque désert, la directrice des Gryffondors l'appela enfin et il entra dans la Grande Salle.

– Rogue, Severus, fit l'examinateur.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer son identité.

– Pour valider votre permis de transplanage, nous allons commencer par deux questions puis nous passerons à la partie pratique.

Le Serpentard hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Quelle est la première étape dans le transplanage ? lui demanda l'examinateur.

– Fixer résolument son esprit sur la destination souhaitée, répondit Severus. La théorie, il la connaissait.

L'homme griffona sur son calepin avant de reprendre :

– Et le principal risque du transplanage ?

– Le désartibulement.

L'homme hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Bien Mr Rogue, placez-vous dans ce cercle tracé au sol.

Le Serpentard s'y mit et constata que la Grande Salle était remplie d'autres cercles tracés à la craie sur son sol.

– Vous allez devoir transplaner de votre cercle à son jumeau. Vous avez bien compris ?

A nouveau il hocha la tête :

– Quand vous voulez.

Ce fut une formalité. Severus disparut pour réapparaître dans l'autre cercle sans soucis et il fut capable de répéter l'opération autant de fois que l'examinateur le lui demanda en changeant de cercles et ce, malgré les sensations désagréables des premiers transplanage qui lui donnaient la nausée.

– Impressionnant, ne put retenir l'examinateur avant de lui tendre un papier. Félicitations Mr Rogue. Transplanez avec attention.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête pour le remercier et quitta la pièce, le permis dans la main. Cet été il serait libre de ses mouvements.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le week-end :)_

 _Comme à chaque fois pour cette "série" il est corrigé par Polala (merci!)._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je tenais à remercier tous les fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs, ça me fait très plaisir._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur**

— On se revoit en septembre Severus, lui dirent Mulciber et Avery en quittant le Poudlard Express qui venait d'atteindre le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross à Londres.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas daigné se changer dans le train et portait toujours ses robes de sorciers. Maintenant qu'il avait l'autorisation du Ministère pour transplaner, il n'allait pas se priver de ce droit et il n'aurait plus besoin d'enfiler les vieux vêtements de son père que sa mère avait pris la peine de lui envoyer, sans doute plus par habitude que par nécessité puisqu'il lui avait signalé qu'il rentrerait par ses propres moyens. Cette année, il était devenu majeur aux yeux du Ministère et cette année, il avait donc le droit d'utiliser la magie à la maison sans risquer un renvoi. C'était une nouvelle qui lui plaisait énormément. Cette année, il pourrait passer de bonnes vacances.

Il descendit sur le quai et chercha un endroit à l'écart de la foule pour transplaner sans amener un voyageur inopportun avec lui. Ce faisant, il remarqua Sirius Black et James Potter, tous les deux habillés comme deux jeunes adultes moldus aisés de cette fin de seventies : un pantalon un peu trop large en bas et dont la fermeture remontait jusqu'au nombril, avec ce côté que lui trouvait trop serré et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination concernant les postérieurs de ces messieurs. Black portait un pantalon marron tirant sur une sorte de orange, tandis que Potter s'était contenté d'un bleu. Les chemises qu'ils y avaient assorties étaient plus colorées l'une que l'autre et auraient donné une crise d'épilepsie à n'importe quel esprit sain. Quel était le but recherché en s'habillant ainsi ? finit par se demander le Serpentard, mais la réponse s'imposa à lui quelques mètres plus loin. Walburga Black ignorait cordialement son fils tout en laissant percevoir le tempétueux orage qui avait cours sous son chapeau de sorcière. Regulus, toujours vêtu de son uniforme s'approchait d'elle avec la joie et l'entrain d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban qui allait recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur.

Un peu plus loin, c'est Lily que Severus aperçut. Elle portait une jupe grise qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses chevilles. En haut elle portait une chemise bleue nouée à la ceinture et surmontée d'un gilet rouge. Elle était magnifique. Derrière elle Marie était habillée dans le même esprit, mais Severus ne la remarqua même pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle rousse qui ne lui avait pas adressé une parole depuis un an. Elle riait. Son visage s'illuminait en voyant ses parents. Elle avait fait un petit signe à son amie pour lui dire au revoir et elle avait rejoint son père et sa mère. Il ne manquait que Pétunia. Cette sœur qui avait rayé Lily de sa vie comme Lily l'avait rayé lui de la sienne. Il le réalisait soudain. Parce que d'une certaine façon Lily lui avait fait du mal. C'était inconscient. Lily n'en était pas responsable, mais le résultat était le même. Elle était rejetée comme elle le rejetait.

Lily tourna la tête un instant et leur regards se croisèrent. Il transplana.

— Severus, s'exclama sa mère en le voyant apparaître dans le salon. Par Merlin, ce que tu as changé.

Il aurait pu lui retourner la phrase. Elle avait changé et ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Merlin. Non, la personne qui lui avait infligé ça ne pouvait être que son père.

Elle était amaigrie, fatiguée, les cernes violettes qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne laissaient aucun doute la dessus. Et des bleues striaient ses bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le seul mot qui en sortit fut un :

— Maman... à peine murmuré, comme une excuse.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

— Monte ta valise et change toi, ton père va rentrer.

Mais il resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce comme si son corps refusait de bouger.

— Severus, instista-t-elle un peu plus pressante. S'il te plait, monte ta valise et change toi, ton père va rentrer.

Pour toute réponse, il sortit la baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur sa valise qui disparut. Sa mère le regarda en soupirant.

— Je suis majeur. Je ne me changerai pas pour lui, répondit-il.

Il pouvait rester habiller comme un sorcier s'il le voulait. Devoir cacher ce qu'il était parce que ça gênait son géniteur n'avait plus lieu d'être désormais.

— Ne provoque pas ton père. Tu sais de quoi il est capable, tenta de le raisonner sa mère.

— C'est lui qui ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable. Il avait répondu à sa mère, presque menaçant.

Elle frissonna en entendant le ton employé par son fils. Quand il parlait comme ça, elle avait l'impression de voir Tobias. C'était le même ton, la même expression dans ses traits.

Son fils dut le remarquer car il se ravisa et décida de monter dans sa chambre. Au milieu de l'escalier il s'arrêta. Il avait envisagé de demander à sa mère l'autorisation de ne pas manger avec eux, mais il renonça. Ne pas manger avec eux, c'était prendre le risque que sa mère soit à nouveau la cible de cet ivrogne qui lui servait de père. Il avait 17 ans. S'il était capable de transplaner, il était capable de faire face à cet individu que le destin avait trouvé amusant de lui donner comme géniteur. Il enfila un pantalon qui avait dû être noir dans sa jeunesse et une chemise dont on ignorait la couleur actuelle tant elle avait vécu. Il s'aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre de sa chambre. Sa mère en avait tiré les volets et le verre faisait office de miroir. Lui qui ne se regardait que rarement s'arrêta quelques instants pour détailler son propre visage. Il était maigre et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs qui tombaient raides autour ajoutaient à cette impression de maigreur. Ses yeux étaient méfiants et sombres et il avait une bouche fine qui dévoilait des dents qui auraient sans doute eu besoin d'un peu d'orthodontie moldue. Mais, ce qui le choquait le plus c'était ce nez. Ce nez qui était reconnaissable entre tous et qu'il avait hérité de son moldu de père. Ce nez qu'il détestait mais auquel il ne s'était pas risqué à toucher magiquement. Les métamorphoses par sortilèges sur soi-même étaient un domaine où beaucoup se risquaient et peu

réussissaient. Il n'avait pas envie de passer quelque temps à Sainte Mangouste pour un nez.

Ce fut sa mère qui le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant pour descendre manger. Son père avait dû arriver sans qu'il n'y prête attention, trop absorbé par la contemplation de son visage qu'il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir.

Le jeune homme regarda sa baguette magique qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit et la glissa dans sa poche. Qu'il ne porte pas ses robes était une chose, mais il ne se déferait pas de la baguette, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait le droit de s'en servir.

Il descendit les marches et se tourna vers la cuisine où se tenait, déjà assis en majesté, son père. Il le regarda de haut en bas, immobile, dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme attendant une invitation à venir manger de la part de cet homme qu'il exécrait.

— Toujours aussi malpoli ce gosse, se contenta de dire l'homme, tout en arrachant un bout de pain avec ses mains sales. Toujours incapable de dire bonjour à ton père ?

Severus finit par marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que son père voulait entendre de sa part, alors l'homme lui désigna une chaise et lui dit :

— Ne reste pas planté là, va t'asseoir.

Son fils s'exécuta sans plus rien dire et, une fois à sa place, fixa son assiette avec obstination.

— Tu sais qui j'ai croisé Severus ? Un des gosses qui étaient avec toi à l'école. Le fils de ce salopard qui avait du mal à me lâcher ma paye à la fin du mois.

— Tobias... supplia presque sa mère en l'entendant prononcer des mots qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

— Le gosse est grand Eileen, arrête un peu. Il en entend de bien pires dans son école. Il travaille à l'usine cet été pour économiser pour se payer des études. Peut-être que tu pourrais tenter ta chance aussi Severus. Ça ne demande pas beaucoup de compétences et ça nous ferait une petite rentrée d'argent.

Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Maintenant que son fils était rentré, il voulait lui faire passer ses vacances sur les machines de l'usine. Il n'en était pas question. Non, lui Severus Rogue, n'irait pas se compromettre à travailler pour des moldus, c'était hors de question.

A cet instant, il ne lui vint qu'une solution à l'esprit et il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son père en le fixant avec une soudaine peur dans les yeux mais déjà le sort l'avait touché et il était dans un de ces instants où il n'avait plus bien conscience des choses.

— Tu sais qu'il n'a oublié que pour l'instant, mais demain il y pensera à nouveau en le voyant au travail, lui dit sa mère en se penchant sur l'épaule de son fils.

— Je recommencerai demain alors, répondit-il calmement avant d'attraper son verre d'eau, sans quitter son père des yeux. Oui, il recommencerait tous les jours s'il le fallait mais désormais il aurait la paix.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation", comme toujours relu et corrigé par Polala qu'on peut remercier chaleureusement ^^_

 _Nous entamons donc le mois d'août qui ne devrait pas voir énormément de changement dans les publications mais qui annonce déjà septembre et il est fort probable que j'ai moins de temps à ce moment et que les publications ne soient plus qu'hebdomadaire. Je vais tenter de faire au mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre._

 _Une fois encore, merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et qui commentent, c'est une vraie motivation._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 -** **L'invitation**

Les jours qui suivirent son retour, Severus ne se présenta plus aux repas du soir. Il n'avait pourtant pas quitté la maison depuis son arrivée. Il s'était simplement isolé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et de refuge depuis qu'il était enfant. Il n'en avait ouvert les rideaux que pour avoir assez de lumière pour lire. Le premier matin, il avait eu un regard pour le paysage mais rien, de son côté de la rivière, ne semblait avoir changé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison. La rivière était toujours grisâtre et semblait charrier plus de déchets qu'auparavant ou peut-être ne reflétait-elle que les sentiments des gens qui vivaient autour. Quel avenir ici ?

De l'autre côté du parc, il y avait les belles maisons, celles de ceux qui avaient réussi à s'élever un peu au dessus. Celles de cette classe moyenne qui se développait. Celle où habitait Lily. Il n'avait pas tenté d'aller la voir. Non pas qu'elle ne lui manquait pas. Non, chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de lui parler était douloureux, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y aller. Pétunia lui avait fait remarquer l'année précédente qu'il avait l'air d'un rôdeur et Lily aurait tôt fait de savoir qu'on parlait de lui. Comment pourrait-il alors justifier sa présence là-bas ? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui dire :

 _Lily, j'étais venu t'apercevoir parce que ton rejet me rend malheureux au-delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer et je ne vis que dans l'attente que tu me pardonnes un jour puisque tu refuses mes excuses._

Conforté dans l'idée que sortir ne lui apporterait rien de bon, Severus s'était donc plongé un peu plus dans ce qui l'avait occupé l'année précédente : son manuel de potions et il l'avait annoté, un peu plus. Certaines pages en devenaient presque illisibles pour quiconque à part lui tant il était difficile de deviner à quoi correspondaient les notes. Ingrédients, dosage, sortilèges, tout y était passé. Il avait même ressorti le vieux manuel que sa grand-mère lui avait légué et ajouté d'obscures sortilèges que peu de sorciers semblaient encore utiliser. Tout était bon à prendre.

Il pointait sa baguette sur les mouches et autres nuisibles qui pullulaient dans les murs de la maison et prononçait le sectumsempra en regardant le pauvre animal se vider de son sang après qu'un sabre invisible l'ait lacéré de l'intérieur. Il souriait en imaginant James Potter, ou n'importe quel autre membre de sa bande, à la place du rongeur.

La seule raison qui poussa le jeune homme à quitter sa chambre la deuxième semaine de juillet fut le hibou qui vint frapper à son carreau au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait maudit l'animal qui troublait son sommeil mais lui avait ouvert pour le libérer de sa missive et lui donner à manger la souris qui n'avait pas survécu cet après-midi là et dont il avait placé le corps dans un bocal de potions. Le hibou avala sa pitance pendant que Severus se concentrait sur la missive. L'enveloppe où était indiqué son nom ne laissait aucune trace au doute quant à l'expéditeur : l'écriture était attachée, propre, l'encre verte, les boucles nettes. Et les armoiries de la famille Malefoy étaient appliquées sur l'enveloppe à la cire.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Lucius Malefoy ? Il ne lui avait plus vraiment parlé de l'année.

Il ouvrit la lettre en faisant sauter le sceau et déplia le parchemin dont s'échappa un petit carton qu'il ramassa et sur lequel était inscrit.

 _Severus T. Rogue,_

 _nous avons le plaisir de vous convier à notre Garden Party estivale au Manoir Malefoy._

 _Elle se déroulera le 15 de ce mois._

 _Votre présence serait vivement appréciée pour cet événement._

 _Cordialement._

 _Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy_

Il posa le carton sur son bureau et s'occupa du parchemin.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _un bien long moment sans donner de nouvelles mais il est vrai que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas._

 _Nous travaillons pour la bonne cause et le temps file._

 _Cependant, il nous serait, à Cissy et à moi-même, agréable de pouvoir te revoir et te parler durant notre petite réunion de cet été._

 _Tu ne devrais pas être seul, le professeur Slughorn ne raterait ça pour rien au monde._

 _Il n'y aura que le gratin des sorciers._

 _Nous baisserons les protections du Manoir pour que tu puisses transplaner (félicitations pour ton permis, j'ai appris que tu l'avais eu avec une facilité déconcertante, mais je n'en doutais pas)._

 _Confirme-nous ta présence par retour de hibou._

 _Bien à toi._

 _Lucius._

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir – après tout pourquoi aurait-il réfléchit alors que l'une des plus grosses fortunes de son monde s'intéressait à lui – il griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau et appela le hibou.

— Porte ça à ton maître, lui ordonna-t-il avant de relâcher l'animal dans la nuit.

Il profita de ce bref instant à la fenêtre pour regarder le quartier moldu où il résidait. Tout était calme. Il devait être deux, peut-être trois heures du matin. La nuit était claire. Severus se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait pu penser les moldus en le voyant relâcher un hibou dans l'obscurité. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens dans leur monde à eux.

Il referma la fenêtre et regarda la missive sur son bureau. Voilà qu'il était convié à une Garden Party chez les Malefoy parce que Lucius lui reconnaissait le droit de faire partie du gratin des sorciers et ce depuis presque la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il se recoucha sur cette idée. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite semaine avant de retrouver le monde des sorciers, celui des sorciers qui valaient la peine.

Lorsqu'il descendit de sa chambre le lendemain, bien après que son père ne fut parti au travail, Severus surprit sa mère, la baguette magique à la main, en train de lancer des sorts informulés sur les fenêtres, les portes, et la cheminée du rez-de-chaussée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t-il.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop occupée à ce qu'elle était en train de faire et surtout, surprise par l'intérêt soudain que lui portait son fils.

— Severus ! s'exclama t-elle. Je... protège la maison, finit-elle par avouer.

Ça, il l'avait deviné. Il n'avait pas passé six ans à Poudlard dans le tableau d'honneur pour ne pas être capable de deviner les sorts qu'elle lançait. Non, la vraie question était : dans quel but.

— Mais de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

Elle baissa sa baguette et son visage devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Son fils ne pouvait que constater à quel point elle semblait malade ces derniers temps et il commençait même à envisager que son père était peut-être étranger à ce mal-être.

— Ils sont partout Severus. Ils n'épargnent personne. Ils veulent mener une sorte de purge, lui répondit-elle.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Qui était partout ? Qui n'épargnait personne ? Qui menait une sorte de purge ? Contre qui ? Il avait bien lu la Gazette du Sorcier durant l'année et il avait vu ce qui s'était passé dans certains villages sorciers ou moldus mais ça ne pouvait pas les toucher eux. Ils n'étaient pas des gens à éliminer.

— Ils ne viendront pas ici, lui répondit-il pour tenter de la rassurer.

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

— Ils sont déjà passés, lui rétorqua-t-elle alors.

Son cœur cogna un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine mais il se contenta de dire:

— Et ils n'ont rien fait.

La constatation était simple. S'ils n'avaient rien fait c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

— C'est toi qu'ils cherchaient, lui avoua t-elle encore plus pâle.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme toujours voici votre chapitre du week-end mais à la différence des dernières fois, il n'est pas corrigé pour l'instant (mais ça ne saurai tarder ;) ). Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent avec les fautes que vous pouvez être trouver et avec le format des dialogues qui n'a pas été revue (je suis anti-douée du tiret)._

 _Comme d'habitude, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, et vos petits mots d'anniversaire pour ceux qui savaient. C'était vraiment gentil. Merci beaucoup._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – La requête des Malefoy**

Évidemment, le fait que les Mangemorts aient cherché après lui, chez lui, le surprenait un peu, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Rosier n'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait parler d'eux au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lucius Malefoy l'avait également prévenu qu'il ne comptait pas taire son nom.

Ils étaient forcément venus sans mauvaise intention à son égard, sinon sa mère ne serait très certainement plus là. Cette pensée qu'il était surveillé l'agaçait en un sens mais l'intriguait et le flattait dans l'autre.

Cependant, le trouble du jeune homme vis-à-vis des Mangemorts fut de courte durée. L'invitation à se rendre chez les Malefoy approchait à grands pas et il ne pensait plus qu'à cet événement. Qu'allait-il mettre ? Son uniforme scolaire ? Non, certainement pas. Mais ses robes de sorciers étaient toutes estampillées aux couleurs de Serpentard. Venir habillé avec les vêtements moldus de son père n'était pas une option qui lui convenait non plus. Peut-être pouvait-il éventuellement combiner les vêtements les plus sombres avec une cape de sorcier pour rester dans quelque chose de classique qui pouvait passer dans le monde des sorciers sans faire trop sang-mêlé.

Finalement, il avait choisi la dernière option. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui servait de miroir. La cape qu'il avait sur les épaules le faisait paraître encore plus grand et maigre que d'habitude mais ça irait.

Il aurait pu transplaner directement de sa chambre mais il se décida tout de même à prévenir sa mère qu'il partait pour le Manoir des Malefoy. Peut-être que cela lui éviterait de se ronger les sangs en pensant que son fils avait été enlevé par des Mangemorts. Tout cela le faisait doucement sourire. Petit, sa mère n'avait jamais été effrayée par l'idée qu'il soit enlevé par quelqu'un en rentrant de l'école, en partie sans doute parce qu'il était déjà capable de flanquer une belle frousse à n'importe quel moldu en faisant léviter un peu tout et n'importe quoi ; mais maintenant qu'il était majeur, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était ridicule.

Cependant, il descendit les escaliers et l'appela. Elle sortit de son refuge et regarda son fils des pieds à la tête.

— Tu t'en vas ? finit-elle par demander.

— Je vais chez les Malefoy, répondit-il. Je voulais te prévenir. Que tu ne t'inquiète pas, avoua t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sans lui répondre que le savoir chez les Malefoy était un motif d'inquiétude pour une mère. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les fréquentations de son fils majeur. Et puis, ses parents à elle avaient toujours eu du respect pour cette famille. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que les choses n'allaient pas dans le bon sens ?

Severus finit par hocher la tête et disparut laissant sa mère seule et relativement peu rassurée, au point de le faire douter du bien fondé de sa démarche auprès d'elle.

Mais il cessa d'y penser une fois le Manoir de Lucius Malefoy devant les yeux. La bâtisse se dressait devant lui, sombre à cause des nuages de cette mi-juillet qui lui donnaient un air très inquiétant. Mais il s'avança tout de même lorsqu'il entendit une voix désagréable s'adresser à lui :

— Monsieur, le Maître à demander à Dobby de vous accompagner jusqu'au jardin, Monsieur.

Severus baissa les yeux et trouva ce à quoi il s'attendait : un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse. C'était assez surprenant que les Malefoy se serve de ces créatures pour accueillir les visiteurs alors qu'habituellement on les gardait au fond des cuisines ou des lingeries. Cependant, il le suivit sans en tenir compte.

Dobby le laissa à l'entrée de l'immense jardin où étaient disposés des buffets magiques comme ceux de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. On ne rechignait pas à la dépense dans cette immense fête qu'ils organisaient tous les ans.

Il s'approcha de l'une des tables lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule :

— Severus Rogue ! s'exclama Rosier. Quel plaisir de te revoir ici.

Il était délicat de lui mentionner que manifestement le plaisir était à sens unique, alors il se contenta d'un sourire qui oscillait entre la gêne et le rictus, sans que l'on eut pu savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Puis il lui répondit :

— Tu as tes ASPIC ?

Le visage de l'autre s'assombrit.

— Non, pas encore. Mais au final j'avoue que je m'en moque complètement. Ça n'intéresse que mon père ce genre de détails. Moi, mon avenir est tout tracé.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air entendu et attrapa le premier verre qui passait près de lui pour boire. Boire c'était une manière d'avoir un prétexte pour ne pas répondre sans paraître impoli. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux les ASPIC ? Qu'il pouvait se le permettre parce que papa payait tout derrière et qu'il lui suffirait de piocher dans la rente pour s'acheter ce qu'il voulait ?

Non, il valait mieux se taire et boire ; et laisser croire à l'autre qu'on était content pour lui ou du moins, essayer de ne pas lui faire comprendre l'inverse.

Heureusement, son tête à tête avec Rosier ne s'éternisa pas. Lucius Malefoy, habillé d'une robe de sorcier incroyablement chic et d'un noir brillant s'avançait vers eux, accompagné de Narcissa, toujours aussi élégante dans une robe vert sombre.

— Severus... le salua Lucius. Quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous. J'avais demandé à Dobby de te conduire directement à nous, mais cet elfe est aussi bête qu'inutile.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de s'adresser à Rosier.

— Tu nous excuseras Ewan, nous devons parler en privé avec notre ami.

Sans attendre la réponse ou l'approbation de l'autre, ils entraînèrent le jeune homme derrière eux, au milieu des haies du jardin pour s'éloigner de la foule.

Severus avait l'impression qu'il touchait au pourquoi de sa présence ici cette année.

— Comment trouves-tu notre petite fête ? lui demanda Lucius avec le ton d'une personne qui meuble un blanc.

— Sympathique, répondit juste le jeune homme.

Lucius regarda Narcissa. Il semblait qu'ils étaient capable de se parler sans utiliser de mots.

— Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? finit par demander Severus qui savait très bien que sa présence ici n'était pas due au hasard et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être franc et direct avec Lucius Malefoy.

Le sorcier s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait à dire semblait important au delà de tout mais il cherchait ses mots.

— Tu sais que Cissy et moi rencontrons quelques problèmes pour pourvoir un héritier à notre maison.

Voilà, il touchait le cœur du problème mais ne comprenait pas vraiment la nécessité de sa présence.

— Peux-tu nous aider à concevoir un enfant, Severus ? lui demanda Lucius en voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas.

Surpris par la demande de l'ancien préfet de Serpentard, le jeune homme reporta son regard sur la femme de ce dernier. Narcissa avait les yeux fixés sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse deviner la teneur de ses sentiments par rapport à la demande de son époux.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? murmura t-il finalement en les regardant tour à tour.

— Severus... entama à nouveau Lucius Malefoy. Tu es l'un des plus brillants, si ce n'est l'élève le plus brillant de ta génération à Poudlard... »

— Pourquoi ne pas demander au Professeur Slughorn de vous aider, plutôt qu'à un élève qui vient seulement d'achever sa sixième année ? coupa le jeune homme, gêné.

— Ce professeur qui ne t'invite plus à ses petites sauteries ? murmura Lucius.

— Il reste l'un des plus grands potionistes de notre temps encore en exercice, lui répondit Severus, malgré le peu de respect qu'il avait pour l'homme qui lui enseignait les potions et qui ne se plaisait que sous les projecteurs.

Il y eut un blanc et finalement le jeune homme demanda :

— Lucius, si j'accepte, tu feras ce qu'il faut pour que tu vois qui n'importune plus ma mère ?

S'il devait aider Lucius à concevoir, il était impensable que ce soit par pure charité. Lui aussi avait droit à quelque chose en retour.

— Je plaiderai ta cause, cela va de soi, lui répondit Lucius Malefoy, conscient qu'il tenait là sa chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

—,Très bien alors. Je tenterai, répondit Severus sans savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_**

 _voici votre nouveau chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation", et cette fois il est relu et corrigé par Polala qui a refait le précédent aussi (je vais le mettre à jour dans quelques instants) pour vous proposer une lecture agréable. Donc on la remercie très très fort ^^_

 _Je tenais également à remercier mes lecteurs et reviewers sur cette fanfic et son début (Un Mauvais Garçon), vous êtes un vrai moteur._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Entre deux**

Après cet échange avec Lucius et sa femme, Severus était retourné avec le reste des convives. Il avait repéré Rosier, en pleine conversation avec l'un de leurs anciens camarades : Macnair. Hors de question d'aller les rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter Macnair. Ce sorcier était méchant. Peut-être d'ailleurs, était-ce pour cela qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Rosier. Les deux n'avaient fondamentalement rien de bon. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas donner tort à Lily. Ah, voilà qu'elle lui revenait en tête. _N'y avait-il pas moyen de la sortir de son esprit ?_ Lui murmurait une voix que les moldus appelaient conscience. Peut-être que la magie aurait pu le faire, mais lui, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Penser à Lily c'était sentir son cœur s'accélérer, son estomac se pincer, et son esprit se torturer. Oui, mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait eu de plus beau jusque là dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'un jour elle reviendrait vers lui. Ce jour où elle verrait qu'il pouvait lui apporter la sécurité. N'avait-il pas réussi pour sa mère en négociant avec Lucius quelques minutes auparavant ? Il pourrait le faire pour Lily. Quand ils seraient sortis de Poudlard, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, pour veiller sur elle comme Lucius veillait sur Narcissa.

— Tu as l'air bien soucieux Severus, lui dit alors Avery qui s'était approché de lui. Enfin toujours moins que Reg. Regarde-le. Il est complètement de côté, planté là à regarder les flûtes de champagne depuis plusieurs minutes.

Effectivement, la longue silhouette de Regulus Black se tenait debout près d'une des tables de service et fixait les verres, pensif.

— Tu crois qu'il essaie de deviner lequel est le plus rempli ? Franchement, il peut en avoir autant qu'il veut.

Mais Severus ne répondit pas à Avery. Regulus avait tellement changé en un an que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Physiquement, Regulus était le portrait de son frère aîné, en plus maigre et plus chétif. Durant l'année précédente, il s'était peu à peu enfermé dans un mutisme assez étrange avec les autres élèves, même si Severus avait eu droit à quelques conversations qui s'étaient souvent réduites au strict minimum. Regulus avait développé des tics nerveux et beaucoup des autres avaient fini par ranger tout ça sur le départ de Sirius et l'ambiance familiale chez les Black. Il fallait dire que tout aurait pu coller. Walburga ne cessait de préciser à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul enfant. Sirius avait disparu de la circulation et ne croisait sa mère que lorsqu'il fallait prendre le Poudlard express.

— Hum... Tiens regarde, Bellatrix s'approche de lui.

Effectivement, la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, habillée d'une grande robe en dentelle noire, s'approchait du jeune homme. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il la regarda avant de la suivre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit à ton avis Severus ? demanda Avery.

— Que le Maître voulait le voir, répondit Rosier qui venait de les rejoindre. Je le sais, elle était près de nous tout à l'heure et en parlait avec la mère de Reg.

Décidément, même sorti de Poudlard, Rosier n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le journaliste digne de Sorcière Hebdo du groupe.

— Sérieusement ? demanda Avery. Mais pourquoi lui parler à lui ?

Le jeune paraissait choqué de voir que quelqu'un comme Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom puisse s'intéresser à un étudiant qui venait juste de passer ses BUSE.

— Il semble que le Maître apprécie énormément la compagnie des sorciers de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black, répondit Rosier, dont la jalousie s'entendait au ton de sa voix. Mais bientôt il verra qui sont ses plus fidèles alliés, ajouta-il en marmonnant.

Avery regarda Rosier avec une certaine curiosité et demanda enfin :

— Ça y est ? Tu l'as rejoint ?

L'autre hocha la tête avec une fausse modestie :

— Oui, je l'ai rejoint.

Il approcha des deux autres et souleva sa manche pour leur montrer le crâne et le serpent qui y étaient désormais tatoués.

Avery siffla d'admiration.

— Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai.

Severus ajouta avec une pointe d'agacement :

— Je pense que très peu de sorciers s'amusent à parader avec alors que le Ministère fait des purges pour trouver ses partisans.

Rosier lui lança un regard courroucé avant de baisser sa manche.

— Tu verras Severus, un jour tu devras faire un choix et tu ne pourras pas rester dans cet entre-deux qui te convient tant... Regarde ce vieux Slughorn. Il est dans ce cas également. Intéressé par toute cette puissance, mais incapable de prendre la décision qui pourrait changer sa vie et le faire accéder à cette place au sein de l'élite qu'il désire tant !

Le professeur de potions discutait, entouré d'anciens élèves qui lui passaient des petits fours et des coupes de champagne ou de whisky à n'en plus finir.

— Il est pathétique, marmonna Rosier en hochant la tête. Le Maître essaye de le convaincre depuis des années4 de le rejoindre mais il refuse. Pourtant il aurait une place de choix. Un jour il faudra qu'il se décide ou nous devrons nous charger de lui.

Avery tressaillit et dit :

— Tu es flippant quand tu parles comme ça Ewan, tu sais ?

Pour toute réponse l'autre se contenta de sourire.

— Plus sérieusement Severus, il va être temps de penser à quel camp tu veux rejoindre. Celui des puissants et dignes héritiers des grandes familles, ou celui des autres, les adorateurs des moldus. Réfléchis, mais un jour ils viendront te voir. C'est le lot de tous les bons sorciers.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

— Quand on voit Crabbe et Goyle là-bas, on peut se demander s'il choisit vraiment les bons sorciers, plaisanta Avery pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère qui était aussi lourde que ce soir d'été orageux.

Les deux individus qu'il désignait à son camarade étaient en train de dévaliser le buffet magique et semblaient s'extasier de la réapparition des victuailles. Par Merlin, ces deux là n'avaient pas inventé le flippendo, ni même l'eau chaude des moldus.

— Je vais rentrer, finit par dire Severus.

— Déjà ? lui demanda l'autre.

— Oui, j'ai... autre chose à faire, lui répondit-il.

Il avait surtout envie d'aller prendre l'air ailleurs. Ici tout semblait l'étouffer.

— Si Lucius me cherche, tu lui diras que s'il a besoin de moi il n'a qu'à envoyer un hibou.

Sans attendre le réponse de l'autre, il transplana.

Le parc non loin de l'impasse du Tisseur était désert à cette heure et aucun moldu ne le vit apparaître au milieu des balançoires.

Il était énervé par ce que Rosier lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement entre-deux... Mais il était déjà un entre-deux ! Il était déjà à moitié moldu et à moitié sorcier ! Éternellement il serait un entre-deux ! Choisir un camp ne changerait jamais le fait qu'il était le fils de son père. Il pouvait se passer autant de pommade qu'il voulait, il pouvait noter partout qu'il était un Prince, il ne serait jamais autre chose que le fils Rogue.

Rageusement, il avança dans l'obscurité, sa cape filant derrière lui. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui, il voulait voir si Lily était chez elle. L'apercevoir quelques instants. S'il n'avait pas transplané chez lui directement c'était bien pour ça. Pour la voir, parce qu'elle lui manquait. A Poudlard il la voyait au détour des cours malgré tout, mais l'été il n'avait plus rien.

Il s'approcha du lotissement où elle vivait et entendit des rires. Son cœur se mit à battre. C'était une soirée plus claire que chez les Malefoy et les moldus mangeaient dans les jardins.

Doucement, il s'approcha de chez Lily. Le cœur battant. Elle était là, elle aussi. Dehors, avec Pétunia et leurs parents. Ils riaient avec d'autres personnes. De la famille sans doute. Lily souriait et son visage s'illuminait. Elle était magnifique.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi était entre deux univers. Elle aussi vivait deux mois par an chez les moldus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas rester dans cet entre-deux ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation". Comme d'habitude il est corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!) pour vous proposer une lecture plus propre._

 _Merci également à vous pour vos reviews!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Dernier retour à Poudlard**

La fumée du train à vapeur avait envahit les quais de la voie parallèle de King's Cross. Severus venait de transplaner là avec sa valise et son uniforme scolaire. Devant lui, les familles de sorcières et sorciers serraient dans leur bras leurs enfants qui partaient pour la première fois au château. Il les regarda avec une certaine indifférence. Lui allait prendre ce train pour la dernière fois dans ce sens. Ensuite il en aurait terminé avec Poudlard et il pourrait commencer sa vie dans le monde des sorciers. Le vrai. Celui où il n'y avait pas ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour protéger des créatures comme des loups-garous au détriment de la sécurité des élèves normaux, ceux qui avaient la présence d'esprit de ne pas se faire mordre, par exemple.

Cette rancœur qu'il avait gardée à l'égard de Lupin depuis la blague que lui avait fait Sirius Black et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie ne s'estompait pas dans son esprit et il en voulait toujours au directeur pour ne pas avoir renvoyé les protagonistes de ce coup monté.

Sur le bord des quais, il y avait d'ailleurs Black et Potter qui faisaient de grands signes à Lupin et Pettigrew. Ceux là allaient finir ensemble, tous les quatre dans une collocation, c'était évident. Il espérait bien avoir la chance de ne jamais les recroiser après Poudlard. Une dernière année et ça serait terminé, fini. Il ne les reverrait plus. Par Merlin, rien que cette pensée le faisait sourire.

Machinalement, il chercha Lily des yeux et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle serrait ses parents dans ses bras et semblait presque triste de les laisser encore une année. C'était quelque chose que lui n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre : cet attachement stupide à la famille. Sa mère ne l'accompagnait plus et ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots avant de se quitter ce matin là. Elle l'avait regardé dans son uniforme de Serpentard et lui avait seulement souhaité un bon voyage et une bonne année scolaire et il avait transplané à King's Cross. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Pas besoin de longs épanchements larmoyants.

Lily quitta ses parents en leur adressant un dernier signe de la main avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express et il fit pareil, en prenant soin de choisir le wagon le plus loin de celui des Préfets.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment encore vide et fit voler sa valise machinalement dans le panier.

— Wow ! Comment tu as fait ça?! s'exclama une petite voix à l'entrée du wagon.

Il regarda l'élève qui était vêtu de vêtements moldus et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que ce gosse était un de ces nouveaux nés-sorciers-dans-une-famille-de-moldus. Il ne lui répondit pas et le gamin n'insista pas.

Il n'avait nulle envie de répondre aux questions d'un enfant qui, manifestement, ne connaissait rien du monde auquel il venait de découvrir son appartenance. Il l'avait fait une fois, sept années auparavant...

— Il s'extasie devant chaque chose ce gosse, lui dit Mulciber en plaçant sa valise dans les filet. On a

beau dire, mais les sang-de-bourbes n'ont rien en commun avec nous.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de son camarade, puis reprit :

— Prêt pour les ASPIC Severus ?

Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire malin et Mulciber reprit :

— Évidemment que tu es prêt. Que je sois donné en pâture aux inferi si tu n'es pas le premier des Serpentards encore cette année aux résultats.

— Ne me tente pas, répondit Severus, sans que l'autre soit capable de dire s'il parlait sérieusement ou s'il était juste en train de plaisanter. Il changea de sujet.

— Il paraît qu'on a un nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Tu enfonces une porte ouverte. Aucun n'a duré plus d'un an depuis qu'on est ici, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

— Oui mais cette année c'est une femme, s'amusa Mulciber.

— Et ? Ça change quelque chose ? lui demanda Severus, qui n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour le genre du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que pour l'élevage des strangulots en aquarium.

— Il paraît qu'elle a été Auror et qu'elle a pris un congé pour enseigner à Poudlard, pour rendre service à Dumbledore, continua l'autre.

— Les gens qui prennent ce poste ont tous quelque chose à gagner là dedans, sinon ils ne le feraient pas, lui répondit Severus.

— Que peut-on gagner là dedans ? Un an d'enseignement et après disparition de la circulation. On n'a aucune nouvelle de la plupart de ceux qu'on a connu, fit assez justement remarquer Mulciber.

— On n'accepte pas ce genre de poste par hasard, répondit simplement Severus, avec un ton qui signifiait que la conversation à ce sujet était terminée.

La porte coulissa avant que Mulciber n'ait trouvé autre chose à dire et Regulus entra. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux qui laissaient deviner qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup au cours des derniers jours, voire des dernières semaines.

Il marmonna un bref :

— Salut ! à l'attention des deux autres et s'affala dans un siège avant de fermer les yeux.

Mulciber regarda un instant Regulus avant de regarder Severus avec insistance. Sans avoir besoin de pénétrer son esprit, il comprenait que l'autre s'inquiétait de l'état du jeune homme.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pu que constater les changements chez le cadet des Black. Plus il avait grandi et moins il était resté causant. Depuis l'année précédente il n'était presque plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une sorte de garçon perdu. Et là, il venait de s'endormir. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ils l'entendaient respirer avec régularité.

— Il m'inquiète, osa dire Mulciber à voix basse.

Severus hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'inquiétait un peu pour Regulus, mais l'esprit du jeune homme était

aussi impénétrable que la banque de Gringotts.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois ce fut au tour de Sirius Black, James Potter, et Peter Pettigrew d'entrer.

— Il n'y a pas de places ailleurs ? leur siffla Mulciber les yeux plein d'éclairs.

— Nous cherchons un chat, répondit simplement Sirius en souriant.

Aux yeux de Severus tout cela ne semblait être qu'un prétexte à une de leurs stupides blagues.

— Mais pourquoi donc cherchez-vous un chat ? rétorqua Mulciber qui était plus qu'excédé par leur présence.

— Sirius réfléchit à quel genre d'animal lui conviendrait le mieux, rétorqua James. Peter envisageait une souris.

Mulciber regarda Pettigrew des pieds à la tête et lui dit :

— Un rat lui irait mieux.

Le Gryffondor blêmit et les Serpentards sourirent. Personne n'aimait vraiment les rats à part quelques initiés. C'était des animaux infestés de maladies dans l'imaginaire collectif. Des nuisibles. Comparer Pettigrew à un rat c'était l'insulter et ça avait l'air d'avoir réussi. Cependant Potter se mit à rire il fut rejoint par Black :

—- Tu vois Peter, on te l'avait dit que le rat t'allait bien.

Pettigrew émit une sorte de couinement qui devait être sa manière de rire lorsqu'il était gêné.

Mulciber leva les yeux au ciel, excédé avant de dire :

— Nous n'avons pas de chat ici Black, dégage.

James eut un petit rire et lança à son meilleur ami :

— Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu es plus un homme à aimer les chiens.

Les trois amis rirent avant de sortir du compartiment sous le regard agacé de Mulciber. Severus n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait décidé d'ignorer, autant que faire se peut, les idiots de Gryffondors cette année.

— Ils me gonflent ces trois là... marmonna Mulciber comme s'il avait besoin d'extérioriser son agacement. Des m'as-tu vu.

— C'est nouveau ? demanda Severus, qui n'avait jamais vu son camarade aussi remonté contre Potter et sa bande.

L'autre rougit.

— Ah, il y a une fille là dessous alors.

Mulciber hocha la tête et répondit :

— Une des sixièmes années de Serdaigle.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche sans ouvrir les yeux et répondit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque qu'il ne sorte avec plus de deux semaines.

Puis il se rendormit.

Severus tourna la tête vers la vitre et il pensa à cet instant que c'était vraiment la dernière fois que le paysage défilerait pour l'amener à Poudlard.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de "La mauvaise réputation". A cause d'un petit soucis de temps il n'a pas pu être corrigé par Polala du coup vous retrouvez mes guillemets mais il sera harmonisée et relu par la suite (c'est fait! merci à elle!)._

 _Je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs et reviewers, vraiment merci, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un petit mot encourageant quand on écrit._

 _Je voulais également vous parler d'une affaire qui a eut lieu dimanche soir sur la toile, le web c'est enflammé car il s'est trouvé qu'une maison d'édition avait publié un roman directement plagié sur une fanfic HP. C'est juste une situation horrible et ça pose le problème de la protection de nos écrits sur le web et du statut de la fanfic._ _J'espère de tout coeur que l'auteur plagiée arrivera à faire valoir ses droits._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – La démonstration par l'exemple**

– Connaître le danger des créatures que vous pouvez rencontrer est une chose, mais dans une situation de stress et d'angoisse, serez-vous capable de vous défendre ? demanda Demona Corvux, la nouvelle titulaire du poste maudit.

La femme n'était ni jeune, ni vieille. Une bonne quarantaine peut-être. Les cheveux remontés en chignon n'étaient pas sans rappeler le professeur McGonagall mais le regard moins sévère, presque indifférent. Elle portait une robe de sorcière violette, cintrée à la taille et tenait sa baguette – incroyablement longue pour une baguette de femme normale – dans sa main.

– Bien sûr ! fanfaronna Potter.

Merlin pourquoi avait-il fallut que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal soit commun avec les Gryffondors pour leur dernière année ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui était assis sur sa chaise de classe comme s'il s'était agit d'un fauteuil de sa salle commune et dont la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison était nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules, sans être nouée, grand signe chez les Maraudeurs de contestation de l'autorité que leur imposait l'école. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser pour saisir sa baguette que sa cravate s'était nouée, bien serrée autour de sa gorge, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise mêlé à celui d'étouffement. Il dut passer sa main sur sa gorge pour desserrer un peu ce nœud qui l'asphyxiait.

– La démonstration par l'exemple Monsieur... Potter, releva-t-elle avec un certain mépris - ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire aux Serpentards - après avoir vérifié son nom sur le plan de classe qu'elle avait fait remplir aux élèves avant de commencer le cours. C'était quelque chose de très moldu mais de rudement efficace pour se souvenir des noms.

– Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu, lui répondit-il tandis qu'il continuait de desserrer sa cravate.

Entendre Potter se lamenter sur le fait que la professeure ne l'avait pas prévenu avait le don de mettre la plupart des Serpentards de la salle en colère. Potter et sa bande ne prévenaient jamais avant de s'en prendre aux autres mais ça ne devait pas s'appliquer pour eux ! Ridicule ! C'était un juste retour de bâton. La démonstration par l'exemple, comme elle disait.

– Personne ne vous préviendra, se contenta-t-elle d'affirmer avant de pointer sa baguette sur le tableau et d'y afficher une liste de conseils pour la vie de tous les jours.

– Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous préparer au mieux à ce qui vous arrivera après Poudlard. Lorsque vous aurez passé les murs du château pour la dernière fois.

Elle parcourait la salle du regard tandis que les élèves notaient les conseils sur le parchemin.

– Nous vivons des temps troublés où le danger peut venir frapper à n'importe quel moment. Votre capacité à réagir et à ne pas vous laisser surprendre ou submerger par vos émotions est la clef de votre survie, enchaîna-t-elle en passant d'un élève à l'autre. N'oubliez pas, vous n'aurez pas de seconde

chance.

Lorsque le premier cours se termina, les élèves repartirent avec différents avis sur la femme qui venait de leur donner comme devoir de lister les objets d'une maison classique qui pouvaient éventuellement servir à se défendre.

– C'est ridicule, commença l'une des Serpentard. Complètement ridicule. Pourquoi se servir d'objets alors que nous sommes sorciers ?!

– Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait à Potter ! lui répliqua Avery. On ne peut pas toujours être prêt.

Sur ce point, le Serpentard avait raison, on ne pouvait pas toujours être prêt.

– Potter est un fanfaron. Il méritait de tomber sur quelqu'un comme elle. Il n'était pas prêt parce qu'il se pense à l'abri, intouchable. C'est ça la différence, ajouta Scabior.

Avery se tourna vers lui, surpris. C'était rare qu'il ait un avis que quelque chose, ou du moins, qu'il l'exprime ouvertement.

– C'est vrai qu'elle change un peu de ce qu'on a pu avoir jusque là. Bien plus dans la pratique concrète que les autres. Le pire ça a dû être celui qui nous a fait disserter pendant une dizaine de parchemins sur 'les loups-garous et que faire si on en croise un'... Sérieusement... Combien de chances a-t-on de croiser un loup-garou ? Ils sont tous enregistrés désormais et on les surveille assez étroitement pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous en inquiéter.

Avery et ses certitudes avaient le don d'énerver Severus. Combien de chances avait-on de croiser un loup-garou ? Rien qu'à Poudlard, au moins une. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours avec les Gryffondors ou qu'ils allaient manger dans la Grande Salle. Et cette professeure qui leur apprenait que la peur, la surprise, tout ça pouvait paralyser le meilleur des sorciers. Il le savait déjà. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Et devant un camarade de classe qui aurait pu le tuer sous son apparence de loup-garou, ou pire, le transformer en un être hybride et sans vie normale possible. Ce jour-là, c'est cet idiot de Potter qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

– Inquiète-toi de ce que tu veux, moi je vais faire ses parchemins. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ensuite et papoter me met en retard, finit-il par dire avant de tourner les talons vers la bibliothèque devant un Avery médusé qui marmonna pour ses camarades :

– Lui, plus ça va, plus il est lunatique... Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver avec la langue bloquée contre le palais et il entendit un

– Vigilance constante, envoyé depuis le couloir où venait de tourner son camarde.

Trouver des objets qui pouvaient servir en cas d'agression était, somme toute, relativement simple. La moitié du petit mobilier pouvait être lancée, le gros servir de rempart, et les murs pouvaient exploser et provoquer des éboulements pour emprisonner la chose que l'on combattait. Il avait déjà

testé ça durant sa courte escapade dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais il lui restait en mémoire son échec : son manque de réaction et le fait que c'était Potter qui avait dû venir à son secours. Ce même Potter qui avait failli finir étranglé devant lui par sa cravate ce matin parce qu'il se pensait plus doué que les autres. Quel imbécile ! Potter et sa cravate, Potter et son Quidditch, Potter et ses amis... Il finit par grogner pour se sortir le Gryffondor de l'esprit et pouvoir se reconcentrer sur ses parchemins.

Il voulait terminer ses devoirs au plus vite. Les professeurs semblaient penser que l'année des ASPIC devait se concentrer énormément sur le travail personnel tant ils avaient chargé les élèves de parchemins dès les premiers jours.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vraiment se consacrer à la demande des Malefoy depuis qu'il était là. Et, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, tenter ce genre de choses était impossible en l'absence de... ressources documentaires... Il lui fallait obtenir de Slughorn l'autorisation d'aller dans la réserve piocher dans ce qui avait pu se faire auparavant. En matière de potions, il ne partait pas de rien. Modifier des dosages était une chose, partir à l'aventure et risquer des vies en était une autre. C'était l'avenir de Lucius et Narcissa qu'il avait entre les mains, la possibilité de clouer le bec à Rosier, et surtout sa chance de se faire remarquer. Il ne devait pas échouer et il n'échouerait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les astres ou les runes pour le savoir. C'était évident.

Il ne quitta la bibliothèque que pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Toutes les rédactions étaient achevées et il espérait pouvoir passer un week-end à vaquer à d'autres occupations.

A la table des Serpentards, Avery refusait de l'approcher. Il n'avait pas trouvé amusant le petit sortilège qu'il avait utilisé contre lui un peu plus tôt et Severus fut forcé de constater que c'était reposant de ne pas avoir à le supporter jacasser. D'autant plus que cette Ombrage parlait assez fort de son cours de métamorphose pour l'agacer suffisamment pour la soirée. Par Merlin, cette fille avait une voix et une conversation qui donnaient envie de s'arracher les conduits auditifs.

Au final, Severus sortit de table sans avoir mangé grand chose et il fut très vite imité par Regulus Black, qui, lui, n'avait pas dû manger grand chose depuis des semaines.

– Trop de bruit, murmura le cadet des Black.

Severus hocha la tête.

– Tu as une mine affreuse Reg, finit par lui dire le septième année.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de hocher la tête.

Ces deux là se muraient dans des silences différents et ne semblaient rompre leur solitude qu'en de rares moments où ils étaient capables de savoir que l'autre allait mal.


	19. Chapter 19

_****Bonjour à toutes et à tous!****_

 _Comme promis voici la suite de cette fanfiction._

 _Exceptionnellement_ _, elle n'est pas relu du coup vous avez toujours mes anciens codes de dialogues en guillemets mais dès que c'est fait, je change promis (c'est fait merci à Polala!)._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs pour leur fidélité et leurs petits mots._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Le Préfet-en-chef**

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à jouer avec les fioles et les chaudrons que lui avait fourni la Salle sur Demande ? Sans doute depuis un peu trop longtemps puisque la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc ne laissait plus transparaître que la lumière de la Lune. Une Lune croissante qui annonçait le début d'un nouveau cycle. D'ici quelques semaines, ce cher Remus serait à nouveau dans la Cabane Hurlante pour sa douloureuse transformation. Severus détacha son regard de l'astre et regarda le mélange qui reposait dans le chaudron devant lui. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui se révélerait concluant, mais il en remplit néanmoins une fiole et indiqua la numéro de l'essai dessus. Il notait chaque tentative et comment il avait obtenu ce résultat sur des parchemins qui étaient entièrement consacrés à cet exercice et qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui tout le temps.

Il avait prévu de tenter quelques expériences, pour tester l'efficacité de ses potions, sur des couples de créatures magiques dont la reproduction en captivité était plus hasardeuse, mais il voulait avoir plus que quelques fioles avant de commencer. Il détestait s'occuper de ces bêtes et il espérait qu'une alternative se présente à lui pour pouvoir déléguer tout ça.

Pour l'heure, il pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron et dit :

– Recurvit, afin de le rendre aussi propre et étincelant que d'habitude.

Maintenant, il lui fallait regagner la salle commune des Serpentards en traversant presque tout le Château sans se faire repérer. Mais ça, il savait le faire. Depuis qu'il était petit, on n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il se déplaçait comme une ombre ou un fantôme. Pas de bruit et il était là, assis sur une chaise. C'était juste qu'il aimait être discret et qu'il avait appris à ne pas faire chanter le parquet, ni résonner les pierres.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de ne pas être seul dans ses déplacements vers cette salle. Comme si on le suivait. C'était ridicule. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de se dire. Sans doute que toutes ces années à vivre dans l'angoisse d'une agression de Potter et sa bande avaient laissé plus de traces sur sa psyché qu'il n'avait voulu le croire. Il devenait paranoïaque. C'était sans doute ça l'explication.

De toute façon, il lui fallait regagner son dortoir et espérer que les autres Serpentards aient déserté la salle commune. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions ou qu'on fantasme sur son absence.

Il rangea ses parchemins, attrapa le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans la section principale car Slughorn avait refusé de lui donner une autorisation pour consulter la Réserve. _Vous comprenez, mon cher Severus, que je ne peux pas vous faire de fleur sans rapport avec les cours, il en va de ma crédibilité en tant que Professeur. De plus, qui me dit que vous ne serez pas tenté par autre chose ?_ Il avait abandonné l'idée et s'était rabattu sur un livre qui s'appelait Potions et enfants, comment booster ses chances d'avoir un génie. Rien que le titre laissait penser que ce livre était une

vaste blague et Severus espérait que son nom disparaîtrait rapidement de la fiche de suivi ou que ce livre ne serait plus consulté de son vivant pour éviter un malentendu malheureux.

Quand il fut prêt, il tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans le couloir désert du quatrième étage, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière. A la place de la porte qu'il venait de passer il n'y avait plus qu'un mur.

Il entama alors son périple vers les cachots avec la désagréable sensation qu'il n'était pas seul dans les couloirs et qu'il n'était pas suivi par un fantôme.

Il eut confirmation de ses doutes alors qu'il venait de gagner le palier du quatrième étage, la voix de la personne qu'il détestait le plus après son père raisonna dans le hall.

– La chauve-souris des cachots est sortie faire sa promenade nocturne, Servilus ?

Severus se retourna. Potter était là, devant lui.

– Et il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur l'insomniaque Potter et son impression que le règlement ne s'applique qu'aux autres, manifestement, répondit-il.

Il se moquait bien de lui laisser penser qu'il était une chauve-souris mais ce genre de remarques l'agaçait au plus haut point venant de quelqu'un qui passait ses nuits à arpenter le château depuis sept ans.

– Je suis Préfet-en-chef, moi, Servilus, lui fit remarquer James Potter.

Severus regarda plus attentivement l'uniforme de Potter et vit le badge étinceler sur sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant ?

– A qui l'as-tu volé Potter ? lui répondit le Serpentard avec le plus profond des mépris dont il se sentait capable.

– Le professeur McGonagall me l'a envoyé cet été, se contenta d'expliquer l'autre. Les yeux du Gryffondor étincelaient.

– Depuis quand mets-tu le mot professeur devant le nom de l'un d'entre eux ? Tu as appris le respect durant l'été ? rétorqua Severus qui sentait le piège se refermer sur lui.

– Devine, riposta l'autre en souriant.

C'était clairement un appel à ce qu'il lise ses pensées. Du moins le Serpentard l'avait-il pris ainsi. Mais que risquait-il d'y découvrir qui rendait James Potter aussi sûr de lui et de son mauvais coup ?

– Alors Servilus, tu ne vois pas ? Qui pourrait être la seule personne qui pourrait m'enseigner quelque chose ?

Le Serpentard blêmit. Il avait refusé de laisser cette idée venir à son esprit mais voilà que l'autre jeune homme lui confirmait ses soupçons. La seule personne qui pouvait le faire changer et venir fanfaronner devant lui était Lily.

Voyant que Severus avait deviné, le sourire de James s'élargit un peu plus.

– Tu as deviné Servilus. Ça se lit sur ton visage.

La rage montait chez le Serpentard. Ses poings se serraient pour ne pas laisser ses mains trembler. Et

puis il attrapa sa baguette magique et, avant que le trop-sûr-de-lui-Potter ne puisse saisir la sienne il lança :

– Sectumsempra ! et James Potter se retrouva projeté au sol, lardé de coups d'épées.

– Expelliarmus ! la baguette du Serpentard vola dans les airs tandis que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrew retiraient la cape d'invisibilité de leur camarade.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ! lui demanda Lupin, tandis que Sirius et Peter se rapprochaient du corps ensanglanté d'un James Potter qui marmonnait que ça allait, alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir passé sa soirée à jouer avec les couteaux.

– Rien, mentit le Serpentard.

Black lança un regard à Severus et lui lança :

– On te fera renvoyer pour ça Servilus. Tu ne pourras pas finir ta scolarité. Adieu les ASPIC. Tu retourneras vivre chez les moldus que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter espèce de sang-mêlé.

Que c'était ironique d'entendre le fils renié de Walburga Black lui dire qu'il n'avait pas sa place chez les sorciers parce qu'il n'avait pas le sang pur.

– Tu ressembles à ta mère Black, lui répondit le Serpentard avant de reprendre. Et je ne serai pas renvoyé de l'école ou du moins pas tout seul. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure non plus vous trois. Encore que pour toi Remus, je ne sais pas, tu es toujours Préfet ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir que Potter est Préfet-en-chef et pas toi ?

Tandis que Lupin ne répondait pas, Black se permit de dire :

– Nous aurons une retenue mais tu seras renvoyé.

Mais Severus souriait, il savait que même s'ils allaient cafter il ne serait pas renvoyé. Dumbledore ne renvoyait pas les élèves pour des tentatives de meurtres comprenant des loups-garous alors un petit sortilège au milieu d'une agression, ce n'était rien ; mais il jouait surtout la possibilité de pouvoir disposer de ses soirées comme il l'entendait plutôt que de les passer en retenues. Il regardait Potter qui s'asseyait avec difficulté sur le sol soutenu par Pettigrew.

– Tu devras rendre ton badge Potter. Quelle déception tu seras alors. Il faudra que tu lui avoues ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

Sirius regardait James comme si la décision lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul et qu'il venait de le réaliser. James leva la tête vers le Serpentard.

– Tu penses que tu as gagné Servilus... C'est ça hein. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rentrer dans ton dortoir où personne ne t'attend tandis que moi j'irai faire panser mes blessures par Lily et elle saura la vérité.

Le cœur du Severus tomba dans sa poitrine en pensant à son ancienne amie mais il ne dit rien. Tout ça c'était terminé. C'était l'avenir qui comptait. Ce qui se passerait après Poudlard. Lily finirait par voir à quel point James Potter était une ordure et elle reviendrait vers lui. Oui, il en était persuadé. Et c'était cette seule pensée qui lui permettait de se tenir debout et droit devant les quatre Gryffondors à ses pieds. Un jour il gagnerait vraiment et ils devraient le reconnaître.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à vous tous!**_

 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas, cette semaine, ce chapitre est corrigé (et ses deux copains d'avant aussi) merci beaucoup à Polala pour son super travail!_

 _Merci également à vous de continuer à me suivre après autant de chapitre (92 en tout et pour tout rien que pour cette "saga"!) et merci pour vos reviews!_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Le match de Quidditch**

L'épisode de la confrontation avec les Maraudeurs était resté gravé au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Severus. L'arrogance de James Potter quand il lui avait annoncé que Lily, sa Lily, avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Lily qui, un peu moins de deux ans auparavant affirmait préférer la créature du lac à James Potter. Lily qui avait toujours jugé le Gryffondor prétentieux. Lily qui venait de tomber dans ses filets. Severus avait envisagé, bien sûr, un filtre, une potion, un sortilège. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un envoûtement. Mais son cœur, qui battait un peu plus fort à chaque fois que son esprit lui donnait de fausses illusions, semblait se briser un peu plus fort quand il devinait le mensonge du raisonnement.

Ironiquement, si on avait coutume de dire que c'était le cœur qui se brisait, Severus avait eu l'impression que les fragments du sien étaient allés plomber son estomac tant il n'avait plus d'appétit, ni d'envie pour rien qui puisse être comestible. En une semaine, il était devenu plus maigre et plus pâle qu'avant. Il était effrayant. Les cernes creusaient ses orbites et il ressemblait de plus en plus au vampire que fuyaient les Première Année.

Au premier cours commun qui avait suivi, il avait fait demi-tour en arrivant dans le couloir et était retourné au dortoir des Serpentards qu'il n'avait plus quitté de la journée. Revoir Lily était une véritable torture à laquelle il avait pensé pouvoir se soustraire par la fuite ; mais c'était idiot. Comme si la douleur de ce qu'il ressentait comme une trahison pouvait s'estomper en la fuyant. C'était tellement ridicule. Il le savait pourtant. Plus Lily était loin de lui et plus il avait besoin d'elle. Le fait qu'elle soit avec Potter ne la rendait que plus désirable, si c'était encore possible, à ses yeux et c'est fort de cette constatation qu'il retourna aux cours communs les jours suivants, tout en prenant soin d'avoir l'air... détaché.

Heureusement pour lui, la salle commune des Serpentards s'animait le soir d'une ferveur qu'il détestait en temps habituel car trop bruyante pour travailler, mais qui était salvatrice dans les moments où il avait besoin de ne plus s'entendre réfléchir. Le premier match de l'année allait opposer les Serpents aux Blaireaux et tout le monde ou presque attendait la confrontation avec impatience en cherchant des slogans pour des bannières magiques.

Dolores Ombrage peignait d'ailleurs avec ferveur le sien sur sa bannière : _Les blaireaux sont des zéros_ tout en parlant avec les Carrow. Severus trouvait ce slogan ridicule mais il était relativement difficile de trouver des rimes avec Poufsouffle, à part : _Les Poufsouffles s'essoufflent_.

Une des autres options était de se servir des figurations sur les blasons aussi voyait-on se dessiner des bannières avec des slogans comme : _Les blaireaux n'arrivent jamais en haut, un blaireau sur un balai c'est très laid, les serpents sont toujours gagnants, Serpentard pour la victoire, Vert et Argent, couleurs des gagnants !_

Avery, qui avait été promu Capitaine des Serpentards pour sa dernière année dans l'équipe, chapeautait tout ça avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le Quidditch, c'était toute sa vie et il ne laisserait personne lui retirer ça.

Le vendredi soir, veille du match, la salle commune des Serpentards n'était plus qu'une profonde cacophonie. Severus s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et regardait distraitement une bannière bourrée de fautes d'orthographes. Il ne remarqua pas Regulus qui lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil, surpris de le voir au milieu d'un vacarme qu'il ne cachait pas détester. Le cadet des Black monta dans son dortoir sans que personne ne le remarque, dépité. Il avait l'impression que le fait que son camarade soit au milieu du groupe l'isolait encore un peu plus.

La soirée dura encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de l'équipe n'envoie ses joueurs se coucher. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on affrontait Poufsouffle qu'il fallait fêter la victoire avant le match.

Comme le dit Avery avant de monter dans le dortoir :

— Ne vendons pas la peau du blaireau avant qu'il ne soit K.O.

Tout le monde sourit et obéit docilement.

— QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIITTTCHHHHHHHHHH, hurla Avery alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs de la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle ce samedi matin, faisant applaudir une grosse partie de la table. Il venait de se lever et l'appétit ne semblait pas être coupé par l'angoisse du match.

Il profitait du buffet tout en faisant un bref rappel du pourquoi les Serpentards allaient – et devaient - gagner entre deux bouchées.

— Je veux mon nom sur le trophée cette année ! répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises. Une trace de mon passage dans cette école ! Je veux que tout le monde voie mon nom dans la salle des trophées !

Mulciber lui répondit ce qui brûlait les lèvres de Severus :

— Tu veux ton nom dans une salle où personne ne va en dehors de ceux qui sont punis et qui doivent la nettoyer ?

Avery lui répondit tout en se levant :

— C'est mieux que de ne rien laisser du tout comme vous, il visait clairement Mulciber, Scabior et Severus. Je vais aux vestiaires.

— Oui ça serait dommage de rater ton rendez-vous avec la gloire, lui lança son ami.

Avery les quitta sans rien ajouter et c'est Scabior qui prit la parole :

— Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

Mulciber descendit son jus de citrouilles d'un trait et répondit :

— Non, avant de se lever à son tour.

Vraisemblablement c'était un mensonge et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être legilimens pour le deviner.

— Le match commence bien, marmonna Scabior. J'espère qu'ils seront assez intelligents pour faire passer l'équipe avant leur dispute.

Severus ne répondit pas et se leva à son tour. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi les deux étudiants étaient en froid. La nomination d'Avery à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch avait fait quelques jaloux, parmi lesquels son meilleur ami. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Mulciber n'avait pas été sélectionné d'office dans l'équipe titulaire et il n'était que remplaçant en cas de désistement. La tension entre les deux amis était montée d'un cran quand le poursuiveur avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir son rôle à cause d'un léger accident avec un hippogriffe en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Severus descendit les escaliers pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait promis qu'il irait au match, même si son intérêt pour le sport était limité.

Pour un mois d'octobre, le temps était encore exceptionnellement doux et la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée avec un petit vent, mais rien qui n'aurait pu déranger le match prévu contre les Poufsouffles.

Les élèves de toutes les maisons affluaient autour de lui vers le stade. Chacun voulait une place dans les gradins. Les première année de familles moldues attendaient avec impatience de découvrir ce nouveau sport. Il y avait un enthousiasme étonnant autour de ce sport, un peu comme le football des moldus : des règles pas vraiment compréhensibles mais des fans survoltés.

Pour peu, après un an d'absence à ces rendez-vous, Severus se serait presque senti pris au jeu du supporter.

Il grimpa pour s'asseoir dans l'une des tribunes de Serpentard et s'assit, bientôt rejoint par Scabior.

Le coup de sifflet fut donné et le match se déroula comme il était prévu que ça se passe : Serpentard vainqueur sur Poufsouffle avec une très large avance qui ne pouvait laisser de doute sur un coup de chance.

Les élèves vidèrent les gradins et descendirent vers le parc. Scabior avait entraîné Severus vers les vestiaires pour saluer leurs deux amis, en espérant que la victoire les ait rabibochés. C'est peu avant d'arriver à leur destination que Severus les aperçut. James et Lily s'éloignant main dans la main du gradin duquel ils avaient dû regarder le match. Le Serpentard s'immobilisa. Il était au delà de la jalousie. Que Lily sorte avec un quelqu'un était une chose qu'il aurait, de toute façon, eu du mal à accepter, mais qu'elle ait choisi James Potter et qu'ils s'affichent ensemble lui était insoutenable.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme toujours, voici votre chapitre pour bien démarrer le week-end. Il a été relu et corrigé par Polala (Merci!)._

 _Etant donné qu'on me l'a demandé en review, je vais le préciser ici pour tout le monde: j'essaierai de vous proposer la première partie "Un mauvais garçon" au format e-book gratuit (je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Rowling et je ne publierai pas 50 nuances de Severus en changeant le nom du héros) dès que tout sera corrigé (petit coucou à ma Bêta si elle lit le chapeau)._

 _Ceci étant dit, je tenais à vous remercier, vraiment, pour vos reviews parce que c'est vraiment une motivation pour continuer et ne pas lâcher tout ce que j'écris depuis presque un an et qui représente déjà pas mal de pages._

 _J'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Au détour du couloir**

Lily et James Potter marchant main dans la main dans le parc du château... l'image l'avait hanté les jours qui avaient suivi. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son imagination se servait de ces images pour en créer d'autres. La jalousie le dévorait. Il n'y avait donc aucune justice ?! James Potter, le gamin qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dans le train pour Poudlard, prenait également la femme qu'il aimait. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Le pire était cette satanée lune que le Serpentard voyait se refléter dans le lac et qui semblait lui dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que Sirius Black réussisse son coup et qu'il finisse dévoré par leur ami Lupin. Mourir sous les crocs d'un loup-garou était sans doute bien moins douloureux que de devoir supporter la vision de sa Lily avec lui.

Si les nuits de Severus lui montraient son cauchemar, ses journées il les passait à éviter de croiser les tourtereaux. C'était sa manière de se protéger. En s'enfermant dans une tour d'ivoire peut-être que tout serait moins douloureux. Moins on était sensible, moins les choses nous atteignaient. Il fallait s'endurcir. Cependant, il avait tout de même tenté de ne pas les avoir sur son chemin.

C'est en prenant un chemin détourné après un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où Potter s'était encore illustré par son manque d'attention, que Severus croisa le cadet des Black.

Surpris de ne pas être seul dans le couloir, il lança :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? à l'autre Serpentard.

Regulus le regarda, haussa les sourcils et lui répondit :

— La même chose que toi.

Pour quiconque étranger au duo, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais Severus se contenta de cette réponse parce qu'il en connaissait la teneur. Les deux empruntaient se couloir précisément parce qu'ils n'y rencontreraient presque personne.

— Je suis désolé pour toi, lui lança simplement Regulus. Severus voulut lui demander comment il le savait mais il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, l'autre répondait déjà. Je les ai vu après le match.

Severus hocha la tête, sa gorge se nouait. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dans ce château à lui montrer un peu de compassion et à se comporter comme un ami soit le frère de Sirius Black ?

— Que faisais-tu au match ? lui demanda-t-il alors, pour changer de sujet sans doute.

L'autre eut un petit sourire, mais Severus n'était pas capable de savoir si c'était une certaine joie ou simplement de la mélancolie.

— Avery m'a proposé de devenir attrapeur.

Il était vrai que l'attrapeur des Serpentards n'était pas le meilleur sur ces derniers matchs et qu'Avery avait déjà dit à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait qu'il trouve mieux que cet empoté de Croupton, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferrait vraiment.

— Tu as accepté ? lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Regulus hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Qui aurait refusé ?

Effectivement, même lui aurait sans doute accepté ce genre d'honneur s'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un quelconque talent sur un balai volant, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il fallait dire que Regulus aurait sans doute droit au meilleur balai sur le marché alors que lui... lui aurait eu un balai de l'école, le genre de balai qui essaye de désarçonner son sorcier à peine assis sur le manche.

— Mère sera tellement contente, murmura Regulus tout en continuant de sourire.

Le cadet des Black avait un sens du sacrifice qui était surprenant. Cette capacité qu'il avait à se mettre entre parenthèse pour faire plaisir à sa mère et à sa famille intriguait autant quelle effrayait Severus.

— Slughorn lui a encore envoyé un hibou pour vanter mes talents, continua-t-il, comme si être avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un peu plus important que les autres lui permettait de vider son sac. Tes parents en reçoivent des hiboux ?

Severus haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

— Non.

L'autre le regarda surpris de sa réponse et ajouta :

— Pourtant tu es meilleur que moi en potions. J'ai toujours été surpris de ne pas te voir souvent aux réunions du club de Slug, mais je me suis dit que ton absence était sans doute liée à sa présence.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, c'était tellement évident. Lily... elle était l'une des élèves favorites du vieux professeur. Lily et son talent insolent pour la magie. Lily qui avait compensé son statut de née moldue en travaillant pour être la meilleure. Mais, quoi qu'en dise le maître des potions, c'était lui, Severus T. Rogue, qui l'avait découverte. C'était lui qui avait tout de suite remarqué son talent et qui l'avait encouragée. C'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée dès qu'elle avait eu des questions. C'était encore lui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant cinq ans dans ce château. C'était lui aussi qui avait tout gâché en la traitant de sang-de-bourbe. Et c'était encore lui qui se sentait misérable à mourir depuis tout ce temps. Lui qui se donnait des airs froids, distants, inatteignables, parce qu'il se construisait un monde où il pourrait continuer d'avancer malgré ça. Une carapace comme celle des crabes de feu, indestructible ou presque. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que s'il ne faisait pas ce travail mental, il n'avait plus qu'à monter en haut de cette foutue tour d'astronomie et se jeter dans le vide comme l'idée l'avait déjà effleuré.

— Il organise une fête pour Noël, on peut venir avec quelqu'un. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Severus le regarda. La proposition était étrange même s'il voyait bien que Regulus n'avait aucun sous entendu d'aucune sorte en la faisant.

Aller à la fête du club de Slug pouvait éventuellement lui ouvrir la porte de la réserve que le vieux professeur lui refusait. Mais y aller c'était aussi prendre le risque de croiser Lily, et surtout James Potter qui ne manquerait pas de se greffer à elle.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

L'autre parut presque déçu.

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une des filles de Serpentard, il y en a plein qui attendent après toi.

Regulus eut un petit rire.

— Ce n'est pas après moi qu'elles attendent mais après ce que pourrait leur apporter une relation avec l'unique héritier des Black encore couché sur testament. Il marqua une petite pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur puis il s'abandonna à la confidence. Tu sais, des fois j'envie Sirius. Il ne doit rien à personne et il s'est affranchi de ses chaînes. Non pas que je trouve que ma famille m'enchaîne, je ne suis pas malheureux, mais tout le monde me regarde comme l'héritier et attend que je joue mon rôle, alors que je ne suis que moi et que même ça j'ai déjà du mal à le faire correctement.

Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans la confidence que venait de lui faire Regulus. Ce gosse qui avait tout par le sang et qui se sentait coincé par cette même famille au point d'envier la vie de paria qu'avait choisi son frère.

— Tu lui en veux ? lui demanda Severus.

— Non, répondit-il en devinant que son camarade parlait de Sirius. Regulus souriait du sourire le plus sincère qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au bout du couloir et rejoignirent le grand escalier. C'est au détour du dernier angle qu'il leur restait à franchir qu'ils la virent.

Tous les trois s'immobilisèrent et se regardèrent un instant. Le cœur de Severus marqua un raté et il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir s'il voulait parler ou non mais Lily décida pour lui. Elle baissa les yeux et les contourna pour reprendre son chemin en marchant un peu plus vite, son cœur à elle aussi battait un peu plus vite que la normale. Même lorsqu'on décide de rayer quelqu'un de sa vie, on ne peut pas rayer les sentiments qu'on a à son égard, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Un être qui a compté compte toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ça, même la Gryffondor ne l'ignorait pas. Si elle refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole, elle n'ignorait pas que c'était lui le premier à lui avoir avoué sa condition et elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur en refusant de lui parler à nouveau et en sortant avec Potter, même si sa conscience était capable de se justifier ses actions.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Pour chapitre je tenais à remercier ma Bêta puisqu'à 14h hier, il semblait relativement compromis que vous ayez quelque chose ce matin parce que je n'avais pas l'esprit à ça... Au final, hier soir, le chapitre était écrit et corrigé. Alors merci à elle._

 _Merci à vous aussi de me suivre depuis un moment déjà et de me laisser des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Le cadeau de Noël**

Finalement Severus n'avait pas accompagné Regulus Black à la petite fête de Noël que le professeur de potions avait organisée. Non, à la place il avait choisi de rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec les quelques autres élèves qui n'étaient pas retournés dans leurs familles cette année là. Et ils n'avaient pas été nombreux. Ce soir, ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine lorsqu'il traversa le passage qui séparait le couloir des cachots de la salle commune. La plupart s'étaient éclipsés avant que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait l'envie de leur rappeler l'esprit de cette fête moldue en les rassurant sur le fait que l'école était leur famille au même titre que celles qu'ils n'avaient pas rejoint cette même année.

Merlin soit loué, il avait pu se sauver avant, lorsque les privilégiés du club de Slug avaient pris congé, il s'était levé avec eux.

C'est en arrivant dans les sous-sols qu'il avait tourné vers la salle commune tandis que Regulus lui avait juste souri avec une certaine mélancolie empreinte de compréhension. C'était étrange, il avait pourtant verrouillé son esprit aux intrusions, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir voir ce qu'il pensait. Ou peut-être se contentait-il de deviner ? Diable, il faisait peut-être partie de ces personnes capables de lire dans les autres comme dans des livres ouverts.

Il était sorti de ses pensées concernant Regulus en atteignant les cachots - que quelqu'un avait cru bon de décorer avec des guirlandes multicolores. Lui qui avait espéré que l'endroit serait le refuge idéal pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette fête stupide, il tombait sur des décorations disséminées un peu partout.

— Idioties... grommela-t-il tout en repensant et au costume dont Dumbledore avait affublé son garde chasse favori. Hagrid avait été habillé en un Père Noël ridiculement grand et le vieux sorcier lui avait teint la barbe en blanc pour rendre le tout plus... crédible sans doute ; il ne voyait que cette explication si tant était qu'il y en ait eu une à cette histoire.

Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart des autres et avait entrepris de finir les devoirs que leur avait donné le professeur Binns avant de leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

— Tu fais tes devoirs le soir de Noël ? lui avait demandé un élève de troisième année.

Il s'était crispé d'exaspération, ce qui avait failli lui faire raturer son écriture d'habitude si droite et impeccable, mais il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers l'adolescent. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser à ce genre de question. Comme il avait autre chose à faire que de fêter Noël la nuit du réveillon de Noël. Si c'était si important pour l'autre, personne ne le forçait à rester ici plutôt que de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

S'il ne lui avait pas répondu, l'adolescent se retrouva tout de même avec la langue collée au palais. Surpris, le garçon recula et partit en courant vers d'autres élèves. Severus eut un petit rictus satisfait.

C'était en quelque sorte ça son esprit de Noël.

Il replongea dans ses notes et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers l'horloge qui trônait dans la Salle Commune, elle indiquait que minuit était passé depuis un moment. Il referma son grimoire d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers son dortoir désert. Aucun des septièmes années n'avait décidé de passer Noël ici. C'était tant mieux. Il n'était pas obligé d'éteindre les lumières plus tôt qu'il ne le voulait parce que Scabior voulait dormir ou qu'Avery grognait qu'un bon joueur de Quidditch est un joueur reposé et qu'il fallait qu'il éteigne cette foutue bougie avant qu'il ne la lui mette dans un endroit tout aussi noir que l'obscurité qu'il réclamait ! Et le lendemain matin, Avery avait dû aller à l'infirmerie pour une éruption de boutons que l'équipe médicale avait attribuée à une allergie à la lessive utilisée par les elfes de maison pour les draps. L'excuse avait été donnée. Severus se garda bien de relever que les elfes de maison n'utilisaient pas de lessive mais lavaient magiquement les draps. Et tout fut bien.

Cette nuit, il s'endormit sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Si la matière était rendue soporifique en partie par le professeur qui l'enseignait, la révolution des fées de janvier 1425 aurait réussi à endormir un insomniaque tant elle était dénuée de tout intérêt. C'en était presque stupide. Les fées avaient décidé de se révolter contre un arrêté pris par ce qui deviendrait le Ministère de la Magie des siècles plus tard, les reléguant au simple statut de créatures magiques et leur retirant par là le droit de bénir les berceaux de certains nourrissons. Totalement dénuées d'intelligence, elles avaient pris cette habitude de bénédiction depuis des siècles et le faisant indistinctement sur les enfants de sorciers et ceux des moldus, occasionnant ça et là, légendes ou bûchers, selon l'imagination du coin. Devant l'annonce de leur nouvelle condition, plusieurs d'entre elles avaient tenté d'organiser des actions, mais très vite elles furent maîtrisées et humiliées par les sorciers. Lire toute cette histoire avait seulement eu pour mérite de faire repenser Severus au jour où Lily avait pris sa mère pour une fée parce qu'elle avait une baguette. Elle s'était vexée et le garçon avait expliqué à Lily que les fées n'avaient rien à voir avec celles que se figuraient les petits moldus. Peut-être qu'elles étaient un peu plus intelligentes que ce qu'il avait prétendu mais pas de beaucoup. Et le professeur avait demandé de faire un parallèle entre cette révolution sans intérêt et un autre événement impliquant des fées. Le Serpentard avait dû s'endormir à cet instant, la seule chose qu'il avait noté sur son parchemin pour cette question était Cottingley.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il constata que son livre était posé avec un marque page sur sa table de nuit, tout comme ses parchemins et sa plume. Les elfes de maison avaient dû passer pendant qu'il dormait. Il bailla et se leva avant de réaliser qu'il avait quelques paquets au pied de son lit.

Il ouvrit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. C'était Avery. Des sacs de bonbons dans des récipients en verre. Pas rancunier, son camarade lui avait fait parvenir ce dont il avait besoin durant les cours de Slughorn.

Un autre paquet lui parvint de Rosier. Il y trouva un serpent vivant qui rampa quelques centimètres

avant d'exploser et de laisser une carte qui lui souhaitait un bon Noël avec Dumbledore et bon courage pour finir l'année avec ce vieux fou.

Une autre carte lui venait de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. C'étaient des vœux habituels, rien de transcendant.

Il posa les cartes sur son lit et attrapa le dernier papier entouré d'un ruban. Intrigué, il déroula le parchemin et eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y en avait pas un mais deux.

Le premier mot disait :

 _Moi, Horace Slughorn, autorise Severus T. Rogue a consulter et emprunter le livre de la réserve dont il a besoin pour ses examens de potions._

 _La signature du professeur était bien un original mais pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ?_

Il déroula le second parchemin :

 _Joyeux Noël Severus._

 _Regulus A. Black_

Regulus... comment avait-il su ? Lui qui pensait être bon pour protéger ses pensées ! Il avait dû être tellement absorbé par le dilemme qu'avait créé en lui la proposition du cadet des Black de l'accompagner à cette soirée pour y faire attention.

En dehors du physique, rien ne liait les deux enfants de Walburga Black. Regulus était capable d'être quelqu'un d'incroyablement... surprenant.

— Par Merlin, Regulus... dit-il à voix basse comme s'il eut cru que le prononcer tout haut eut pu faire disparaître le précieux papier. Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu fait ?

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et enfila rapidement une robe de sorcier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était le jour de Noël qu'il ne profiterait pas de cette autorisation pour emprunter le livre qu'il désirait.

Il disparut dans les escaliers des dortoirs, laissant les aventures des fées de Cottingley en suspens. Il avait bien mieux à chercher.

La bibliothèque était déserte ce matin là, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle soit ouverte, celles des moldus fermaient pour ce genre de célébration.

Il montra son autorisation et put pénétrer dans le rayon potions, et seulement celui-ci, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du bibliothécaire d'un autre âge.

Il leva la main vers le grimoire à la couverture usée par le temps et le saisit avec précaution. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Peut-être que le futur de la dynastie Malefoy se trouvait entre ces pages. Il ne s'attarda pas dans les rayons et fila directement dans la salle sur demande, son grimoire dans son sac.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre chapitre du samedi pour bien terminer votre semaine de rentrée qui, je l'espère n'a pas été trop dure._

 _Il a été corrigé par Polala que je remercie pour ses messages d'encouragement ^_^_

 _Merci également à vous tous pour vos gentilles reviews! Elles me font très plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23 - Chacun son chemin_**

Lorsque les couloirs se remplirent à nouveau pour la rentrée de janvier, Severus se rendit compte qu'il abordait là les derniers mois de sa scolarité au Château. D'ici juin, il aurait passé ses ASPIC et tout serait terminé. Il devrait retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur et tenter de se créer une place dans le monde des sorciers pour ne pas rester piégé dans celui des moldus.

Cette pensée lui était apparue sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et refusait désormais de le quitter. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire après Poudlard?

Avery était rentré de ses vacances avec une confiance aveugle en l'avenir qui agaçait Severus. Le père de son camarade le placerait correctement à un bon poste et, même si sa famille n'avait pas la fortune des Malefoy ou des Black, il vivrait confortablement le reste de sa vie.

Mulciber savait également qu'il aurait droit à une entrée au Ministère dans un bureau sans doute pas bien glorieux mais il aurait tôt fait de monter les échelons et d'arriver plus haut. Le plus dur était de rentrer.

Seul Scabior semblait ne pas être promis à un aussi brillant avenir. Sa famille n'avait jamais obtenu de poste intéressant, et son père avait travaillé un temps comme contrôleur du Magicobus avant de tenter de monter son entreprise dans la sécurité avec des trolls. Manifestement l'entreprise avait du mal à décoller et le fils cherchait sa voie au milieu de tout ça.

Et lui, Severus Rogue... qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien lui offrir à part un job à l'usine ? Rien, il était juste inutile. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à cet instant là dans la droite ligne de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de lui. Et sa mère avait quitté le monde magique depuis trop d'années pour vraiment pouvoir le placer. La seule porte de sortie qu'il entrevoyait c'était Lucius Malefoy. Réussir cette potion pourrait lui offrir un avenir bien plus radieux que ce qu'il entrevoyait actuellement.

Le moral n'y était pas lorsque les cours reprirent et les professeurs rajoutèrent, malgré eux, du stress à tout ça en affirmant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de finir les programmes si leurs élèves ne faisaient pas un effort pour suivre le rythme.

Sans doute pour compenser le temps perdu par les enseignants, les septièmes années se retrouvèrent à crouler sous la masse de travail personnel et Severus dut mettre entre parenthèse ses essais de potions quelques temps. S'il voyait en Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy une promesse d'avenir, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant que la réussite aux ASPIC n'était pas facultative.

En Mars la saison de Quidditch reprit. Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor était le prochain sur la grille

des rencontres entre maisons et celui qui était le plus attendu de l'année. Toute l'école ne parlait plus que de ça, en partie parce que le match opposerait Sirius et Regulus Black qui jouaient tous les deux dans deux équipes opposées et à des postes différents.

Si Regulus semblait être d'un naturel maladif depuis quelques années, l'approche du match sembla lui redonner des couleurs. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas être malade de stress mais renforcé par l'allégresse du match.

Severus le croisa un soir en tenue de Quidditch alors qu'il se rendait à l'entraînement. Regulus souriait, son balai à la main. C'était un beau balai, de ceux qui coûtent plus que ce que Severus avait dans son coffre à Gringotts.

— Dernière préparation ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

— Tu plaisantes... On a des entraînements deux fois par semaine en attendant le match et Avery voudrait qu'on travaille notre mental en plus. Il tient à sa coupe pour sacrer sa dernière année ici, répondit Regulus avec un entrain inhabituel pour le personnage.

Severus lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel l'autre garçon répondit en souriant avec simplicité :

— Sur un balai on se sent tellement vivant.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une sorte de soulagement qui effraya presque plus son camarade qu'il ne le rassura... Par Merlin que ce garçon ressemblait à son frère quand il souriait...

Sans doute conscient du trouble qu'il venait de semer chez son camarade l'autre repris :

— Il n'y a rien d'autre que soi, le balai, et la gravité.

Il n'en aurait pas manqué de beaucoup pour que Regulus lui dise que ce qu'il aimait c'était avoir l'impression de tromper la Mort aussi Severus tenta de ramener la conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger :

— Si Avery t'entendait, il te hurlerait dessus que ton objectif doit rester le vif d'or et la victoire de Serpentard et que tu ne devrais penser qu'à gagner.

Les yeux de Regulus parurent s'amuser de la réflexion l'autre Serpentard.

— Du moment qu'on gagne, il sera content, lui répondit-il.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi, lui répondit Severus, surpris par toute cette soudaine confiance en lui. Était-ce bien le même Regulus qui se tenait devant lui et pas une imitation ? Peut-être du Polynectar ? Non, c'était forcément lui, mais les entraînements de Quidditch lui avaient donné des ailes et une nouvelle perspective. Tant mieux pour lui.

— Il le faut, répondit l'autre soudain un peu plus sombre. Il le faut. Il n'y a pas de place pour les perdants. Ni dans l'équipe, ni ailleurs.

Le jeune homme serra sa main un peu plus fort autour du manche de son balai.

— J'y vais, finit-il par dire avant de se retourner. J'espère que tu t'en sors avec tes potions. Narcissa ne cesse de dire à mère combien elle souhaiterait avoir ce bébé.

Il disparut dans le couloir en direction du terrain d'entraînement, laissant Severus seul face à ses pensées.

Oui, il devait travailler les potions, non il n'en avait pas eu le temps. A peine avait-il pu tenter quelques petites choses, mais l'une des préparations demandait un temps de repos d'un mois et demi et, quand les professeurs lui avaient dit qu'il allait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles, il avait commencé par là parce qu'il n'aurait pas à trop en surveiller l'avancée vu qu'il ne s'agissait que de 'repos'. Non le problème qu'il aurait bientôt, ça serait les cuissons de la deuxième partie qui l'occuperaient plusieurs jours ; et ça, il devrait s'organiser avec ses cours pour pouvoir les réussir sans retourneur de temps, car jamais Slughorn ne lui en accorderait un à ce motif.

Il retourna dans la salle commune pour écrire le compte rendu de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Ironiquement c'était cette dame si sévère qui les assommait le moins avec des retards dans le programme. Comme quoi, avec un peu d'organisation les professeurs étaient tout à fait capables de s'en sortir sans avoir à faire ressortir leur inefficacité sur les autres.

Le jour du match de Quidditch, Severus suivit la foule et se rendit au stade, sans joie aucune mais avec l'impression d'être obligé de venir encourager ses camarades parce que c'était un devoir de fidélité. Les vert et argent étaient déchaînés dans les gradins et sur le terrain. S'il avait fallu comparer ce match à un sport moldu ça aurait pu être le rugby. De grosses mêlées, un souaffle qui partait dans tous les sens, et l'impression qu'aucun joueur ne reviendrait avec ses dents.

Le temps n'arrangeait rien à cette rencontre. S'il ne pleuvait pas vraiment, une petite bruine tombait sans discontinuer trempant le public et les joueurs jusqu'aux os.

Cependant le match suivait son cours : les cognards sifflaient aux oreilles des membres des équipes comme du spectateurs et le match était passionnant mais prenait des allures de lutte à mort.

Les joueurs dans l'enceinte du stade ressemblaient à des chevaliers médiévaux en armure sur leurs montures dans une sorte de pendant magique à la joute médiévale.

Et puis l'arbitre sonna la fin de l'affrontement. Regulus Black avait le vif d'or dans la main. Serpentard, qui n'avait pas réussi à marquer un but de la rencontre malgré les efforts d'Avery et Mulciber gagnèrent d'une courte avance tandis que les lions de Gryffondors grognaient de dépit.

Regulus fut acclamé en héros dans les gradins des vert et argent et Severus s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la salle sur demande. Le temps que les Gryffondors digèrent leur défaite, il serait tranquille pour travailler et sans doute bien loin des préoccupations de James Potter et de ses amis.

C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait se passer.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction relu et corrigé par Polala (Merci à elle!)._

 _Et merci aux lecteurs, revieweurs, Bêta, et à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure :)_

 _Je vous laisse avec votre chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – Objectif ASPIC**

Les BUSE en cinquième année semblaient désormais s'afficher comme un heureux souvenir dans l'esprit des élèves qui devaient passer le dernier diplôme de leur scolarité. Du moins pour peu qu'on ait un peu d'ambition professionnelle. C'est ainsi que, le dernier mois avant le début des épreuves, le château de Poudlard avait pris des allures de cloître. Les septième année avaient réquisitionné des salles de classe inoccupées pour s'installer dans le calme des révisions sans être gênés par le va-et-vient constant du flux des élèves des autres années. Les professeurs avaient donné leur accord dans la mesure où ça ne tournait pas en groupe pour jouer à la bataille explosive ou autre jeu tout aussi inutile qu'idiot.

Severus tentait de se concentrer sur les sortilèges. C'était une matière où il n'avait eu aucun soucis cette année et qui demandait surtout une bonne capacité de mémorisation, ce qui n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui.

Il avait prévu un programme de révision et s'y tenait, mais la tête n'y était pas. Depuis quelques temps, il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de finir _la_ potion au château et cette pensée l'obsédait. Il ne pourrait jamais transporter un chaudron rempli d'une substance non achevée, réalisée illégalement dans la Salle sur Demande, à bord du Poudlard Express. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup à faire mais les délais, le temps, certains ingrédients difficiles à conserver et à obtenir en retardaient la préparation. Rien que les pattes de corbeaux avaient un délai de conservation très limité d'une semaine si on voulait en exploiter toutes les propriétés magiques. C'était un savoir qui venait de Merlin lui même, le grand sorcier passé par Serpentard bien des siècles avant lui. Si par miracle il arrivait à ramener la potion chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il allait devoir attraper des corbeaux et les tuer lui même. En soi, il s'en moquait, mais c'était toujours du temps de perdu et des explications à trouver au cas où sa mère découvrirait ses petites activités. D'autant plus que personne n'ignorait que les corbeaux n'étaient utilisés que presque exclusivement pour des réalisations de magie noire.

Il secoua la tête et griffonna un sortilège en réponse à une des questions que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné pour s'entraîner. L'encre se colora de vert, la réponse était bonne.

Il resta encore une bonne heure dans la salle de révision puis sortit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et dîner.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans cette pièce était incroyable quand on arrivait du calme de la salle de réunion. Severus grimaça et s'empressa de rejoindre la table des vert et argent. Ses camarades de septième année étaient, eux, murés dans un silence de plomb. Scabior semblait s'être fait une raison, c'était le plus faible d'entre eux, et il regardait son assiette sans la voir.

Severus attrapa l'un des plats et se servit. Il commençait à réaliser que bientôt tout ce buffet magique ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et il devrait se contenter de plats cuisinés par sa mère pendant quelques

temps. Pourvu que ça ne s'éternise pas, pensa t-il.

Le contraste entre l'enfant qui était rentré à Poudlard sept ans auparavant et l'adulte qui allait en sortir cet été là était saisissant. Il n'avait plus cette confiance aveugle en l'avenir et il ne savait pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

Pendant sept ans, Poudlard lui avait apporté une sorte de sécurité, certes toute relative si l'on pensait au loup-garou qui vivait avec eux dans le château, mais il n'avait jamais manqué de rien ici. Demain serait différent et il le savait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de dîner, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Il s'avançait dans les couloirs en pierre de l'école, lorsque son oreille saisi son nom.

— Rogue ? Évidemment qu'il en est !

Severus reconnut la voix de Sirius Black rien qu'à la prononciation de son nom. C'était comme si l'autre le vomissait presque. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose là dessus, la réciproque aussi était vraie.

La question qui se posait à ce moment là était surtout : de quoi Black prétendait qu'il était et avec qui était-il en train de parler.

— Il a toujours été intéressé par la magie noire. Je te le dis, je suis sûr qu'il en savait plus en arrivant à Poudlard à ce sujet que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

Severus dissimula un hoquet de surprise. La magie noire ? Lui ? En arrivant à Poudlard, évidemment qu'il connaissait la magie noire, mais il ne l'avait pas pratiquée. Bien sûr que c'était fascinant, qui n'aurait pas voulu devenir le plus puissant des sorciers alors qu'il était le dernier des moldus ? Mais il n'avait jamais étalé quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

— Et puis son groupe d'amis... Franchement, je connais largement assez la mentalité des Serpentards pour savoir où va leur allégeance dans ce qui se passe.

Il y eut un blanc mais Severus n'osa pas avancer.

— Mary, tu sais que lorsqu'on sortira d'ici il faudra faire un choix. Le meilleur choix c'est de rester souder contre lui et autour du meilleur sorcier encore vivant.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieux fou, meilleur sorcier encore vivant... Peut-être était-ce s'avancer un peu.

— Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore pourra tous nous protéger ? demanda Mary avec sa voix qui agaçait toujours autant Severus, réveillant en lui une jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais pu totalement enterrer.

— Je crois juste que c'est le meilleur choix à faire en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Si Dumbledore ne te protège pas, c'est nous qui le ferons.

Cette confiance en lui et en ses capacités qu'avait Sirius Black était juste énervante à souhait. Comment pouvait-il promettre ce genre de choses ? Il était sans aucun doute le plus inconscient de la bande des quatre garçons, sans doute pas très loin devant James Potter, mais tout de même une vraie tête brûlée.

— Sirius... commença Mary, et si c'est nos amis que nous devons combattre ?..

Peut-être que la Gryffondor était moins idiote que Severus ne l'avait imaginé. Cette réflexion était plus aboutie que celle de Black qui semblait avoir décidé de ranger tout le monde dans deux camps : les gentils, principalement constitués de Gryffondors, Serdaigle, et quelques Poufsouffles ; et les méchants : les Serpentards et quelques autres esprits manipulés. Plus manichéen que Black semblait impossible.

— Nos amis sont dans nos rangs, les autres ne le seront plus. C'est aussi simple que ça.

A l'absence de réponse que donna Mary, Severus put deviner qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par le discours de son camarade mais finalement elle parla :

— Et si c'est Severus qui se dresse devant Lily, tu crois qu'elle n'hésitera pas ?

Le cœur du Serpentard fit un bon dans sa poitrine. L'idée de se retrouver face à Lily et d'être accueilli autrement qu'en héros ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

— Elle n'aura pas à le faire, James se fera un plaisir de s'en charger.

Severus vit rouge. Potter, se charger de lui ? Il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. S'il devait aller à la confrontation, il ne se laisserait pas faire par le Gryffondor. Dans un duel de sorcier, il savait qu'il était le meilleur. Il était le plus puissant. Il l'avait toujours été. Même en tant que sang-mêlé il avait plus de pouvoirs que les Maraudeurs. Et Lily avait un véritable don.

— Alors Mary, tu ne sais toujours pas ? lui demanda Sirius.

— Non. J'ai toujours du mal à croire ce que tu me dis sur les Serpentards, répondit-elle.

— Mais je te jure sur la tête de Nick que c'est vrai. Je sais de source sûre que Rosier en est un ! C'est normal que sa bande d'amis le suivent ! continua-t-il de prétendre. Je t'ai dit, pour Mulciber, j'en suis presque sûr. Il a déjà un bon passif !

— Sirius Black, vous pourriez me jurer vos grands dieux tout ce que vous voulez que je ne vous croirai pas sans preuve, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Les deux Gryffondors rejoignaient leur Salle Commune.

Severus tourna l'angle et continua son chemin dans l'autre sens, pensif. Lily oserait-elle l'attaquer ? Non, il faisait tout ça pour elle. Il serait le plus puissant des sorciers, le seul à pouvoir la protéger. Il faisait ça pour elle et elle comprendrait. Elle comprendrait. N'est-ce pas ?


	25. Chapter 25

_****Bonjour à toutes et à tous!****_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre pour bien entamer le week-end :)_

 _Il n'est pas encore corrigé mais le saura sous peu en attendant je vous demande de pardonner mes coquilles._

 _Je tenais, comme toujours, à vous remercier de me suivre fidèlement et de me reviewer, c'est ma motivation pour continuer._

 _Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire, je vous laisse donc le découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 25 – Les adieux au Château****

Debout devant le débarcadère par lequel ils étaient tous arrivés sept années auparavant, les dernières années attendaient pour embarquer dans les mêmes barques qui les avaient amenées jadis au château.

Severus semblait s'être résigné à l'idée de devoir retraverser le lac dans les embarcations magiques dirigées par le gardien des clefs des Poudlard. C'était le genre d'idées qui plaisaient à Dumbledore sans aucun doute. Le côté romantico-tragique de la chose. Traverser le lac dans un sens et dans l'autre pour marquer la fin d'un cycle alors qu'on aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre les diligences magiques. Non, il fallait leur infliger ça en plus.

Et voilà donc qu'ils attendaient tous, debout, avec un uniforme anonyme de l'école, représentant le blason dans sa totalité et non pas leurs maisons respectifs. N'était-ce pas complètement ironique après voir passé sept ans à glaner des points pour sa propre maison en enfonçant les autres ? Était-ce là aussi toute la symbolique du retour à la vie civile et anonyme.

« Allez les septièmes années, trois par barque, pas plus. » avait ordonné la voix du géant. Ils avaient obéis et c'était installé par affinités malgré leurs robes anonymes presque tout le monde était resté fidèle à sa maison. Severus avait embarqué avec Avery et Mulciber tout en tâchant de ne pas remarquer que James Potter aidait Lily à embarquer à son tour dans la barque où se trouvait déjà Mary. Le reste des maraudeurs étant dans la voisine.

Les embarcations s'ébranlèrent et le dernier voyage qu'ils ferraient ici commença dans un silence religieux. Chacun semblait prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce finalement pour ça que Dumbledore avait souhaité qu'ils voyagent sur le lac au final.

Comment sept années avaient pu passer aussi vite ?! Le temps semblait avoir filé sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. A peine un mois auparavant ils passaient tous leurs ASPIC, et voilà que tout était déjà terminé. Machinalement Severus serra la petite fiole qu'il avait remplie avant d'effacer toute trace de ses expérimentations de potioniste dans la salle sur demande. Il y en avait juste assez pour pouvoir tenter l'expérience une fois et il espérait sincèrement que tout irait bien et que ça suffirait pour accomplir le rêve des Malefoy d'avoir une descendance tout en servant ses ambitions personnelles.

« Arrête de t'agiter ! » lança Avery à Mulciber qui tentait vainement de se retourner une dernière fois vers le Château comme la plupart des élèves. « Tu veux nous faire chavirer ? Tu n'as pas eu tout le loisir de contempler la créature qui vit ici de notre salle commune ?! »

L'autre grommela vaguement et reprit sa place.

« Tu ne veux pas voir le château une dernière fois toi ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Non, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est demain. Franchement, on l'a vu en long, en large, et en travers pendant sept années cet endroit ! Il faut évoluer ! »

Mulciber haussa les épaules.

« Pour quelqu'un qui voulait absolument y laisser son nom, tu prends les choses à la légère. »

Avery se contenta de lui répondre :

« J'y ai laissé mon nom, maintenant il faut réussir à le faire inscrire ailleurs. »

Effectivement, l'équipe de Serpentard avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch, grâce notamment au talent de Regulus Black comme attrapeur. Le jeune homme avait tout donné sur les deux matchs auxquels il avait pris part et le résultat avait été sans appel : non seulement Regulus savait voler sur un balai, mais en plus il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or en quelques minutes sur le dernier match faisant de lui un héros et éclipsant ses coéquipiers. Avery avait eu l'impression de s'être fait voler sa victoire de capitaine et il avait rangé définitivement le Quidditch au rang de souvenir en temps que joueur.

Mulciber, soucieux de changer de sujet de conversation se tourna vers Severus et demanda :

« ça ne te fait rien à toi de quitter Poudlard ? »

Le jeune homme, à qui le trajet en bateau semblait avoir ôté le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore, répondit simplement en haussant les épaules.

Sept années auparavant il avait fui l'école des moldus pour le collège des sorciers en espérant que tout irait mieux et ça n'avait pas été le cas. Lui qui avait attendu pendant onze ans comme la promesse d'un avenir, en revenait sept ans plus tard avec un sentiment doux-amère.

Il avait appris énormément de choses sur la magie et s'était imposé comme l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école mais qui l'avait remarqué ? Lucius Malefoy seulement ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui le ramenait un peu à cette sensation qu'il avait eu en quittant l'Impasse du Tisseur sept ans auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'on le jetait à nouveau dehors. Pouvait-il dire que l'école avait été sa maison ? Oui et non. Le Château avait été un refuge contre son père. Une enclave dans le monde magique. Mais pas une maison. Sa maison ça avait été Serpentard et c'est cette maison qu'il regrettait de quitter aujourd'hui et non Poudlard en lui-même car à l'école il ne pourrait jamais pardonner le harcèlement impunis des Maraudeurs qui avait provoqué la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais du prononcer et le départ de Lily dans les bras de James Potter.

Il ne s'était pas jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie parce qu'il espérait toujours qu'il pourrait changer les choses et la récupérer mais il souffrait de tout ça chaque jour depuis deux ans.

Les barques accostèrent enfin sur l'autre berge et les élèves descendirent avec plus ou moins d'aisance sur la terre ferme. Maintenant ils allaient rejoindre le train qui les ramèneraient chez eux pour la dernière fois. Le Poudlard Express ne sifflerait plus pour eux après leur retour à Londres et la barrière ne s'ouvrirait plus que pour laisser leurs enfants rejoindre le château où ils avaient eux mêmes passés leur scolarité dans un éternel recommencement.

Malgré lui Avery se retourna pour contempler une dernière fois l'image de Poudlard qui se dressait de l'autre côté du lac et Severus l'entendit marmonner un : « C'est terminé. » partagé entre la prise de conscience et une pointe de regret.

Oui, c'était terminé. Maintenant ils allaient tous embarquer dans ce train rouge à vapeur et dans quelques heures ils rejoindraient leurs foyers respectifs pour écrire la suite de leurs histoires personnelles.

Dans quelques heures il redeviendrait un sorcier chez les moldus et devrait réfléchir plus sérieusement à ce qu'il devrait faire de sa vie. Dans quelques heures il verserait la fiole qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche dans son chaudron dans sa chambre à l'Impasse du Tisseur et il commencerait les dernières étapes de sa confection. Dans quelques heures tout son avenir serait à écrire. Mais dans quelques heures surtout, il devrait ré-affronter son père et il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire à la fin de l'été.

C'est à cette pensée qu'il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le Château. Il trônait au dessus du lac immense et majestueux. C'est à cet instant qu'une étrange pensée, comme un pressentiment s'installa en lui : Poudlard ce n'était pas terminé et il y reviendrai sans doute.

Il chassa cette pensée parasite de son esprit. Non il n'y reviendrai pas. Hors de question. Il n'y reviendrai que contraint et forcé comme il revenait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ou alors il y reviendrai auréolé de gloire. Cette option lui plaisait bien aussi. En vainqueur. Pour prouver que tous les autres s'étaient trompé sur son compte.

C'est fort de cette pensée qu'il monta dans le train et alla s'asseoir avec son groupe d'amis de Serpentard pour la dernière fois.

« ça va ? » lui demanda Mulciber en le voyant s'asseoir la mine encore embarrassée de ses pensées parasites.

« Hâte d'arriver. » répondit-il à la surprise de ses camarades qui n'ignoraient pas que Severus n'avait jamais aimé retourner dans sa maison.

Devant leur incrédulité, il sourit et ajouta :

« C'est là-bas qu'on va écrire nos vies. »

Ils lui sourirent et Avery sortit des bouteilles de Bièraubeurres de son sac.

« Mme Rosemerta a fait une exception pour nous. »

Il leur en tendit une à chacun et dit avec cette confiance en l'avenir propre aux jeunes qui quittent les bancs de l'école :

« A nous et à ce que nous réserve demain. »


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre chapitre 26 relu et corrigé par Polala que je remercie au passage de se démener pour vous permettre d'avoir des chapitres relativement propres ^^_

 _Je tenais également à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, vraiment c'est très encourageant alors merci :)_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 – La révélation de Pétunia**

Les premiers jours de son retour dans la maison familiale, Severus les passa dans sa chambre. Il s'y était organisé une sorte de laboratoire de potions qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à ceux de beaucoup de sorciers. La précieuse fiole qu'il avait ramenée du Château reposait désormais dans un chaudron en étain placé sous un dôme pour que rien ne vienne l'altérer. Merlin, non, surtout ne pas tout gâcher si près du but.

Désormais, il ne lui manquait plus grand chose d'autre que les pattes de l'oiseau d'ébène que décrivait jadis Edgar Allan Poe dans son poème. Curieusement, si Severus avait le souvenir d'en avoir déjà vu dans son enfance, il devait bien constater que les rues autour de l'Impasse du Tisseur étaient pleines de pigeons mais pas un seul oiseau noir ne traînait par là.

Severus n'était plus très sûr de l'endroit où, quand il était enfant, il les avait aperçu. Était-ce dans la rue ? Dans le parc ? A l'école peut-être ? Peut-être... Peut-être que ces horribles créatures, qui avaient la réputation de ne rien annoncer de bon depuis l'Antiquité, l'avaient regardé se faire passer à tabac dans son école pour garçon. Il eut une moue désapprobatrice quand le souvenir lui revint.

La potion ne resterait pas éternellement en attente et il devrait se décider rapidement à sortir pour ne pas gâcher des mois de travail et _sa chance de devenir quelqu'un_.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira : tout était d'une grisaille déprimante. Il attrapa sa cape de sorcier et la noua autour de ses épaules. Il était déjà presque vingt heures et il espérait qu'il ne croiserait pas grand monde qui aurait pu s'offusquer de sa tenue. Il glissa sa baguette dans une poche et descendit les marches pour quitter la maison silencieusement, sans remarquer sa mère qui le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne l'angle de la rue.

Depuis le retour, cette fois définitif, de son fils à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Eileen n'avait pas pu ou pas osé lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait : son avenir à lui. Elle repoussait l'échéance, espérant que les choses se régleraient d'elles-mêmes, mais l'époque était troublée et peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils restent ensemble malgré tout. Tant qu'il resterait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle pourrait veiller sur lui malgré lui. Le jour où il prendrait son envol pour rejoindre les Malefoy et les autres sorciers que sa propre mère affectionnait tant, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Merlin, faites que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

Severus marcha un moment, guettant les cimes des arbres où, d'ordinaire, les corbeaux aimaient nicher. Il en trouva enfin, de l'autre côté du parc où il avait espionné Lily enfant, dans l'une de ces rues où l'on avait planté un carré d'herbe et quelques toboggans pour distraire les bambins. Les oiseaux se promenaient sur la pelouse à la recherche d'une pitance à leur goût. Il avait l'embarras du choix. Le tout était d'éviter de tomber sur un corbeau malade. Les propriétés magiques en étaient affectées.

Quand il estima avoir trouvé le candidat idéal, il attrapa sa baguette et le volatile s'effondra, pétrifié, tandis que les autres oiseaux s'envolaient, effrayés par la soudaine chute de leur camarade.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla récupérer son butin tout en réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas pris de sac pour le transporter. Il eut une grimace de dépit et regarda autour de lui pour repérer le chemin le plus court pour rentrer. Il ne voulait pas transplaner dans un endroit bordé par des résidences moldues. S'il était aperçu par l'un d'eux, il risquait, au mieux une amende, au pire un interrogatoire poussé des Aurors, un peu à fleur de peau depuis les descentes à l'aveugle des Mangemorts dans les quartiers moldus.

Il s'avança au final dans une rue qui le menait vers la maison des Evans. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette route, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Espérait-il vraiment la voir ? Était-elle là ? Sans doute pas.

Il n'était pas encore vraiment en vue de la maison lorsqu'il fut interrompu :

— Tu fais comme les chats ? Tu rapportes des animaux morts aux gens ? lui demanda la voix de Pétunia Evans. Les individus comme toi sont toujours aussi étranges...

Il se tourna vers elle, le corbeau pétrifié toujours dans sa main et répondit d'un ton ironique :

— Pétunia Evans... Toujours un plaisir...

Elle le corrigea presque tout de suite en lui agitant sa main sous le nez, habitude étrange qu'avaient la plupart des femmes pour faire comprendre qu'elles s'étaient enchaînées, ou qu'elles allaient le faire, à un homme devant l'État et éventuellement l'Église. Et, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il fut trop idiot pour trouver quel était l'heureux élu, elle cru bon de préciser :

— Bientôt Dursley.

Il se contenta de dire :

— Dois-je te féliciter ? Ou envoyer un mot à Vernon ?

Elle prit son air pincé, comme s'il avait senti très mauvais. Elle le regarda de haut en bas dans un silence qui serait devenu pesant pour n'importe qui d'autre que ces deux êtres puis, quand elle eut décidé qu'elle pouvait lui parler, elle dit avec une sorte d'étrange sympathie :

— Elle n'est pas là.

Il sentit son cœur se plomber même s'il avait pressenti cette possibilité dès le début.

— Elle est avec ce Potter.

Elle avait prononcé le nom de son rival avec tant de mépris que Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de sympathie à son égard.

— Que diable est-elle allé s'enticher d'un idiot pareil... continua-t-elle avec amertume. Elle est venue avec lui lorsque nous avons décidé de lui annoncer nos fiançailles et il... il n'a pas cessé de parler balais avec Vernon... ou de vos autres bizarreries ! Au final nous sommes partis avant la fin du dîner et Vernon a juré ses grands dieux que les sorciers étaient le fléau de la société et qu'il ne voulait plus

jamais en entendre parler.

— Un désastre, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un désintérêt total pour l'histoire que lui contait Pétunia mais par politesse tout de même, puis il ajouta : Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour Vernon et toi. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'ai un corbeau à ranger avant de l'abîmer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans la rue, son corbeau toujours tenu par les pattes.

— Severus... supplia-t-elle dans une complainte. L'entendre prononcer son prénom le figea sur place et sa cape s'immobilisa à son tour. Je suis inquiète pour Lily, osa-t-elle enfin avouer comme si partager son inquiétude avec quelqu'un d'autre lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Maintenant que les premières paroles avaient été prononcées, les autres se mirent à suivre : J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans _votre_ monde.

Severus se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle croisait les bras en se tenant les coudes comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa propre angoisse peut-être.

— Tu sais qu'elle est en danger n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa-t-elle alors.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Qui n'était pas en danger avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment ? Lily l'était-elle plus qu'une autre ? Non, c'était ridicule. Mais peut-être que Potter l'entraînerait dans ses combines à la noix avec Black, Pettigrew, et un loup-garou désormais adulte.

— Severus Rogue, commença-t-elle un peu plus fort, comme si elle souhaitait lui faire la morale mais c'est une menace qui lui sortie de la bouche. Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Lily, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

Cette fois, il répondit agacé :

— Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi moi ?

Elle lui lança un de ces regards dont elle avait le secret et qui était capable de vous donner l'impression d'être le pire tortionnaire que la terre eut jamais porté avant de lui dire :

— Parce que c'est toi qui est venu un jour avec tes histoires de magie et qui m'a pris ma sœur.

Ridicule, l'accusation était ridicule. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir annoncé une évidence, d'autant plus quand la sanction avait été aussi terrible pour lui. Il lui répondit avec une colère sourde qui lui déformait les traits du visage au point de le faire ressembler à son père d'une manière troublante :

— Ta sœur ne me parle plus depuis plus de deux ans alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme si les mots ne voulaient plus venir.

— Bien, dit-il satisfait. Maintenant suis les conseils de ton futur époux Pétunia et tiens toi à l'écart de notre monde, et par là de ce Potter et de ta sœur, si tu veux vivre ta vie sans trop de vagues. De ce point de vue là, il a tout à fait raison.

Il tourna à nouveau les talons et se remit en marche lorsqu'elle lui lança tel un couperet :

— Elle veut l'épouser Severus.


	27. Chapter 27

_****Bonjour à toutes et à tous!****_

 _Voici le chapitre 27 de votre fanfiction. Il n'est pas encore relu et corrigé mais ça ne tardera pas. En attendant je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser mes fautes._

 _Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers pour leur fidélité et à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux qui nous rejoignent dans l'aventure "Un mauvais garçon"._

 _Pour ceux qui lisent "Monsieur", nous approchons à grands pas de la fin. J'espère pouvoir envoyer le chapitre final et l'Epilogue à la correction ce week-end (on y croit!)._

 _Voilà, voilà, sur ce je vous laisse avec votre chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 27 - Terminé****

La chambre du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement sans queue ni tête de tubes, de chaudrons, et autres alambics. Tout sifflait et goûtait de manière totalement cacophonique et seul Severus était capable de savoir à quoi chaque bruit de cet étrange orchestre correspondait.

Depuis qu'il avait regagné l'Impasse du Tisseur après son excursion pour trouver un candidat à la réussite de son projet, il s'était cloîtré dans ce qui était son refuge. Il savait que son père n'y pénétrerai pas et sa mère... sa mère semblait avoir renoncé à l'idée de toute interaction avec lui s'il n'en était pas à l'initiative. C'était très bien comme ça.

Il avait tout le loisir de vaquer à ses occupations et à réfléchir car rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer les paroles de la sœur de Lily de son esprit.

 _Elle veut l'épouser, Severus._ continuait de déclamer la voix de Pétunia dans sa tête tandis qu'il attrapait une boite de poudre qui contenait ce qu'il restait du volatile trouvé dans le parc.

 _Elle veut l'épouser._ répétait inlassablement ses pensées.

« Ridicule. » dit-il à voix haute comme si le formuler pouvait annuler la crainte qu'il avait depuis que l'annonce lui en avait été faite. « Purement ridicule. »

Et pourtant... Quand Pétunia lui avait jeté ça à la figure, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle se moquait de lui. Qu'elle cherchait à le blesser. Il s'était tout de même arrêté, à nouveau et retourné, encore pour lui dire qu'elle mentait.

Elle s'était vexée et lui avait jeté : _« Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ma mère avant de partir avec lui. Elle nous a dit que si elle restait elle nous mettait tous en danger et que des choses terribles se passaient dans votre monde de fous ! Tu vois que je dis la vérité. Je le sais rien qu'à te regarder. »_

Il avait ouvert la bouche puis l'avait refermé avant de transplaner. Au diable les moldus, au diable la sûreté. Il était réapparu dans sa chambre et avait jeté l'oiseau pétrifié au sol avant d'envoyer voler son bureau contre le mur, en proie à une colère folle.

Et puis c'était retombé comme c'était venu. Il avait remis les choses à leur place et il avait posé le pauvre volatile sur son bureau presque avec tendresse avant d'attraper le nécessaire pour le réduire en poudre. Travailler ses potions étaient devenus depuis deux ans, sa seule manière de se vider l'esprit de tout et il avait fait ça plusieurs jours durant.

Mais les pensées parasites revenaient toujours... Parfois lorsqu'il fixait un nouvel élément à son circuit de verre, parfois simplement lorsque la tâche était trop répétitive pour que la concentration reste la même. Alors il se remettait à parler avec lui-même.

« Elle ne peut pas l'épouser. Ils se fréquentent depuis un an. » tentait-il de se raisonner. C'était trop tôt. Encore quelques semaines et elle reviendrait sur sa décision en voyant à quel point James Potter était le dernier des idiots. Voilà, ça se passerait comme ça. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en persuader ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une sale intuition lui vrillait tellement l'estomac qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis son retour dans sa chambre ?

 _Crack_ fit la fiole qu'il venait de serrer inconsciemment trop fort. Il poussa un juron et jeta ce qui lui restait dans la main sur le sol avant de saisir un bout de tissu pour essuyer le sang qu'il avait sur les doigts. Il s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et se massa l'arrête nasale en respirant à fond.

Il essayait de se raisonner. Penser à la potion en premier et ne rien laisser interférer. Il y avait passé trop de temps et placé trop d'espoir pour tout gâcher maintenant. Le reste n'avait pas énormément d'importance, ce n'était que de l'accessoire. Quoi que Lily décide de faire avec ce Potter, il y aurait un moment où elle reviendrait vers lui, c'était aussi simple que ça. ça ne pouvait que ce passer comme ça.

Il laissa ses bras retomber sur ses jambes et resta ainsi, quelques minutes, les mains dans le vide comme si son cerveau essayait de se persuader du bien fondé de ce qu'il tentait de croire.

Puis enfin, il se leva et saisit sa baguette magique. Les morceaux de verre se recollèrent entre eux et elle retrouve son éclat initial. Il la posa sur la table où goûtait toujours sa potion. Ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques jours.

Rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur battit plus vite. Tout le travail qu'il y avait mis, tout le temps qu'il y avait passé, tout ça avec cette impression qu'il n'en verrai jamais le bout et bientôt... bientôt sa raison de vivre depuis presque un an disparaîtrait. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait tout ça en vain. Il n'aura qu'un essai. Il n'y avait pas assez de potion pour que Lucius et Narcissa puisse la réutiliser et il leur faudrait suivre rigoureusement le protocole qu'il leur donnerait mais, en théorie, tout devrait bien se passer. En théorie, un petit Malefoy arriverait un jour.

Il attrapa un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire à l'encre verte, tout une symbolique entre anciens élèves de Serpentard.

 _Lucius,_

 _j'ai terminé._

Il arrêta de gratter le parchemin un instant. Depuis que la situation du monde magique s'envenimait, il était devenu délicat d'écrire ce genre de lettre qui pouvait indiquer que l'on flirtait avec de la magie non conforme ou quelques autres activités illégales. Il réfléchit un instant avant de froisser le parchemin qu'il venait de commencer et en reprit un autre.

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _notre dernière rencontre datant de l'année dernière, peut-être serait-il bon de convenir d'une date pour échanger sur les perspectives dont nous avions parlé._

 _Si cela t'es possible, je me tiens à ta disposition._

 _Mes amitiés à Narcissa._

 _Severus T. Rogue_

Voilà, la missive était claire pour les personnes concernées et assez insipide pour que les surveillants du Ministère n'en fassent rien s'ils tombaient dessus. C'était parfait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un hibou et il savait très bien qu'à moins qu'une profonde coïncidence ne lui en envoi un tout de suite, il devrait demander à sa mère s'il était possible d'emprunter le sien.

Il plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit un _Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Maefoy_ en guise d'adresse puis se décida à quitter son refuge pour rejoindre la cuisine où sa mère avait construit le sien.

Il s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans.

« Maman ? » appela t-il. Merlin que ces mots étaient étranges dans sa bouche tant il ne les prononçait qu'anecdotiquement.

Il entendit un tiroir se fermer dans le débarras de sa mère et elle apparut devant lui en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon.

« Severus ? »répondit-elle surprise par la présence du jeune homme devant elle et un peu troublé par cette ressemblance que son fils avait désormais avec son père. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il leva l'enveloppe.

« J'ai besoin d'un hibou. »

Elle posa son torchon et considéra la missive avant de retourner dans son atelier pour en sortir un moyen duc qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait avoir déjà quelques années de route.

« On me l'a vendu pour pas grand chose. Les hiboux neufs coûtent une fortune. » s'excusa t-elle presque.

« ça sera très bien. » répondit-il en attrapant l'oiseau pour lui donner la lettre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre dans la foulée pour laisser l'oiseau s'envoler mais se ravisa.

« Il arrive... » dit-il à sa mère avant de tenter d'emporter le volatile à l'étage avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre mais il ne réussit qu'à atteindre le milieu de l'escalier.

L'oiseau ulula et battit des ailes, effrayé par le bruit. Severus le lâcha et la pauvre bête s'envola par la porte encore ouverte fuyant la maison des Rogue comme n'importe quel humain normal l'aurait voulu.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! » hurla t-il en claquant la porte et il se tourna vers son fils toujours dans les escaliers comme si c'était lui l'objet de sa colère : « Incapable ! Inutile ! Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te garde ici ! »

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent de colère.

« Tais toi. » ordonna t-il à son père sans monter la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! » demanda l'autre incrédule.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. » répéta t-il.

« La vérité te blesse ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ta vocation dans ton école de fou et tu vas quémander ton pain ici. »

« Silence. » ordonna t-il.

Et son père se retrouva aphone. Severus regarda sa mère un instant tandis que l'autre ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il disparut à l'étage retrouver ses chaudrons. S'il n'avait pas encore trouvé sa vocation, il savait ce pour quoi il était doué.

En bas Eileen rattrapait le coup en désensorcelant son mari mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que son fils était devenu comme son père, la magie en plus. En se faisant cette réflexion, elle frissonna.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme d'habitude voici votre nouveau chapitre relu et corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!)._

 _Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre sera le seul de cette semaine étant donné que je ne suis pas là ce week-end._

 _Par ailleurs, suite à ce week-end un peu chargé je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous donner un chapitre mercredi prochain cependant le rythme reprendra normalement dès le samedi suivant._

 _Je suis désolée du désagrément et en attendant vous aurez quand même l'épilogue de "Monsieur" mercredi prochain._

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Les ASPIC**

Lorsque Severus entendit des coups contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il imagina tout d'abord qu'il devait s'agir du hibou que lui renvoyaient les Malefoy. Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'il leur avait envoyé la missive et cette absence de réponse mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Lucius avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de ne pas être le seul sur la liste de départ mais après tout... Peut-être que, désespérés comme ils l'étaient de ne pas avoir d'enfants, ils avaient jeté des bouteilles à la mer auprès de tous les sorciers qui semblaient pouvoir sortir un peu du lot. Il se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir pensé qu'on lui faisait une fleur. Si ça se trouvait, à ce moment là, Narcissa était enceinte et un autre sorcier avait obtenu les faveurs de la famille Malefoy. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus rapide à réaliser cette potion.

Cependant, le hibou qui cognait obstinément à sa fenêtre cette nuit là n'était pas celui des Malefoy. La lettre qu'il tenait était scellée aux armoiries de l'école de sorcellerie et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait s'agir des résultats des derniers examens qu'il avait passés là-bas.

Il ouvrit le courrier et lut le premier parchemin rapidement.

 _Cher Mr Rogue,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir, par la présente, de vous informer que vous avez réussi vos ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint votre diplôme ainsi que votre relevé de notes détaillé._

 _Ne le perdez pas, il ne vous en sera pas fourni de copie._

 _Ce diplôme marquant la fin de votre scolarité chez nous, nous vous prions d'accepter nos meilleurs vœux de réussite dans ce que vous choisirez de devenir._

 _Sincèrement._

 _Minerva McGonagall (directrice adjointe)_

Le jeune homme posa le parchemin sur son lit et déplia celui qui contenait ses notes ainsi que le sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

 _Métamorphose : Optimal_

Cette année l'examinateur avait trouvé que le vieux tabouret qu'il avait transformé en berger écossais était très réussi. Le chien avait le poil soyeux et bien lumineux et surtout il avait rappelé à l'examinateur le chien que ses moldus de voisins avaient lorsqu'il était jeune et qui venait jouer chez eux. Jouer sur les sentiments et les émotions des gens était souvent payant dans ce genre d'exercice où la note était en partie subjective (il ne doutait pas que sa notre n'aurait sans doute pas été la même s'il avait sorti un teckel quelconque, même conforme aux critères de la race).

 _Sortilèges : Optimal_

Un questionnaire sur l'usage de sortilèges dans des situations particulières qui couvraient les sept années d'apprentissage dans cette matière à l'école. Ça avait été basique. Le b. . La pratique n'avait pas été plus compliquée et il était persuadé qu'il aurait cette note sans soucis. Aucune surprise là non plus.

 _Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

C'était normal, c'était mérité. L'examen avait consisté en un parcours semé d'embûches. La Grande Salle avait été transformée pour l'occasion en une inquiétante forêt où était disséminés des créatures magiques et autres objets ensorcelés. Il avait abordé le tout avec une sérénité incroyable et il y avait eu l'épouvantard. Cette stupide créature. A peine la porte de la caisse qui le contenait s'était ouverte qu'il avait lancé un Riddikulus et la main humaine, seul élément qui avait pu sortir de la boite s'effondra tandis que Severus souriait, satisfait de ne pas avoir laissé le temps à la chose de faire sortir ce père qu'il détestait tant et qu'il devrait retrouver dans quelques semaines.

Lorsque les examinateurs le remercièrent, il croisa le regard d'Albus Dumbledore qui était là comme jury d'honneur. Le vieux sorcier l'avait regardé par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, la mine songeuse mais il n'avait rien dit et Severus était sorti, la tête haute, avec son éternelle expression un peu trop sévère pour un jeune homme peinte sur la figure.

 _Arithmancie : Effort Exceptionnel_

Il maugréa. Il n'avait raté l'Optimal qu'à cause d'une erreur idiote. Il s'en était aperçu trop tard pour pouvoir la corriger avant de rendre sa copie et avait dû la laisser partir ainsi.

 _Astronomie : Acceptable_

Merlin qu'il était content... Il avait eu peur d'avoir un Piètre... Ils avaient dû dessiner une carte du ciel et il s'était trompé. De la manière la plus idiote qui soit. Le hasard avait fait que Lily était placée juste devant lui et il avait eu du mal à rester concentrer et à ne pas laisser son esprit lui remémorer tous ces cours qu'ils avaient passés à regarder les étoiles ensembles. A l'époque où elle lui parlait encore.

 _Études des runes – Optimal_

De la traduction, il ne s'était agi que de traduction. Simple, évident. Une note facile à avoir quand on s'organisait un minimum dans ses révisions.

 _Histoire de la Magie – Effort Exceptionnel_

Il avait raté l'Optimal de rien, juste une confusion entre deux sorciers médiévaux. Il avait placé un Lancelot des Sources là où il aurait fallu un Landelot de la Source. Les deux ayant existé à peu près à la même époque et au même endroit... Il n'avait pas fait attention mais il ne s'en voulait pas.

 _Botanique – Optimal_

Un examen sur papier. C'était ridicule pour une matière qui n'était que de la pratique mais pourtant c'était ce que le Ministère de la Magie avait organisé pour eux cette année. Cependant, il fallait prendre en considération que cette option d'examens avait été mise en place suite à la catastrophe provoqué par des élèves de cinquième année pendant leur BUSE qui avaient malencontreusement mis le feu à des plantes inestimables sur lesquelles les septièmes années travaillaient depuis des mois. A partir de là, il était clair qu'à moins de rempoter des mandragores – ce qui avait été la rumeur la plus persistante de la Grande Salle le dernier mois – ils devraient se contenter d'expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire face à certaines plantes face à des schémas et des mises en situation écrites. Rien de bien passionnant.

 _Potions – Optimal_

 ** _Félicitations du Jury_**

Il dut relire plusieurs fois la deuxième phrase. _Les Félicitations du Jury_ ? Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ça, mais quand on comptait Evan Rosier dans ses amis, on n'entendait pas souvent parler d'autre chose que d'examens réussis de justesse et de retenues. Cependant, même L'Histoire de Poudlard n'en avait pas recensé tant que ça. Il aurait peut-être droit à un badge dans la salle des trophées qui ne servait qu'aux punitions peu inspirées du concierge. Quelques mauvais élèves nettoieraient son nom sans savoir qui il était et pourtant...

Tout cela lui paraissait incroyable. Inespéré même. Savoir qu'il avait eu les _Félicitations du Jury_ dans cette matière dans laquelle il excellait et qui demandait tant de minutie, de concentration, de connaissance.

Il savait qu'il avait bien travaillé. Il avait réussi la potion en moins de temps que les autres et elle était de meilleure qualité que les autres, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait réalise l'Armotentia parfaite. Celle qui sentait le parfum de Lily et l'herbe du parc des après-midi du premier été qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Deux des examinateurs avaient eu du mal à retenir leurs larmes en regardant son chaudron. Le troisième s'était essuyé le coin des yeux avec son mouchoir.

Ils avaient longtemps observé la couleur nacrée de la préparation avant de dire à Severus de sortir de la salle. Il savait qu'il avait réussi au delà de ses espérances et que cette potion était parfaite parce que lui même avait eu du mal à rester de marbre face à tout ce qu'elle avait fait remonter en lui, mais de là à obtenir les _Félicitations du Jury_. Pour un peu il l'aurait fait encadrer, mais cela n'avait d'importance que pour lui et pour son ego.

Son père aurait ri d'une pareille sottise et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à qui le dire puisque la seule à qui il aurait voulu l'annoncer se défiait de lui au point de couper les ponts.

Alors, cette nuit là, seul dans cette chambre au milieu d'une cité ouvrière de moldus, il eut cette drôle d'impression d'être la parfaite incarnation d'un étrange contraste. D'un côté tout semblait le condamner à une existence minable et difficile et de l'autre on lui promettait de grandes choses et on reconnaissait en lui un grand potioniste, sans doute l'un des meilleurs de sa génération.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis voici votre nouveau chapitre._

 _Je suis désolée mais je pense que les publications vont devoir s'espacer un peu (une fois par semaine au lieu de deux) parce que je suis débordée._

 _Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews, ainsi que ma Bêta, Polala, qui corrige tout ça pour vous proposer des chapitres propres._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – L'homme du bar**

Severus sortit de la petite boutique qui faisait l'angle entre l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Traverse. C'était un vendeur d'ingrédients pour potions. Et c'était encore un refus. C'était impensable. Aucun commerce ne semblait vouloir l'embaucher depuis qu'il avait commencé à démarcher. Mais chacun des commerçants chez qui il s'était présenté semblait à fleur de peau. Rien n'allait bien dans le monde des sorciers et les affaires ne marchaient plus vraiment. Plus personne ne semblait être capable de faire confiance aux autres, et on ne s'entourait que des amis les plus proches pour éviter de s'acoquiner avec des gens qui nous élimineraient à la première occasion. Alors comment auraient-ils pu vouloir embaucher un jeune homme pâle comme la mort, avec des cheveux noirs, mi-longs et graisseux, et une expression du visage qui n'avait rien d'amical - quand elle n'inspirait pas ouvertement de l'antipathie ou affichait sa propre condescendance à l'égard des autres.

Il y avait de quoi se désespérer et c'est clairement ce qui arrivait. On était déjà mi-octobre et il n'avait rien trouvé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, pas même le plus petit contrat pour porter des caisses et les Malefoy étaient toujours étrangement silencieux. Il avait même fini par penser qu'ils avaient trouvé avant lui et il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Slughorn plus tôt, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça n'aurait rien changé, à part borner encore plus le vieux professeur dans son refus.

– Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce pas Severus Rogue ? demanda un sorcier cagoulé un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant. La voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais il fallait le temps de remettre le personnage à qui elle appartenait dans son esprit.

– Tu ne me reconnais pas ? continua l'autre avant de baisser sa capuche.

– Evan Rosier... lui répondit Severus, surpris par le visage de son ancien camarade. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le visage de Rosier était parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins longues, comme s'il avait eu à faire à un groupe de strangulots particulièrement agressifs...

– Quelques rencontres... répondit-il en souriant avant de changer de sujet. Tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi il y a quelques jours ?

Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir !.. mais Rosier continua :

– J'ai vu passer une note de service au ministère de la magie concernant cet idiot de James Potter et une certaine Lily Evans.

Rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de son ancienne amie, Severus se raidit mais Rosier, imperturbable, continuait de parler.

– Ce n'est pas le nom de ton amie la sang-de-bourbe ?

Severus hocha la tête et répondit avec le ton le plus neutre dont il était capable :

– Ce n'est pas mon amie mais oui c'est elle.

Évoquer Lily l'agaçait prodigieusement. Rosier le savait mais Avery n'était plus là pour gérer la bêtise de l'autre garçon.

– Ah ? répondit l'autre distrait.

– Mais continue. Qu'as-tu lu ? demanda Severus soudain curieux.

Les yeux de Rosier se mirent à étinceler. Il avait compris que le ton neutre de son camarade n'était qu'une façade.

– Tu sais que je travaille au département de la gestion de l'État Civil Magique.

– Non, répondit Severus qui se doutait que l'autre se moquait bien de savoir s'il le savait ou non.

Rosier lui lança un regard plein de reproches avant de continuer néanmoins.

– Bon maintenant tu le sais. J'ai eu une promotion l'année dernière, je suis à l'enregistrement des demandes d'unions magiques.

A entendre Rosier en parler, cela semblait être l'un des postes les plus enviables que l'on pouvait décrocher au Ministère de la Magie alors qu'en réalité cela ressemblait plus à du secrétariat de mairie.

– Merveilleux, commenta Severus sans enthousiasme en attendant que le couperet tombe. Tout ce que lui disait Rosier ne faisait que le rapprocher un peu plus de l'inévitable échéance.

– Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu voir que ta sang-de-bourbe allait épouser ce James Potter.

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour avant de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Lily avait donc mis son projet d'épouser cet idiot de Potter à exécution.

– Elle a gagné le jackpot si tu veux mon avis. Potter est l'héritier d'une des familles de sorciers les plus riches du pays... Pas besoin de travailler, lui dit-il.

Severus eut une légère grimace qui n'échappa pas à l'autre homme.

– Allez, viens, je t'invite à boire un verre et à un manger un morceau, lui proposa-t-il en l'entraînant vers un pub sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ils s'installèrent au bar et Severus déclara :

– Je n'ai pas faim, avec une étrange sincérité venant d'une personne qui s'était construit une carapace de protection toutes ces années.

– Nous boirons donc, répondit l'autre.

Il interpella le serveur et commanda deux whiskys.

Lorsqu'on les leur apporta, il prit son verre et le leva en s'exclamant :

– A ta santé, avant de le vider d'un trait.

Severus attrapa son verre et le regarda fixement. Le boire c'était accepter d'être comme son père, mais il n'était pas d'humeur non plus à le refuser.

Rosier en rajouta une couche en récitant :

– L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer.

Et il se leva.

– Écoute, je dois retourner bosser, mais tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux.

Il appela le serveur et lui dit :

– Nortimer, tout ce que prend mon ami va sur ma note.

Puis il lança un dernier regard plein de mystère et d'une détermination étrange à son ancien camarade avant de disparaître.

L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer.

Ce soir là, attablé dans ce bar miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est la phrase qui lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'il commandait verre sur verre de whisky pur feu. Le premier verre, il avait mis du temps à le descendre, mais les suivants avaient été bien plus faciles.

L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer. L'esprit est un tableau noir. L'alcool la brosse à effacer.

Il aurait voulu que cette phrase soit vraie et pouvoir tout oublier, tout effacer, tout remettre à zéro. Ça aurait été tellement simple de pouvoir rayer d'un coup tout ce qui s'était passé. S'il devait revenir en arrière il ne rencontrerait pas Lily. Il irait lire ailleurs qu'au parc, ou plus loin que les balançoires... Non, s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il reviendrait au jour où il avait prononcé l'imprononçable... Il ne le ferait pas et tout serait comme avant. Non ? Lily resterait son amie et ne partirait pas avec son bourreau. Elle ne pouvait choisir Potter que par vengeance, non ?

Plus les verres descendaient en lui brûlant la gorge et plus il sentait que son esprit s'engourdissait. Ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

– Tu as assez bu, lui dit une voix étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas celle du serveur. Il se tourna vers l'homme dont la capuche recouvrait le visage.

Il avait dû être tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était assis près de lui.

– Ce n'est pas un conseil, reprit l'autre.

C'était étrange cette manière qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui. Cette voix l'envoûtait et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être transi de froid. Il ne put résister à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais asséchait sa gorge en même temps :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Tu sais qui, répondit-il tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient le sourire le plus étrange qui lui avait été donné de voir.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Non je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation mais j'ai des semaines de 7 jours et 24h/jour et ce n'est pas assez pour tout faire avec ma rentrée, mes stages, mes soucis perso, et la fanfiction._

 _Alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez._

 _Le chapitre est relu et corrigé par Polala que je remercie toujours autant pour sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité._

 _Merci également à vous de me suivre et de reviewer, je lis tout même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre tout le temps._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – Le nom du père**

Severus était planté là, devant la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Autour de lui tout était sombre. Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Combien de temps avait-il été absent ? Ça aussi il l'ignorait. Merlin combien de temps tout cela avait-il duré ?

L'homme du bar avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et il avait eu l'impression d'être sondé mais l'autre s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en souriant.

— Severus Rogue... avait-il prononcé très distinctement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu son nom tant il se sentait ivre. Depuis le temps que je cherchais à faire ta connaissance, avait continué l'autre d'une voix qui oscillait entre la sincérité et l'ironie.

— Pourquoi ? croyait-il se souvenir avoir alors répondu.

— 'Un futur grand sorcier', 'de grandes capacités', 'amené à faire de grandes choses'... C'est ce qu'on dit de toi.

Le reste avait été flou. L'homme avait posé sa main sur lui et ils avaient transplané.

L'endroit lui était inconnu. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas. Bon sang, il avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait mal à la tête. Ce mal de tête lui donnait envie de vomir et lui faisait remonter l'estomac dans la gorge. Qu'avait-il mangé ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ça non plus. Bon sang... de quoi se rappelait-il ? Comment était-il arrivé à cette situation ? N'était-il pas juste allé quémander un peu de travail avant de tomber sur un vieil ami ? Un ami ? Vraiment ? Rosier... Le visage de son ancien camarade s'imposait désormais à lui. Oui, il avait bien croisé Evan Rosier qui lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait ébranlé. Il eut un nouveau haut le cœur.

— Il est bien mauvais de boire autant. Quel état de loque... lui dit simplement l'homme qui l'avait amené là. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait Severus tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs.

— Tout ça pour une fille d'après ce que je vois, continua-t-il en souriant méchamment.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Avait-il entendu Rosier ? Étaient-ils de mèche tous les deux ? Le peu de lucidité qui occupait encore son cerveau lui soufflait bien que oui... Mais pourtant il avait l'impression que les barrières mentales tombaient avec un peu trop d'alcool ?

— C'est donc ce futur grand sorcier que j'ai à mes pieds... continuait l'autre avec une voix de plus en plus désagréable et hautaine.

Il se tut, comme s'il réfléchissait :

— Soit... je peux te laisser ta chance Severus... Mais veux-tu la saisir ?

Et les images mentales étaient arrivées. Les gens qui mourraient autour d'eux et Potter qui disparaissait... Mais Lily qui le regardait comme le héros qu'il avait toujours voulu être pour elle.

Ces images qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il les avait imaginées. Comme s'il était capable de puiser en lui tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver de plus frustrant et de le transformer en ses souhaits les plus

chers.

L'autre le regardait avec condescendance :

— La question est peut-être même plus : en es-tu capable ?

Que voulait-il dire ? Merlin que le sang lui cognait à la tête. Pourquoi cet homme était-il aussi peu clair ? Qu'il était frustrant de se trouver face à quelqu'un qui ne disait pas tout.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Le genre de silence qui vous fait entendre votre propre cœur battre dans votre cerveau, particulièrement quand vous avez trop bu et Severus n'avait plus besoin qu'on le lui dise : il avait trop bu. Puis il se décida à parler. Il n'était pas cette loque que l'autre avait devant lui, d'ordinaire. Non, il valait mieux que ça. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il fallait peut-être savoir saisir sa chance. De toute façon, soit il la saisissait, soit il serait tué, c'était ce qui arrivait à ceux qui refusaient de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'autre ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. S'il était là devant lui, peut-être un peu trop alcoolisé, c'était pour une raison. Une raison qui lui échappait encore mais rien n'était gratuit.

— Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, articula-t-il avec le défi dans la voix qu'était capable de lui conférer sa jeunesse.

Sa réponse eut juste pour effet de coller un rictus sur le visage encapuchonné.

— Je vais te raconter une petite histoire... commença l'autre. Vois-tu nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le crois. Moi aussi j'avais un père moldu et une mère sorcière. J'ai rétabli le bien dans ma lignée. J'ai éliminé la tâche qui souillait ma belle généalogie.

Severus frissonna. Il commença à voir où l'autre homme voulait en venir et l'image de son père s'imposait à lui tandis que Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé continuait.

— Élimine cette souillure de ton arbre. Celui qui t'a affublé d'un nom que tu ne voulais pas porter. C'est de là que doit partir ta renaissance mon cher ami.

Ami ? Merlin ce mot sonnait si faux dans la bouche de l'homme en face de lui et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

C'était ce dont il se souvenait maintenant qu'il était planté là, devant le porche de la maison qui avait toujours été la sienne. Il y était né, il y avait grandi avec plus ou moins de douleur. Et les images de son père qui le menaçait de sa ceinture pendant que sa mère hurlait le firent tressaillirent dehors comme s'il avait été parcouru par le froid. Non, son père n'avait pas été un bon père. Il l'avait toujours détesté, toujours battu.

— Toujours ? lui demanda la petite voix dans sa tête en lui renvoyant les images de ses premiers souvenirs. Les quelques pas qu'il avait fait et son père qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe.

Ce n'était qu'une anecdote. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de son père à son égard. Il le détestait. Il l'avait battu, il l'avait …

défendu une fois face à cet imbécile de père du gosse qui lui avait coupé les poignées de son sac quand il avait cinq ans. Ils s'étaient battus et son père avait gagné. Il avait eu une mise à pied mais il l'avait défendu.

Oui mais cela pouvait-il justifier tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour lui ? Toute cette haine qu'il leur avait transmis à lui et à sa mère ? Cette jalousie de leur condition de sorciers... ça ne pouvait être que ça... Cette interdiction de pratiquer la magie à la maison. Comme disait l'autre c'était lui qui souillait l'arbre de la famille. Lui qui avait créé des querelles entre sa mère et ses parents. Lui qui les avait tous rendus malheureux. Tous...

— Mais qu'en pensera ta mère ? reprit la voix dans sa tête.

A nouveau il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Cette femme qui avait dévoué sa vie à un mauvais choix de jeunesse. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle en penserait. Il n'y avait pas pensé en acceptant de se débarrasser de son père. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là. Ce soir, elle était au chevet d'une autre sorcière pour l'aider à passer de l'autre côté. A leur manière, chacun d'eux franchirait la barrière de la mort cette nuit.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Et lui qu'en tirerait-il ? Il serait récompensé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait promis. Il serait récompensé.

Il inspira et entra dans la maison. C'était inhabituel pour lui d'emprunter cet accès depuis qu'il avait appris à transplaner, mais ce soir cela avait une toute autre signification.

Son père était vautré dans le canapé, rond comme une bille. Si Severus avait trop bu, son père était au delà de ça.

Le moldu leva les yeux vers son fils et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se toisèrent un instant tandis qu'une vague de haine montait au sein du jeune homme devant l'homme à qui il devait la vie.

Il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui. L'autre n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Même un moldu comme lui était capable de sentir ce qui animait son fils.

— Tu en meurs d'envie depuis tellement longtemps, murmura ce qui restait de son père.

Severus déglutit et ouvrit la bouche mais elle était désespérément sèche. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Son père eut un petit sourire. C'était cette impression de soulagement qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'homme qu'il devait éliminer qui le décida.

Il prononça les deux mots du sortilège impardonnable et la lumière verte frappa son géniteur qui s'affala sur le canapé pour la dernière fois.


	31. Chapter 31

_****Bonjour à toutes et à tous!****_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de "La Mauvaise Réputation"! Il a été relu et corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!)._

 _L'histoire devient un peu plus sombre mais il fallait bien que ça arrive, non? :)_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et à m'excuser car je n'ai pas le temps de répondre pour des raisons personnelles mais sachez que ça me touche toujours autant. Merci beaucoup._

 _Je pense que le rythme de croisière va être d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours environ sauf grosse exception (grosse masse de travail par moment) et peut-être deux par semaine pour les vacances de Noël ;)_

 _Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 31 – Un des leurs****

Alors que le corps sans vie de Tobias Rogue se laissait aller à glisser comme un pantin désarticulé sur le canapé du salon devant son bourreau de fils, l'ombre de l'homme encagoulé rencontré plus tôt au bar se glissait dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Tu l'as fait, murmura-t-il avec une excitation morbide.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur le cadavre de son père, la baguette magique à la main, Severus contemplait, incrédule, son œuvre. Merlin, il l'avait fait. Il avait fait ce dont il avait rêvé tant de fois auparavant et il n'en éprouvait pas de soulagement, mais pas de culpabilité non plus. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange ? N'aurait-il pas dû être triste ? Se sentir coupable ? Non, il était là, à regarder le corps sans vie de cet homme, qu'il avait toujours craint et détesté, sans plus d'émotion que s'il avait écrasé une mouche. C'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même en lançant le sortilège de la Mort. A cet instant, tout lui était totalement indifférent et c'est sans doute pour ça que l'autre homme continua de parler et d'agir sans rencontrer de résistance.

– Il est temps d'avoir ta récompense, annonça-t-il, toujours avec cette étrange exaltation.

Machinalement, Severus lui tendit son bras et l'homme s'en empara avant d'y appliquer sa baguette et de commencer à marmonner des incantations tandis que sur son avant-bras s'imprimaient une tête de mort et un serpent, symbole du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bientôt, il serait marqué comme du bétail, comme ces bêtes qu'on amène aux abattoirs. Mais ça, présentement, il s'en moquait. L'autre le tatouait sans douleur pendant que lui contemplait toujours le cadavre de son père et laissait ses pensées vagabonder.

Sans que Severus ne puisse savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi – et sans qu'il ne cherche réellement de réponse à ces questions – le visage de Tobias Rogue se transforma lentement en celui de James Potter, puis s'effaça tout aussi vite pour devenir celui de Sirius Black. Dans la tête du jeune homme raisonnaient les mots traître à son sang. Le fondu s'enchaîna sur d'autres élèves de l'école des sorciers sans qu'il ne puisse remettre forcément un nom dessus. Et puis il vit Lily. Sa Lily. Lily qui avançait vers James Potter devant l'autel. Il la vit passer devant Sirius Black qui souriait comme ces mannequins pour dentifrice dans les catalogues moldus. Elle portait cette robe blanche qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et la colère l'envahir. Et l'image s'effaça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de retirer sa baguette du bras du jeune homme mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il contemplait son œuvre, un sourire de dément au coin des lèvres, des yeux fous.

Severus le regarda un instant et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de le lâcher mais l'Impasse du Tisseur disparut. Ils venaient de transplaner tous les deux dans un endroit que seul le premier avait choisi.

Lorsque que le nouvel endroit apparut devant ses yeux, après ce transplanage subit, il n'eut aucun mal

à le reconnaître. Le Manoir des Malefoy n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lâcha enfin le bras et c'est à ce moment que Severus contempla la marque qui lui avait été apposée1. Ce crâne et ce serpent qui l'hypnotisaient déjà. Il aurait voulu poser son doigt dessus mais, émanant d'on ne sait où, d'autres personnes apparurent, encagoulées et masquées. Severus se sentit soudain vulnérable mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de rester debout, plantér là. S'il devait faire face à la mort, à cet instant, il le ferait. Plus rien ne l'effrayait réellement.

Lorsque tous semblèrent arrivés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole tandis qu'un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire déformait ses traits :

– Mes amis, mes fidèles amis.

Aucun ne répondit. Les masques cachaient les expressions des visages mais ils restaient tous stoïques, sans bouger, dans une attitude qui aurait pu sembler effrayante pour n'importe qui.

– Des années que vous me parliez de ce jeune homme et voilà qu'il nous rejoint.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui se tenait droit, les lèvres pincées, le regard froid comme dépourvu de tout sentiment, face à ce qui ressemblait à un peloton d'exécution.

– Lucius...

L'un des sorciers tressaillit.

– Étant donné que c'était ton idée, je te laisse... disons... le soin, de le préparer et peut-être... hum, disons, de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert quelque temps. Il se pourrait que ça soit tendu chez lui les prochains jours.

Le rictus du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit.

– J'ai déjà envoyé sur place nos brouilleurs de sortilèges, personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi,

ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au jeune homme. J'ai de grands projets pour toi.

Le ton mielleux qu'il venait d'employer dans la deuxième partie de sa phrase fit tressaillir Severus au plus profond de son âme mais il n'en montra rien.

– Messieurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers les autres. Bien le bonsoir, et il disparut.

L'un des mangemorts, celui qui avait tressailli retira son masque et Severus put apercevoir un Lucius Malefoy avec les traits plus tendus que dans ses souvenirs. Les autres l'imitèrent et Severus put reconnaître Avery, Macnair, Mulciber, Rosier – qui jubilait sans se cacher, comme s'il avait été fier de son coup – et, plus surprenant, Scabior. Deux autres sorciers se tenaient debout près de Lucius, ils devaient faire partie de cette bande de Serpentards partie l'année précédent son arrivée à Poudlard ou de certains auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

– Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Severus. Tu reconnais tes camarades bien sûr, et voici Crabbe et Goyle,

lui dit simplement Lucius, comme s'il avait été capable de lire dans les pensées de son ancien camarade avant de tirer de sa robe de sorcier un paquet et de lui tendre. Voici ton masque tu es libre de le personnaliser comme bon te semble mais je te conseille de rester... sobre.

Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Rosier mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– DOBBY !

L'elfe de maison apparut au pied de son maître et se recroquevilla d'instinct.

– Prépare une chambre pour notre hôte.

L'elfe hocha la tête en regardant les autres personnes du coin de l'oeil.

– Et sers-nous le dîner dans la salle à manger. Tu diras à Narcissa que je ne dînerai pas avec elle ce soir.

L'elfe hocha à nouveau la tête avant de disparaître.

– Allons, ne restons pas ici, dit Lucius aux autres. Il fait bien meilleur à l'étage et nous pourrons parler plus à nos aises. Rangez vos masques et vos baguettes. Les alarmes sont activées, si le Ministère vient chercher par ici, il ne trouvera que de braves sorciers venus jouer aux cartes en ces temps troublés.

Rosier ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur avant de demander :

– Parce que tu trouves que nous avons des têtes de conspirateurs ?

– Nous je ne sais pas, mais toi ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Avery.

Les autres rirent. La tension était retombée d'un cran et le groupe se mit en marche.

Lucius laissa les premiers partir devant afin de pouvoir prendre Severus à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres.

– Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain bien précautionneux. Il le regardait comme s'il avait voulu pouvoir entrer dans son âme pour y lire ce qui aurait pu changer.

Severus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis le sortilège qui avait terrassé son père dans le salon.

– Le premier n'est jamais facile, continua son vieil ami comme s'il essayait de le consoler. Que pouvait-il bien en savoir ? Ce n'était pas à Lucius Malefoy que l'on avait demandé de tuer son père. D'ailleurs qu'avait-il bien pu lui demander ? Tuer n'importe quel moldu n'avait pas la même signification. Mais lui n'avait pas à venger son sang. Lui avait eu la chance de naître dans une famille de sang-pur.

– Narcissa voudra sans doute te voir bientôt Severus. Elle sera ravie de te remercier pour ton courrier.

Severus retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole à l'évocation de cette lettre pour laquelle il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

– Courrier pour lequel je n'ai jamais eu de retour de votre part ! s'agaça-t-il.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre la situation ici, murmura presque Lucius sur un ton d'excuse avant

d'ajouter encore plus bas. Regulus a disparu.2


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici votre nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, relu et corrigé par Polala!_

 _Comme c'est enfin les vacances pour moi, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour vous proposer quelques nouveaux chapitres mais également de nouvelles fanfictions étant donné que j'ai enfin vu "Les Animaux Fantastiques" et que vous vous doutez bien que certains personnages m'inspirent plus que les autres :D_

 _Evidemment je n'abandonne pas mon premier projet qu'est cette fanfic, le reste n'est "que" du bonus._

 _En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – Le choix de Regulus Black**

Ploc, ploc, ploc, les stalactites laissaient tomber l'eau, lentement, goutte après goutte, comme pour mieux rythmer le temps. C'était oppressant. Oui, voilà, c'était oppressant. C'était bien là le mot que cherchait Regulus maintenant que Kreattur et lui se trouvaient dans cette grotte. Cette drôle de grotte dans laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet homme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance en lui confiant l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, avait voulu tester son stratagème sur le pauvre Kreattur, son seul ami.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il aurait dû être à Poudlard. Il aurait dû rester à Poudlard. Il était revenu chez lui pour Noël parce que Bellatrix lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de Kreattur ; elle le lui avait confié avec l'aval de sa mère... Sa propre mère... Cette même femme qui avait renié son frère, sans possibilité de retour, parce qu'il avait eu le courage de se dresser contre elle. Il se souvenait de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie en lisant le parchemin. Était-ce de la terreur d'ailleurs ? N'était-ce pas de la colère ?

 _Mon cher cousin,_

 _Le Maître a demandé à ce que l'on lui confie un elfe de maison. J'ai d'abord pensé à celui de Cissy, mais cet idiot de Dobby n'est pas assez... obéissant. Alors j'ai suggéré Kreattur._

 _Le Maître a été ravi de ma proposition, mais dans un soucis de ne pas te froisser – vois mon cousin comme il est bon – il m'a prié de te demander l'autorisation de l'emprunter. D'autant que cette stupide créature ne semble vouloir recevoir ce genre d'ordres que de ta part, même ta mère – et Merlin sait qu'elle est persuasive – n'a pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison._

 _Rentre pour Noël mon cousin, nous en discuterons ensemble et c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir._

 _Ta cousine Bellatrix Black._

Il était retourné au 12 Square Grimmaud. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet horrible personnage qui lui souriait comme un ami alors qu'il avait ce visage carnassier qui lui criait de s'enfuir. Mais c'était trop tard. C'était fichtrement trop tard. Cette saloperie de tatouage sur son bras lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il n'existait que pour le servir lui. Il aurait dû fuir, fuir comme Sirius. Sirius qui devait être quelque part dehors à s'amuser. Sirius qui avait toujours aimé la vie, les filles. Sirius le rebelle. Sirius... Bon sang, il l'avait toujours aimé et admiré. Pas parce qu'il était bon - loin de là - mais parce qu'il avait su tenir tête à sa mère. Lui n'avait pas eu ce courage.

Et ce soir là, dans la grotte, accompagné par son elfe, il avait décidé que c'était terminé la lâcheté. Il ne repartirait pas vivant, mais au moins il aurait fait sa part pour faire disparaître cette ordure que sa mère admirait tant. Il serait un traître à son sang, une victime de plus, un héros anonyme si tout se

passait bien. Ça serait là sa récompense. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, pas pour la gloire, mais juste pour que tout aille bien pour ceux qui viendraient après.

Il avait découvert le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année d'avant. Le professeur Slughorn avait un peu trop bu, baissé ses défenses mentales et il avait découvert un souvenir, parce qu'il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour parler de ses résultats excellents, de son envie de le nommer Préfet-en-Chef. Oh, pas un souvenir complet. Une bribe, comme un papier déchiré. Un début incomplet. Mais c'était assez ; assez pour que quelqu'un venant d'une famille comme la sienne puisse le deviner. Assez pour qu'il comprenne que l'homme que sa famille admirait était un monstre. Pas un monstre parce qu'il tuait des sorciers et des moldus indifféremment, mais un monstre parce qu'il n'était même plus humain. Parce qu'il avait fragmenté son âme et ce par le meurtre. Il n'y avait que ça pour arriver à créer des horcruxes.

L'adolescent frissonna.

Était-ce le froid ? La peur ? L'idée qu'il se battait contre un être qui tentait de se rendre immortel sans même être sûr que son sacrifice servirait ? Merlin... Il avait peur... Il eut un petit rire. C'était encore plus idiot. Kreattur le regardait également effrayé. Regulus posa ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe et il sourit d'un sourire sincère. Il était désolé. Désolé de ce que le pauvre elfe avait subi, désolé de ce qu'il allait faire, désolé pour eux tous.

Il s'avança vers le breuvage pour le boire tandis que son elfe protestait.

C'était sa vengeance. Cette vengeance, il l'avait préméditée. Dès le moment où il l'avait su. Il avait trouvé le médaillon dans l'esprit de la créature. Il l'avait imprimé mentalement et reproduit. Merlin que le professeur McGonagall aurait été fière de lui. Il était parfait. Il avait rajouté un petit mot à l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il sache qu'il avait était plus malin que lui.

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

 _bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

 _mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

 _qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

 _et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

 _que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

 _vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B._

Il regarda son petit elfe avec cette affection toute particulière qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il lui avait donné les ordres parce qu'après il n'en serait sans doute plus capable. Kreattur avait tremblé mais il n'avait pas le choix et il savait qu'il obéirait.

Et voilà qu'il allait faire ce pourquoi il s'était préparé. C'était tellement simple à imaginer. Mourir. C'était simple en fait. L'idée était acceptée dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas le lendemain. Il savait que ce soir, le soleil ne se coucherait pas pour lui et pourtant... Pourtant il n'hésiterait pas. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Sur cette pensée, il commença à boire le cadeau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé, ce même cadeau qu'avait dû avaler Kreattur et qui l'aurait tué s'il ne l'avait pas rappelé en s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir.

Le breuvage toucha ses lèvres, passa sa bouche et descendit dans sa gorge. Merlin c'était infect. Il se tordit de douleur mais continua tandis que l'elfe se tordait les mains en voyant son maître suffoquer devant lui.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il le lui avait interdit. Il l'appelait à l'aide maintenant, quel idiot. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi cet elfe ne venait pas l'aider ? N'avait-il pas été un bon maître ?

Le souvenir de la pauvre créature s'imprima à nouveau dans son esprit lorsqu'il avala le second verre. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle torture ?

Il s'effondra sur le sol. C'était affreux. Et Kreattur qui hurlait. Mais pourquoi hurlait-il cet idiot ? Il se tourna alors pour regarder ce qui semblait terroriser son elfe. Les cadavres qui sortaient de l'eau et s'approchaient d'eux. Merlin il fallait finir cette potion et échanger les médaillons avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

C'est ce qu'il fit. La gorge lui brûlait mais il le fit et il eut ce sourire triomphant en attrapant le précieux médaillon avant de rassembler ce qui lui restait de facultés pour le confier à Kreattur et lui ordonner de disparaître. Il plaça la réplique et les mains décharnées s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

Il ne se défendit pas. A quoi bon ? Il était un bon sorcier, mais affaibli et pas de taille à leur résister. Et s'il parvenait à s'en sortir, Voldemort le tuerait. Tiens c'était amusant de penser à son nom. Voldemort. Il eut un rire qui lui fit avaler de l'eau. Enfin de l'eau. De l'eau qui soulageait sa gorge irritée et qui l'entraînait vers la mort. Il se sentit perdre pied et sa dernière pensée fut que lui, Regulus Arcturus Black, il avait battu un des pions de Voldemort. Il ne verrait plus de lendemain, mais ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ce fut lorsque Regulus passa de l'autre côté du rideau qui sépare le monde des morts de celui des vivants que Severus se réveilla en transe, dans le lit qu'il occupait désormais depuis des mois dans le Manoir des Malefoy. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait atrocement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui parler et il lui fallait transplaner au plus vite.

Au même instant, au 12 Square Grimmaud, un elfe de maison entamait la délicate mission que son maître lui avait confiée avant de le renvoyer : détruire le médaillon coûte que coûte.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _Le chapitre 33 est (enfin) en ligne et il est toujours corrigé par Polala que je remercie toujours autant pour le temps qu'elle passe à corriger mes fautes._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse toujours autant pour les délais imposés par mon emploi du temps actuel et qui m'empêche de poster aussi régulièrement que je le voudrai._

 _En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – La Mission**

Comment allait-il faire ? Comment, par Merlin, allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour répondre aux souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

L'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec l'homme qui lui avait apposé la Marque sur le bras s'était mal passée. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était d'humeur exécrable et il aurait fait trembler le plus solide des rochers. D'ailleurs le mangemort qui l'avait précédé auprès de son maître gisait encore sur le sol, le corps parcouru de soubresauts.

– Approche Severus, ne fais pas attention à cet avorton... Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait avec ce ton mielleux qu'il employait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à demander à ses fidèles. Ce ton doucereux qui vous collait tout de même la chair de poule comme si l'atmosphère était soudain devenue incroyablement fraîche.

Severus traversa la salle. Le bruit de ses chaussures semblait amplifié par l'écho produit par les murs. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade et il avait l'impression de le sentir dans ses oreilles. Merlin il fallait que cela s'arrête.

L'autre mangemort continuait de trembler sur le sol. Un gémissement de temps en temps trahissait encore sa présence dans la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant avant de sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur la forme encagoulée et envoya l'homme voler par delà la porte de la pièce. Le masque qu'il portait tomba et Severus reconnut Igor Karkaroff. Il l'avait déjà croisé chez les Malefoy. Le craquement sinistre que le corps fit en tombant et le hurlement de douleur de l'homme aurait dû faire tressaillir Severus, mais il faisait déjà tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas trembler plus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa ses yeux sur lui tandis qu'il s'inclinait en toute hâte.

– Cet imbécile s'est fait avoir par deux jeunes sorciers avec d'autres mangemorts ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de... publicité.

Il prit un air songeur et ajouta peut-être plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

– Mais deux jeunes sorciers de cette trempe, j'avoue que ça ne serait pas de trop dans notre équipe. Cependant je doute que ces messieurs veuillent me rejoindre. Il semble qu'ils soient affiliés à ce ridicule mouvement de résistance créé par cet imbécile de Dumbledore... L'ordre du Phoenix... N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Ce vieil homme qui pense pouvoir me tenir en échec. IMBECILE !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot faisant sursauter le jeune homme, encore un peu adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il répéta plusieurs fois ce dernier mot avant de reprendre :

– Grindelwald était un idiot. Je suis au dessus de tout ça. Au dessus de lui. Plus puissant. Et je le mettrai en échec.

Et, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de la présence de Severus, il posa son regard sur lui et ajouta :

– Et toi tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

C'était le genre de questions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait. De ces questions qui n'impliquent qu'une seule bonne réponse si l'on ne voulait pas passer de vie à trépas en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour prononcer les mots qu'il avait lui-même utilisé pour tuer son père.

– Oui Maître, murmura t-il, ça serait un honneur.

Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Oui, il le pensait. Vraiment ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Peut-être essayait-il seulement de se persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Un choix qui le poussait à vivre dans la clandestinité du manoir des Malefoy depuis des mois parce qu'il avait trop honte pour retourner chez lui et affronter sa mère. Souvent il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue depuis la mort de Tobias et si elle avait su. Peut-être avait-elle vendu la maison ? Non, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Elle devait l'attendre, chaque jour et, le jour où il reviendrait, elle le serrerait dans ses bras, partagée entre l'idée de retrouver son fils et celle de serrer contre son sein l'assassin de son mari.

– J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui reste près de ce vieux fou d'Albus, commença l'homme en face de lui. Non pas comme ces moldus que l'on assigne au service des personnes un peu séniles, encore que c'est sans doute ce qu'il lui faudrait. Non, je veux quelqu'un qui pourrait laisser traîner une oreille attentive sur ce qui se passe au Château...

Il laissa sa phrase un instant en suspens afin que le jeune homme puisse en savourer pleinement la saveur.

– Dumbledore cherche un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semble qu'aucun n'arrive à assurer ses fonctions plus d'un an. Ils sont victimes d'une sorte de malédiction que ce vieux fou n'arrive pas à lever manifestement. Croyance de bonnes femmes n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête. Il devinait les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres le concernant et, s'il ne croyait pas aux malédictions, il trouvait ce « croyance de bonnes femmes » on ne peut plus faux dans la bouche de son Maître.

– Vous voulez que je postule pour ce poste ? demanda le jeune sorcier avec l'impression d'enfoncer une porte ouverte.

– Exactement, lui répondit l'autre en affichant un sourire carnassier accentué par le mouvement des ses mains se joignant entre elles de manière à former un triangle dont la pointe remontait sur l'arrête nasale.

Avoir un espion chez Dumbledore, des oreilles traînant du côté de l'école, voilà un plan qui semblait tenir à cœur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque année il avait tenté de placer l'un des siens auprès du vieux fou et jamais il n'y était parvenu. C'était impensable. Comment un directeur aussi ridicule que Dumbledore, lui qui avait cette tendance à nommer n'importe qui au poste de Professeur contre les

Forces du Mal, avait-il réussi à éviter ses candidats à lui à chaque fois ? Mais cette fois, il lui envoyait un jeune, un tout frais, sans autre casserole que son appartenance à Serpentard et cette antipathie caractéristique du personnage, car oui, il devait bien le reconnaître, si lui, en son jeune temps, avait toujours été perçu comme quelqu'un de sympathique, le jeune Rogue était le stéréotype du jeune adulte méfiant, sombre et torturé. S'il n'avait pas eu cette aura magique incroyable, jamais il ne se serrait embarrassé d'un tel individu, mais ce gosse avait quelque chose en plus. Il avait cette puissance magique qu'on ne trouvait pas chez tous les sorciers. Cette puissance qu'il espérait pouvoir modeler à sa guise. Et puis, s'il s'apercevait qu'il s'était trompé, il s'en débarrasserait. D'ailleurs cette mission serait l'occasion de voir s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait au sort de Severus, celui-ci ne cherchait même pas à protester à propos de la mission qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Il hocha même la tête en signe d'acceptation. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Un refus et il subirait le même sort que Karkaroff voire pire. Ici on ne traitait pas avec les couards, on les éliminait.

– Ne me déçois pas, ajouta le sorcier avant de lui signifier que l'entrevue était terminée.

Severus s'inclina et traversa la salle en sens inverse. Il avait oublié Karkaroff et ne s'en rappela qu'en se prenant les pieds dans la cape de celui-ci. Il s'était assommé mais sa respiration sifflait encore. Il le laissa là et continua son chemin vers une aire où il pourrait transplaner sans risque. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, comme s'il était poursuivi par le démon... Et, enfin, il transplana.

Une fois retourné dans son refuge, il se mis à se demander comment il allait faire pour mener à bien cette mission, puis il s'assit sur son lit et se rappela les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix. Et la raison qui lui tenait le plus à cœur avait les cheveux roux.

Lily... Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas aperçue... Un an. Depuis une longue année. Peut-être un peu plus. Il n'avait pas compté les jours. Il s'était refusé à aligner des bâtons sur un mur comme l'aurait fait un prisonnier. Et pourtant... Pourtant quelle était la différence entre un sorcier emprisonné à Azkaban et lui ? A Azkaban, ils étaient prisonniers de leur tête... Lui... Lui c'était différent, il était prisonnier de son cœur et peut-être était-ce là une torture bien plus grande que le souffle des détraqueurs qui vous glaçait les sens et le sang. Dans sa prison à lui, il n'avait aucun refuge, aucun répit. Tout était dirigé vers Lily. Sa Lily. Lily qui l'avait rejeté pour épouser ce Potter. Lily dont les choix l'avaient poussé lui à rejoindre ce terrible sorcier pour lui prouver qu'il valait le coup et qu'il était un grand sorcier et pas seulement le souffre douleur de son imbécile de mari !

Lily qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçue dans le parc. Lily... un joli nom pour une prison aussi terrible.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, c'est juste que j'ai moins de temps entre les dossiers et la fin d'année qui approche mais on tient le bon bout._

 _Voici donc le chapitre 34 de cette fanfiction relu et corrigé par Polala (merci!)._

 _La bonne nouvelle c'est que le suivant avance bien._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Prophétie**

Une ombre... C'était tout ce qui restait de lui alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir dans cette taverne hideuse de Pré-au-Lard qu'était la Tête de Sanglier. Des mois qu'il fréquentait cet endroit mal famé aux portes de Poudlard. Un endroit où on croisait de tout ce qui pouvait se faire de pire dans le monde magique, mais aussi un endroit où il était facile d'apprendre les dernières nouvelles ou rumeurs.

C'était aussi l'endroit qu'il s'était habitué à fréquenter depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de Dumbledore. Une véritable mission suicide... Il était coincé entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants existant en Grande-Bretagne et peut-être même en Europe.

Severus vivotait entre Pré-au-Lard et une petit chambre qu'il louait dans un village plus loin où les moldus ne posaient pas de questions sur ses activités contre quelques potions d'oubli administrées dans leurs soupes lorsqu'ils commençaient à devenir trop curieux à propos des hiboux qui volaient de manière plus... inhabituelle que d'ordinaire.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il vivait ici, Severus n'avait de lien avec le monde des sorciers que par ces animaux et il en avait reçu un qui l'avait rendu particulièrement fier de lui... Un soir de novembre, alors qu'il avait quitté le manoir des Malefoy depuis presque trois mois, il avait reçu LA nouvelle. Il s'en souvenait mot pour mot. L'enveloppe cachetée de vert avec les armoiries des Malefoy et l'écriture fine et régulière de Narcissa. Au début son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

En ces temps troublés, les lettres officielles que l'on recevait étaient souvent porteuses de l'annonce d'un décès et Lucius était un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était souvent amené à sortir dans ses expéditions violentes avec Macnair et quelques autres. Narcissa détestait ça mais elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Severus le savait parce qu'il était rarement convié et qu'il lui était arrivé de la trouver dans le Manoir, au détour d'un couloir, en larmes. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle se drapait dans cette fierté qu'il admirait chez elle. Une capacité assez étrange que semblaient posséder certaines femmes à soutenir leur homme alors même qu'elles n'étaient pas persuadées du bien fondé de la cause pour laquelle ils risquaient leurs vies. Souvent, il essayait d'imaginer Lily avec la dignité de Narcissa, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Lily n'avait pas ce trait de caractère. Lily n'aurait jamais attendu un homme à la maison. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait recroisée une fois. Elle était avec ce Potter et leur inséparable bande. Ils s'étaient tenus tous les cinq devant eux et l'échange avait commencé. C'était arrivé un peu avant qu'il ne parte pour Pré-au-Lard. Une mission de routine. Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, et lui. Il fallait effrayer quelques sorciers et leur promettre la paix auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou la paix auprès du Créateur. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là et ils les attendaient. Pettigrew tremblait de tous ses membres. Comment un couard pareil avait-il pu accepter de suivre les autres dans cette histoire ?

Caché derrière son masque de Mangemort Severus avait posé ses yeux sur Lily, son cœur avait fait

un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait fixé dans les yeux et avait levé sa baguette. Il avait juste bloqué son sort mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux d'elle. Ce fut la déroute pour leur camp et Severus transplana au moment où Rosier en donna l'ordre. Sans demander son reste.

Non, Lily n'avait pas l'âme d'une Narcissa et pire encore... Lily protégeait James comme il la protégeait et c'est ce constat qui lui était le plus douloureux. Aimer Lily et ne pas être aimé en retour était une chose. Constater que l'homme qu'elle avait choisi l'aimait sans doute aussi fort que lui, lui faisait plus mal encore. Lily...

Non décidément, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Narcissa. Et c'était Narcissa qui lui avait envoyé un courrier un soir de novembre qui contenait ces quelques mots :

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Lucius et moi avons le plaisir te t'annoncer la future naissance de l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy._

 _Si tout se passe bien, il nous rejoindra en juin._

 _Merci._

 _Narcissa Black-Malefoy_

Ce _Merci_ le gratifiait pour une potion dont il avait oublié l'existence ces derniers mois, tant il avait eu l'esprit occupé ailleurs. Ainsi, pourtant, elle avait fonctionné. Des mois de travail qui seraient récompensés en juin de l'année prochaine.

Il n'avait rien répondu à la missive de Narcissa et le hibou était reparti après avoir avalé l'un des rongeurs qui parcouraient la maison alors que l'hiver revenait.

Il n'avait pas répondu mais il avait gardé la missive avec lui alors que d'ordinaire tout le courrier était brûlé.

Il avait toujours cette lettre sur lui ce soir là alors qu'il se rendait, comme tous les soirs ou presque, à la tête de sanglier. Il avait mis sa cape noire et rabattu la capuche de manière à dissimuler son visage. Il avait l'air d'une ombre, un fantôme aurait paru plus vivant.

Dans le bar tout le monde le reconnaissait mais personne ne le connaissait. Il existait c'est tout. Il s'asseyait tous les jours à la même place et prenait un repas qu'il ne touchait pas. Le patron de cet établissement miteux ne posait pas de question et c'était parfait. C'était sans doute pour ça que cet endroit était devenu un repère pour ce qui semblait être les âmes damnées du monde des sorciers. Ici, on ne croisait que rarement des sorciers à visages découverts en dehors des anciennes sorties à Pré-au-Lard organisées par l'école des sorciers. Depuis qu'elles avaient été suspendues, plus personne ne poussait la porte de ce troquet.

Aussi, ce soir-là, Severus remarqua tout de suite cette femme qu'il avait croisée quelques années

auparavant à Poudlard même. Même sans son uniforme il pouvait dire que c'était une de ces Serdaigles. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Elle se retourna presque en sursautant quand il prononça son nom.

— Miss Trelawney.

Par Merlin... Albus Dumbledore en personne. Que faisait ce vieux fou dans un endroit aussi mal fréquenté ?

Compte tenu de l'heure, il semblait probable que seul cet établissement était encore ouvert dans le village. Les autres commerçants se barricadaient chez eux dès que le jour tombait. Comme si le fait d'être cloîtré chez soi allait empêcher les Mangemorts de débarquer... C'était ridicule. Le poison coulait dans presque toutes les familles de sorciers. A n'importe quel moment, un frère, un mari, un ami pouvait pénétrer chez vous et vous tuer. Même vous... Après tout il était facile de pousser un sorcier au suicide avec l'imperium... Stupides... Précautions stupides.

Severus portait toute son attention sur les deux sorciers qui parlaient désormais. Ils échangeaient des banalités. Enfin Dumbledore échangeait des banalités avec une femme visiblement mal à l'aise et qui aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs à cet instant. D'après ce qu'il saisissait, Dumbledore souhaitait l'embaucher, elle, comme professeur de Divination. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui eût envoyé sa candidature. C'était plus plausible... Dumbledore avait toujours été sceptique par rapport à la divination. Mais cette femme avait décroché un entretien alors que lui, lorsqu'il avait proposé sa candidature pour le poste de Professeur contre les forces du mal, n'avait eu droit qu'à une belle réponse de Minerva McGonagall et qui se résumait en quelques lignes :

 _Nous avons pris note de l'attention que vous portez à ce poste mais nous sommes au regret de vous informer qu'il est déjà pourvu pour cette année._

 _Dans l'espoir que vos recherches d'emploi aboutissent, nous vous prions d'accepter nos sincères salutations._

 _Minerva McGonagall – Directrice Adjointe_

L'entretien qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tournait à la farce et Dumbledore semblait se lasser. Il se leva et ce fut à ce moment là que ça se produisit.

Si Severus accordait à peu près autant de crédit que Dumbledore à la divination, il savait reconnaître une prophétie quand il en voyait une. Le femme avait changé de voix, de posture et déclamait maintenant ces phrases qu'il devrait rapporter : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir_ _de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Severus s'était levé et Dumbledore l'avait aperçut. Trop tard pour rester discret, il fallait partir. Il quitta le bar dans la précipitation et transplana dans la petite maison qui lui avait servi de repère. Il pointa sa baguette sur les moldus et leur lança un sortilège d'oubliettes. Il sentait l'excitation monter. S'il donnait cette information au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sauverai sa vie et pourrait retourner vivre ailleurs qu'ici, loin de Dumbledore. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il scellait son destin et celui de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée ce soir là ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il était en train de prendre la décision qu'il regretterait toute sa vie?


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 _Comme promis voici la suite de cette fanfiction que je n'ai pas abandonnée malgré mon manque cruel de temps (et en plus j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres pour la suite qui sont chez ma Bêta - Vilaine Winky - Merci à elle de passer du temps à relire mes torchons mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements, Winky n'est donc pas un elfe libre - j'arrête la bièrraubeurre)._

 _Je suis désolée pour le délai d'attente mais contente de voir que cette fanfiction attire encore quelques lecteurs et fidèles._

 _J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt._

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – Naissance**

C'est en juin, le 5 plus précisément, que Drago vit le jour au Manoir Malefoy, scellant l'alliance entre les deux familles par l'union du sang. Que demander de plus ?

Severus n'était pas présent le jour où l'enfant chéri naquit. Il fut mis au courant par hibou et ne reçut pas de faire-part, simplement un mot lui demandant de venir au Manoir quand il le pourrait, en prenant soin de préciser une date par retour de hibou. Il avait griffonné un « 23 juin » hâtif et avait renvoyé le hibou d'où il venait avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon où le corps de son père s'était affalé, terrassé par son propre fils. Il était revenu à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Rien n'avait bougé et pourtant tout était étrangement vide. Sa mère n'était plus là. Il l'avait su parce qu'Avery le lui avait signalé. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis des mois. Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé par cette nouvelle ou non.

Ne pas avoir à l'affronter était en soi quelque chose qu'il appréciait car il était... lâche... Oui voilà, c'était ça le mot. Il n'était qu'un lâche incapable d'assumer ses actes. Il avait tué son père parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait demandé. Il avait tué son père parce qu'Il avait su réveiller en lui cette haine qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour ce géniteur qui lui avait donné son statut de bâtard, de sang-mêlé. Ce géniteur qui l'avait privé de magie. Ce géniteur qui l'avait privé d'amour. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer la moindre affection pour lui de la part de Tobias Rogue... Et même s'il avait été un de ces moldus, il n'aurait pas eu une once de fierté pour son fils chétif et maladroit. Ce gosse incapable de jouer au foot avec les autres et qu'on choisissait en dernier dans les équipes en sport (que diable les moldus avaient-ils eu ce besoin d'infliger ce genre de tortures à leur progéniture?). Il n'avait été qu'un gosse taciturne qui préférait lire et disparaître aux yeux des autres. Ne pas savoir exister, voilà ce qu'il avait fait toute son enfance. Prétendre qu'il n'était pas là. A l'école comme à la maison. Ne pas être là pour ne pas voir son père battre sa mère. Ne pas être là pour ne pas entendre leurs disputes incessantes. Pour que cette idée de le tuer ne lui soit jamais venue à l'esprit... parce qu'il voulait protéger sa mère, parce qu'il voulait se protéger lui, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait que ça cesse. Il l'aurait tué plus tôt s'il avait eu le courage de le faire. Il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il était dos au mur mais il l'avait ardemment souhaité. Cela faisait-il de lui un monstre ?

Qu'avait pensé sa mère ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? La reverrait-il ? En avait-il envie ? Trop de questions, tellement de questions. Merlin, ces murs lui rappelaient trop de choses. Et pourtant... Pourtant c'était là qu'il était venu se réfugier. Pour l'instant, il n'avait réinvesti que le rez-de-chaussée. Il dormait sur

le canapé, tentait de cuisiner magiquement quand la faim se faisait sentir, mais surtout, il se plongeait dans ses lectures. Il se laissait submerger par les livres auxquels il avait eu accès en échange de la Prophétie. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus paradoxal que de s'abrutir de connaissances.

Le 23 juin, après avoir pris soin de revêtir sa robe de sorcier la plus noire possible et la moins ravagée par le temps - car il n'avait toujours pas de travail ou d'amis assez haut placés pour en acheter de nouvelles - il transplana au Manoir Malefoy.

Dobby le conduisit auprès de ses maîtres dans une sorte de petit salon où se trouvait un berceau vert et argent.

– Mon cher ami, le salua Lucius en se levant pour l'accueillir, avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait et dont on ne savait jamais vraiment s'il était honnête ou non.

– Lucius, répondit sobrement Severus avant de se tourner vers la femme de son ami. Narcissa. Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

– Toutes mes... félicitations. Il semblait que ce soit ce que les convenances voulaient.

Lucius sourit, satisfait, tandis que Narcissa fixait Severus avec intensité. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être légilimens pour savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler sans que son mari ne soit là.

Pour tenter d'échapper à cette étrange tension, Severus se pencha sur le berceau du bébé avec la même motivation que si l'on venait de lui demander de récurer un aquarium de strangulots. Il n'y connaissait rien en enfant. Il avait bien vu ceux du parc, dans des poussettes et à différents stades de la vie, mais jamais il n'avait eu le moindre intérêt pour eux. Regarder ce petit être qui avait sans doute plus de ressemblance avec un troll qu'un sorcier et feindre l'intérêt et l'extase polis qu'on attendait de lui était, en soi, un défi pour lui.

Drago était habillé d'un pyjama noir avec un petit serpent en argent sur le devant. Il avait quelques petits cheveux blonds sur le sommet du crâne, et les yeux fermés. Il dormait littéralement à poings fermés : ses petites mains étaient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. Il ne ressemblait pas à un troll. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus à ses parents. Il était juste là : une nouvelle petite vie dans un monde sacrément étrange. S'il n'avait jamais aimé les enfants plus que ça, il fut pris d'un étrange élan d'affection pour le petit monstre que ses amis avaient mis au monde grâce à lui.

– Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras tu sais, observa Narcissa.

Elle se tenait debout derrière lui. Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait bougé, comme il n'avait pas remarqué que Lucius avait quitté la pièce.

– Il a été appelé, lui indiqua-t-elle doucement, avec une certaine amertume doublée de résignation dans la voix.

– Je vais le réveiller, répondit Severus.

Il n'avait nullement envie de parler de Lucius, ni du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il entendait ce qu'elle disait, il se gardait de donner son avis.

Narcissa prit délicatement Drago dans ses bras et le lui tendit. Il hésita.

– Il ne va pas se casser, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant avant de le serrer contre elle. Severus, reprit-elle. Il faut que je te demande quelques chose.

Il lui fit signe de continuer et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la femme en face de lui.

– Tu sais combien nous avons - j'ai - souhaité, avoir Drago, commença t-elle. Mais tu as vu le monde dans lequel nous vivons Severus ?

C'était décousu. Complètement décousu. Mais il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

– Jamais Lucius n'aurait accepté que tu sois le parrain de Drago et ma sœur non plus, ni le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs, mais s'il te plaît... Jure le moi Severus, le supplia-t-elle. Jure le. Tu protégeras Drago quoi qu'il arrive.

Évidemment que jamais il n'aurait été parrain de Drago. Lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu s'enchaîner à un enfant. Savoir que la vie d'une autre personne dépendait de lui l'aurait révulsé et pourtant il s'entendit répondre :

– Je te le jure, avec un hochement de tête.

La mère qui tenait l'enfant garda le visage encore un peu crispé. Elle n'en avait pas terminé avec ses demandes :

– Même si cela consiste à devoir contredire Lucius.

Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser ?

Si son cœur était plein des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Evans – il n'arriverait jamais à l'appeler Potter – il avait une affection particulière pour Narcissa. Peut-être était-ce une sorte d'amour qui n'avait rien à voir avec le désir. C'était quelque chose de plus noble.

Il hocha la tête. Il tiendrait tête à Lucius. Peut-être même qu'il tiendrait tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il devait menacer la vie de l'enfant, mais jamais il ne ferait ça. Jamais il ne mettrait en danger l'unique héritier de la famille Black-Malefoy.

Le visage de Narcissa redevint plus serein et elle berça machinalement l'enfant plusieurs minutes tandis que le silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

– Je vois qu'elle t'a montré la merveille. Le rêve de tout homme : un fils.

Lucius Malefoy était de retour, heureux comme un coq en pâte et il n'avait visiblement rien entendu de la conversation que sa femme avec eue avec lui.

– J'ai dû me rendre au Ministère. Il semblerait que ce soit le chaos là-bas.

Il sourit, signe qu'il allait raconter quelque chose de drôle, ou du moins quelque chose qui lui paraissait drôle à lui.

– Cet Arthur Weasley est en pleine tourmente dans son service. Il semblerait que quelques sorciers se soient amusés à envoyer des objets ensorcelés chez les moldus qui n'arrivent pas à en faire façon.

Il rit. Évidemment, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était à l'origine de ce genre de débordement.

– Il faut le voir. En plus il est épuisé par ses enfants. Par Merlin, il en a encore eu un en mars ! Ils en ont déjà six ! Ils vont finir par faire plus de portées que les chats. Quelle honte...

Il riait ouvertement. Quand il se reprit il dit :

– J'ai croisé ton cousin Cissy.

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Toujours accompagné de ses amis. Un grassouillet pâle comme la mort, un écorché... Il ne manquait que ce Potter. Ils venaient au service des contrôles aux Créatures Magiques, faire je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, j'ai cru comprendre que si le dernier n'était pas là c'était parce qu'il devait rester près de sa femme. Dernier mois de grossesse qui s'annonce apparemment...

Severus n'écouta pas la suite. L'annonce que venait de lui faire Lucius eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Lily était enceinte de ce Potter et pire encore, Lily devait accoucher en juillet. Il venait de sentir près de sa joue la lame glaciale de l'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait accrochée lui-même au dessus de leurs destinées.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis voici la suite relue et corrigée de votre fanfiction! (Merci Polala pour la relecture et les corrections)._

 _La bonne nouvelle étant que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette partie, vous ne devriez plus trop avoir à attendre les MAJ (youhou!)._

 _De plus, à un mois des examens, je pense avoir un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'avant ou presque à partir de juillet._

 _Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews, dans l'ensemble j'essaye de vous répondre à tous mais il peut arriver que j'oublie, je vous demande de m'excuser si c'est le cas._

 _Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 – Le fils de Lily**

Depuis que Lucius lui avait annoncé la naissance prochaine de l'enfant de James et Lily, Severus n'avait pas fermé l'oeil une seule nuit. Il errait dans l'Impasse du Tisseur comme un fantôme. Que Lily soit enceinte, c'était en soi quelque chose qui l'écœurait au plus haut point mais soit, après tout rien ne disait que c'était un garçon, et rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'il naîtrait fin juillet, les accouchements étaient des scénarios imprévisibles. Il essayait de se raisonner. Mais c'était idiot. Tellement idiot. Dans sa tête l'autre voix lui rappelait que si l'enfant à naître était un garçon et que le hasard voulut qu'il naquît fin juillet – un lion – alors il y avait une chance qu'il soit l'enfant de cette prophétie qu'il avait rapportée à son maître. Il l'aurait alors lui-même condamnée.

– Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! cria-t-il à voix haute dans le salon. Si je ne l'avais pas fait il m'aurait tué !

Évidemment qu'il l'aurait tué, mais il avait saisi sa chance, comme un animal pris au piège qui comprend que la seule manière de s'en sortir c'est d'en piéger un autre.

– Attendons fin juillet... finit-il par se raisonner. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas un garçon, peut-être qu'il naîtra début août, peut-être qu'il sera prématuré...

Plus il émettait d'hypothèses et plus il semblait devenir fou. Il n'y avait pas pire souffrance que d'ignorer ce qui allait se passer tout en ayant cette fichue prémonition que ça ne pourrait qu'aller de mal en pis. Et pourtant, il attendit.

Le 31 juillet 1980, comme s'il avait voulu garder le suspens intact jusqu'au bout, naquit Harry James Potter. Le 31 juillet 1980, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, Severus Rogue put presque entendre céder l'un des fils qui tenait en équilibre l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoqua début août, avec quelques mangemorts triés sur le volet dont Lucius Malefoy, que Severus reconnu malgré le masque qu'il avait sur le visage, une manière pour chacun de rester anonyme devant les autres.

Le sujet de la réunion était les naissances de juillet et deux en particulier car seulement deux pouvaient répondre à la prophétie. Et le fait d'apprendre qu'une seconde naissance pouvait être l'objet de la Prophétie fit battre le cœur de Severus un peu plus rapidement. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisirait l'autre famille, l'autre bébé. Peut-être que c'est eux qu'il briserait et non pas Lily.

– Les Londubat, Maître, annonça la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette sotte d'Alice Londubat et son idiot d'époux Frank ont eu la... chance de devenir les parents du petit Neville, le 30 juillet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit tourner sa main pour qu'elle enchaîne.

– L'autre naissance est celle de... Harry Potter... Fils de James Potter et de... Lily Potter, une sang-de-bourbe.

Severus cacha un tressaillement en entendant l'insulte qui les avait définitivement fâchés Lily et lui quand ils avaient quinze ans.

– Un sang-pur et un sang-mêlé... commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait rapproché ses mains devant lui et les avait jointes. Il semblait contempler la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés avec une intensité hors norme. Ses yeux étincelaient. Rien de tout cela n'était bon. Rien de tout cela n'apporterait quelque chose de bien. Severus en était persuadé. Son cœur ne battait plus la chamade, il était au delà de ça, complètement désordonné.

– Un sang-pur et un sang-mêlé... répéta t-il.

– Si je puis me permettre... commença l'un des mangemorts qui devait être le mari de Bellatrix. Il semble évident qu'il s'agit du sang-pur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire glaçant de moquerie et le cœur de Severus rata un coup. Il allait mourir d'angoisse à cette table alors qu'il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. S'il n'avait jamais cru à la divination enseignée à Poudlard, il savait que les pressentiments étaient bien souvent fondés et cette angoisse en était un.

– Justement, je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Qui de mieux qu'un sang-mêlé ? N'est-ce pas justement l'objet de vos missions, mes chers mangemorts, que de purger le monde de ce genre de sorciers ? Ne devons-nous pas redonner à la sorcellerie ses lettres de noblesse en évitant que des nés moldus ou des moldus ne viennent polluer nos belles lignées que nous préservons depuis tellement longtemps ? N'y aurait-il pas pire humiliation pour toi mon cher ami que de voir ton fils s'acoquiner avec une née moldue ou une sorcière les défendant ?

Severus savait qu'il s'adressait à Lucius. Si Drago avait le malheur de choisir une sang-de-bourbe, il était évident qu'il signait son déshonneur, il serait rayé de l'arbre généalogique aussi facilement que l'avait été cette pomme pourrie de Sirius Black.

– Je ne laisserai pas ce genre de choses arriver Maître, répondit-il seulement.

– C'est évident. Et c'est normal. Il semble donc de même évident que c'est le sang-mêlé qui devra être éliminé par mes soins.

Bellatrix reprit la parole :

– N'est-ce pas trop d'honneur que vous faites à cet enfant que de le tuer vous-même Maître ? Laissez-nous nous en charger pour vous.

Elle le suppliait presque.

Severus n'avait jamais eu de véritable sympathie pour la sœur de Narcissa, mais plus le temps passait et plus sa présence l'énervait. Elle n'avait rien de normal et plaider la folie semblait encore bien raisonnable lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage.

– Je me chargerai de lui moi-même, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La conversation ne dura pas guère plus longtemps. Les mangemorts se levèrent après que chacun eut reçu sa mission. Et ils transplanèrent de l'autre salle. Seul Severus ne quitta pas la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas. Si le couperet était tombé, il ne voulait pas ne rien tenter. Il fallait qu'il essaye.

Il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il voulait que Lily voie quel grand sorcier il était, il ne voulait pas être celui qui l'avait conduit à être tuée des mains de son Maître.

– Que veux-tu ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres au jeune sorcier.

Il n'y avait ni animosité, ni agacement dans la voix de son Maître, simplement une sorte de curiosité amusée et cela donna un peu de courage à Severus pour tenter sa chance.

Il avala sa salive puis dit à voix basse, mais néanmoins assez intelligible pour se faire entendre :

– Épargnez-la.

Surpris par la requête que venait de lui soumettre Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souleva un sourcil comme s'il avait du mal à voir de quoi il était question et pourquoi il devrait épargner une personne.

– Tuez l'enfant, tuez Potter si vous voulez, mais pas elle, reprit Severus avec plus d'assurance. Le plus dur était de jeter les premiers mots, une fois que c'était fait, il fallait continuer, défendre sa cause et la plaider envers et contre tous.

– Que je comprenne bien ce que tu me demandes Severus, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres Tu me demandes d'épargner la sang-de-bourbe de mère de ce bébé ?

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Il était à présent pâle comme la mort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda de haut en bas avant de revenir fixer son regard dans les yeux de Severus qui avait fermé toutes les portes mentales de son esprit. Il venait d'avouer une faiblesse, ce n'était pas le moment d'en afficher une seconde.

– D'ordinaire, j'aurais ri et répondu non. Cependant, tu m'as rapporté la prophétie et je peux éventuellement me permettre de faire ce genre de chose. Severus, si elle ne se met pas entre moi et l'enfant, je te la laisse. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras, je m'en moque. Simplement, si elle ne s'interpose pas, je lui laisserai la vie sauve. Dans la cas contraire malheureusement, je réglerai le problème à ma manière. Maintenant pars avant que je ne change d'avis.

Severus s'inclina et transplana. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il s'effondra. Il avait désormais la certitude que Lily ne vivrait pas s'il ne prenait pas les choses en main.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et cette solution s'imposa à lui un peu plus tard dans la nuit... Dix lettres... Dix misérables lettres qu'il avait toujours haïes et qui composait le nom de celui qu'il devait contacter au plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis voici votre nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction toujours relu et corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!)._

 _Nous approchons doucement de l'implacable dénouement._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 – La requête**

Au sommet d'une colline, froide et désolée dans l'obscurité, le vent sifflant à travers les branches de quelques arbres sans feuilles, Severus tournait sur lui-même, le souffle court. Sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans sa main, il attendait quelqu'un.

Après son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait dû se résoudre à prendre contact avec celui qu'il pensait être le seul sorcier capable de lui venir en aide, le seul sorcier dont l'opposition à son Maître ne faisait aucun doute : Albus Dumbledore.

Severus n'était pas sans savoir que ce qu'il avait fait en prenant l'initiative de faire appel à Dumbledore était un acte de trahison envers le camp qu'il avait choisi, mais avait-il le choix ? S'il avait choisi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était uniquement pour que Lily reconnaisse qu'il était un grand sorcier et qu'elle délaisse Potter pour lui, si elle mourrait, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, plus de raison de rester dans les rangs de celui qu'il servait. Si, pour la sauver, il devait faire appel à Dumbledore, alors il acceptait ; même s'il n'avait de cesse d'imaginer ce que son Maître lui ferait s'il apprenait sa trahison. Merlin, il souffrirait. Mais la douleur serait incomparable à celle qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait Lily.

Alors voilà qu'il se tenait là, tremblant au milieu d'un orage en haut d'une de ces collines du nord de l'écosse si nombreuses et désertes. Il attendait en tremblant. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? La peur ? Le froid ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Dumbledore pourrait très bien le tuer dès qu'il le verrait. Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus et alors il serait mort pour rien, en tentant de sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

Un éclair blanc aveuglant traversa soudain l'atmosphère et, surpris et effrayé, il tomba à genoux, perdant sa baguette des mains. Cet éclair n'avait rien de naturel et il s'entendit s'exclamer :

– Ne me tuez pas !

– Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le visage du vieux sorcier apparut à Severus, simplement éclairé par la lumière que faisait sa baguette. Dumbledore était arrivé en transplanant, mais le bruit si caractéristique de ce mode de déplacement avait été couvert par l'orage et l'agitation des arbres.

– Eh bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

A l'évocation du nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer le jeune homme tressaillit. Savait-il qu'il était là ? Si c'était le cas son arrêt de mort était déjà signé.

– Pas... Pas de message... Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !

Severus était nerveux, tellement nerveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les mains au point de ressembler à un elfe de maison qui savait qu'il allait être puni.

Il avait l'air d'un fou avec le vent dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

– C'est... c'est une mise en garde... non. Plutôt une demande... S'il vous plaît...

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette et le bruit de la tempête autour d'eux cessa. Severus regardait le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie avec angoisse. Dumbledore était sa dernière chance, sa dernière carte à jouer. En se rendant ici ce soir, il avait sans doute signé son propre arrêt de mort mais quel autre sorcier aurait pu l'aider ?

– Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ? lui demanda Dumbledore avec une sorte de curiosité sous ses airs sévères.

– La... La prophétie... la prédiction... de Telawney... bafouilla Severus. Jamais il n'aurai pensé qu'une fois la rencontre amorcée il se sente aussi nerveux en face de Dumbledore.

– Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore comme s'il s'était agi d'un événement normal et totalement mineur dans sa vie. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?

Tranchant avec le calme du vieux sorcier Severus répondit ce qu'il pouvait, comme si les idées se percutaient entre elles au sein de son cerveau.

– Tout... Tout ce que j'ai entendu ! C'est pourquoi... c'est pour cette raison... Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans !

Il ferma la bouche, surpris d'avoir mentionné le nom de Lily aussi facilement. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il se doutait que Dumbledore n'avait jamais ignoré les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa camarade de classe mais c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il les avouait devant des personnes d'autorité supérieure pour tenter de la sauver. Merlin s'il avait pu vendre son âme au diable pour sauver Lily il l'aurait fait. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit avec un cynisme qu'il l'avait déjà fait pour la posséder à lui tout seul mais il la chassa juste avant que Dumbledore ne lui fasse observer :

– La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet...

Severus fut soudain pris de panique. Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il allait laisser Lily mourir parce que la prophétie parlait uniquement du garçon ? Il était évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contenterait pas du bébé ! Il fallait qu'il le lui fasse comprendre.

– Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer... les tuer tous...

Merlin que c'était horrible. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ferait. Il avait beau l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas en arriver là, la parole de cet homme ne valait rien et il le savait. Tous les mangemorts n'étaient que des pions qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier quand il devrait parce que c'était le jeu, une étape de plus vers son accession au pouvoir.

– Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ? reprit Dumbledore.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que le directeur de Poudlard lui pose cette question.

– Je... Je l'ai demandé... répondit-il tout de même.

– Vous me répugnez! coupa Dumbledore avec un mépris que Severus ne lui avait jamais vu et qui le fit se ratatiner sur lui-même.

– Vous ne vous souciez pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

Severus resta un instant silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore. Non il ne s'était jamais soucié de la mort de James Potter et du gosse qu'il avait fait à Lily. Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'en préoccuper ? James Potter, l'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis le jour de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. James Potter, le salopard qui avait passé son temps à le persécuter. James Potter sans qui il ne serait plus là s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé des crocs d'un camarade loup-garou que Dumbledore avait sciemment fait entrer dans l'école avec le risque qu'il tue ou pire encore... James Potter à qui il devait la vie... Mais surtout James Potter qui lui avait pris la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée et qui en avait fait la mère de son enfant. Lily... Rien que de l'imaginer avec Potter lui était insupportable, mais il n'en était plus question à ce stade. Maintenant c'était la vie de Lily qu'il jouait. Il était trop tard pour éliminer Potter, trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Si pour que Lily reste en vie il devait le payer en acceptant que James et leur fils le soient également, il l'accepterait. Tout pourvu qu'elle ne meure pas.

– Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, pria-t-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait la lutte intérieure qu'il menait. Mettez-la... mettez-les... à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

Peut lui importait désormais s'il devait sauver Potter père et fils. Il était prêt à sauver toute la famille de celui qu'il détestait le plus, simplement pour que Dumbledore accepte de mettre Lily en sécurité.

– Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

– En... En échange ?

A cet instant, la sorte de marché que lui proposait le vœux sorcier lui parut surprenante. N'avait-il pas accepté, en échange, de sauver James Potter et son fils ? N'était-ce pas là un sacrifice qui aurait pu justifier que rien d'autre ne soit demandé en échange ? Mais évidemment Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Dumbledore lui en demanderait plus.

Severus resta un instant bouche bée devant l'audace de Dumbledore puis il hocha la tête : tout ce qu'il voudrait du moment que Lily restait en vie. Il aurait vendu son âme au Diable s'il avait eu la promesse qu'elle ne craindrait rien. Alors, tel un nouveau Faust, il prononça les mots qui allaient sceller son destin:

– Ce que vous voudrez.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Oui, nous sommes enfin en juillet et les examens sont enfin terminés, c'est donc le grand retour de cette fanfiction et je vais m'astreindre à écrire un peu plus rapidement la suite (entre tout ce que j'ai à faire)._

 _Les derniers chapitres de cette partie sont corrigés (Merci à Polala) alors ils devraient apparaître d'ici dimanche._

 _En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 - Le Gardien du Secret**

– Tu ne comprends pas James ?! Sirius Black trépignait. Un coup de bluff ! C'est un coup de bluff !

– Calme toi Patmol, lui répondit son meilleur ami.

– Mais c'est tellement intelligent ! continuait de s'énerver l'autre. Un sourire déformait le visage du jeune homme. C'est tellement évident que tu me choisiras pour eux que prendre Quedver c'est leur faire à l'envers ! Ils n'y penseront jamais ! Qui pourrait le croire ?!

James Potter souriait poliment devant son ami. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus aussi insouciant et désinvolte qu'il l'avait été par le passé. Depuis le naissance d'Harry tout avait changé. Il était responsable d'une nouvelle vie en plus de la sienne. Évidemment, il était également responsable de Lily, sa femme, mais c'était différent. Lily était capable de se défendre seule et elle l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises lorsqu'ils avaient eu à se battre contre Voldemort. Sa femme était une lionne, une véritable Gryffondor. Et depuis qu'elle était devenue mère, elle était encore plus protectrice. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun soucis à se faire et il aurait fait confiance à leur jeunesse à tous. Oui mais... les temps normaux étaient révolus depuis longtemps et Voldemort semblait avoir choisi de s'attaquer à eux en particulier. Bien sûr ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il s'était déjà dressé contre lui à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et les rangs de Dumbledore. Cette fois cependant, tout était différent. Dumbledore était venu leur dire qu'il était temps d'envisager un gardien du secret pour cacher leur existence aux yeux des autres. Quand ils auraient choisi la personne de confiance, leur maison de Goddric Hollow ne serait plus visible qu'à ceux qui auraient été mis dans la confidence.

Évidemment James avait tout de suite envisagé Sirius. Qui de mieux que son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans et sa première rentrée à Poudlard ? Patmol avait été témoin de son mariage avec Lily, puis le parrain d'Harry... Il était la personne à qui il aurait confié sa vie, c'est pourquoi, quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il leur faudrait choisir un gardien du secret pour protéger Harry de Voldemort, il n'avait pas hésité, il avait convoqué son meilleur ami.

– Calme toi Patmol ! dit-il un peu plus fort. J'avais pensé à toi parce que je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour nous.

– Je suis prêt à le faire si c'est ce que tu veux, répliqua Sirius Black.

– Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y avait l'un de nous qui était passé du côté de Voldemort...

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. Évidemment, il le savait. Depuis quelques temps il se demandait si Lupin était toujours aussi fiable. Son ami loup-garou, son camarade de dortoir... Personne n'ignorait que les loups avaient rejoint Voldemort. Pourquoi Lupin aurait-il été différent ? Peut-être un instinct primaire... Peut-être ce sentiment d'être rejeté de la communauté magique. Lupin était celui d'entre eux tous qui avait le plus de mal à faire face au monde des adultes.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il a changé de camp ? murmura James.

– Il ne vient plus aux réunions de l'ordre, répondit Sirius comme si cette affirmation était catégorique sur la culpabilité de leur ami.

James hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que Remus les ait trahis, mais qui d'autre ? Peter était toujours aux réunions. Peter qui tremblait de peur lors des confrontations avec les mangemorts mais qui était toujours là. Remus ne se présentait plus que de temps en temps. Il ne leur avait plus vraiment parlé depuis des semaines. Chaque fois il revenait plus pâle et plus abîmé. Il avait, bien évidemment, déjà vu Lunard abîmé après une de ses sorties mensuelles, mais avant il redevenait l'humain qu'il était d'ordinaire. Désormais, quand il se présentait – car il était vrai que ce n'était plus aussi régulier – il ne décochait pas un mot ou si peu. Il s'était même un peu fâché avec eux lorsque Lily et lui lui avaient annoncé la naissance prochaine d'Harry. Quels inconscients ils étaient ! Faire un enfant à cette période charnière dans le destin de la sorcellerie…. Inconscients, vraiment. N'était-il pas seulement jaloux ? Jaloux de son bonheur à lui. Ne pouvait-il pas envisager les choses avec plus de désinvolture comme Patmol ?

En y repensant c'était sans doute vrai ce que Sirius insinuait : Remus était le traître… Il haussa les épaules et dit :

– Peter alors ?

Sirius hocha la tête tout sourire. Il était ravi de voir que son ami revenait à la raison et se rangeait à son avis.

– Oui Peter. Il sera parfait. Personne ne pourra soupçonner que tu l'as choisi lui !

C'était évident ! Tellement évident. Peter avait toujours été le petit chétif du groupe d'amis. Personne ne pourrait supposer qu'il était un peu plus que ça. Personne n'aurait pu croire que James Potter, l'adolescent qui avait aidé Sirius Black à s'enfuir de chez lui avant de l'accueillir, ne choisisse pas son meilleur ami de toujours comme gardien du secret ; d'autant plus lorsqu'on savait que Sirius était la branche pourrie de la Noble et toujours pure famille des Blacks. D'ailleurs que penserait sa mère si elle apprenait que les premières aventures qu'avait eu Sirius Black avec des filles – des vraies, pas celles des magasines qu'il avait fièrement collées sur les murs de sa chambre dans son ancienne demeure – avaient été des moldues. Il se souvenait très bien de ses premières conquêtes alors que James, Remus, Peter, et lui avaient tenté d'aller en boîte de nuit moldue. James n'était pas encore avec Lily – jamais elle n'aurait toléré qu'il aille dans ce genre d'endroits sans elle. Il s'était très vite aperçu qu'il avait ce look un peu dandy qui semblait charmer les demoiselles et il en avait profité. Profiter mais ne jamais s'attacher, il n'y avait rien de mieux dans la vie de Sirius Black et encore plus depuis qu'il vivait pour lui hors des murs du château.

Lily descendit les marches des escaliers, Harry dans les bras et toutes les pensées relatives au secret, à la sécurité n'eurent plus lieu d'être.

Sirius sauta sur ses jambes, avança vers elle et tendit les bras pour saisir son filleul.

– Qui c'est qui va t'offrir le meilleur balai quand tu seras à Poudlard pour jouer au Quidditch ? gagatisa Sirius en regardant son filleul dans les yeux.

Il avait les yeux verts de Lily, c'était indéniable, mais il y avait fort à parier que pour le reste il serait le portrait de James. Le petit duvet qui lui servait de cheveux était noir et déjà indomptable.

– Et s'il ne veut pas faire de Quidditch ? demanda Lily en croisant les bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Il a ça dans le sang Lily ! Ça ne saute pas une génération ce genre de don ! répondit l'autre comme si c'était une évidence. Explique-lui James, elle n'est pas encore adaptée à nos particularités génétiques.

Il faisait toujours référence à la méconnaissance de Lily envers certaines parties de la magie en tournant tout en blague, même lorsque cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.

– Et je ne pense pas qu'Harry ne l'ait pas. Il passe son temps à réclamer ce balai pour enfant que tu lui as offert à son anniversaire, ajouta James pour calmer le jeu entre son meilleur ami et la femme de sa vie.

Harry avait, en effet, un petit balai pour bambin qui volait à peine assez haut pour qu'un enfant qui était capable de tenir en équilibre ne touche pas le sol mais Lily en avait interdit l'usage tant que le petit sorcier ne serait pas capable de coordonner ses mouvements. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir faire les trajet jusqu'à Sainte-Magouste alors que le réseau des cheminée était dangereux. D'autant plus qu'on ne savait jamais sur quel genre de médicomage on allait tomber et James et elle étaient bien assez connus de Voldemort et ses sbires pour qu'un mangemort les reconnaisse et tente de s'en débarrasser ou de les ramener comme trophée à son maître.

– Ah tu vois ! clama triomphalement Sirius à Lily.

Elle soupira, vaincue et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Elle agita sa baguette pour faire venir à eux de quoi manger. Et puis elle les regarda. Elle était heureuse dans sa vie. Elle avait tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter. Et pourtant, si elle regardait James avec indulgence, une partie d'elle lui disait d'une toute petite voix que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas et lui renvoyait l'image de celui qui avait, un temps était son ami. Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'avait-elle fait en lui refusant son amitié après une de ses crises ? Quel caractère détestable il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il était blessé dans sa fierté. Et cette jalousie qu'il avait toujours ressentie vis à vis de James… Cette obsession envers Remus… Severus… Qu'avait-il bien pu advenir de lui ?


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Nous y voilà, voici le dernier chapitre de ce deuxième "volume" de la vie de Rogue._

 _Merci à Polala d'avoir corrigé les chapitres et merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et commentent._

 _La suite arrivera bientôt. Je vais recommencer à m'astreindre un rythme d'une à deux publications par semaine à partir d'août._

 _Abonnez-vous à mon compte et surveillez vos e-mails pour ne rien rater!_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - La nuit du 31 octobre**

Ce n'était que le début de la soirée d'Halloween et pourtant la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment à Godric's Hollow et les lumières brillaient dans le salon des Potter, mais il n'y avait aucune décoration extérieure pour célébrer cette fête spéciale chez les sorciers. A quoi bon ? La maison était invisible aux yeux des autres depuis qu'ils avaient choisi Peter comme gardien du secret. Lily était seule à la maison avec Harry et essayait de s'efforcer à creuser une citrouille avec lui. Il applaudissait chaque fois que la baguette de sa mère faisait jaillir la chair orange. Lily essayait de garder un maximum du jus du légume qu'elle faisait couler dans une cruche pendant qu'Harry attrapait à pleine main la masse orange qui avait constitué l'intérieur du potiron et qu'il aurait dû avoir comme soupe ce soir là.

Après presque une heure d'efforts, la citrouille affichait un sourire effrayant et la jeune femme la plaça près de la cheminée.

– Qu'en dis-tu Harry ? demanda-t-elle en le portant pour qu'il puisse la voir à la même hauteur qu'elle. Penses-tu que ça plaira à ton papa ?

Le bambin sourit et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour valider le travail de sa maman.

Elle le serra contre elle et tourna la tête vers l'horloge. Il était déjà 18h et James n'était pas revenu de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait simplement transplaner d'ici au lieu de rendez-vous mais elle angoissait. Depuis la naissance d'Harry elle avait l'impression d'être moins téméraire. Elle avait quelqu'un à protéger coûte que coûte, une raison de vivre et de ne pas abandonner.

Quand Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que Voldemort les avait pris pour cible, ils n'avaient pas abandonné l'Ordre et ils avaient accepté les risques et les conditions. Après tout, ils se battaient pour permettre à Harry de grandir dans un monde où la magie noire n'aurait pas sa place.

Quand on frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, Lily pensa, naturellement, que c'était James qui rentrait enfin. Elle posa alors Harry dans son parc dans le salon et alla ouvrir pour accueillir l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait épousé quelques années plus tôt.

James Potter saisit sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il lui raconta brièvement les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre et monta se changer pour profiter de la soirée d'Halloween avec les siens.

Il redescendit et regarda son petit garçon finir de jeter sa bouillie de potiron sur le sol de la salle à manger au grand désespoir de sa mère.

– Infernal, commenta t-elle en souriant. Comme son père.

– Ou son parrain, ajouta James en l'embrassant furtivement.

L'enfant bailla.

– Je vais le coucher, dit doucement Lily.

– Nous aurons toute la soirée pour nous, répondit alors James en lui lança un clin d'œil derrière ses

lunettes.

Lily monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage en s'amusant à faire saluer son père à Harry. James lui répondit par un sourire. Tout allait bien. Tout était bien. Alors pourquoi la chair de poule lui montait sur les bras de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas le froid. C'était une peur instinctive. Une de ces peurs primitives, ces alertes que le corps envoie comme un signal. Pas un bruit à l'extérieur. Même au cœur de ses confrontation avec Voldemort il n'avait pas eu peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Lily ? appela-t-il. Son cœur battait trop vite.

Il avait remarqué l'ombre qui se déplaçait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'approcha. C'était stupide. Il passa ses mains sur ses poches pour y chercher sa baguette mais elle n'y était pas. Erreur stupide. Elle était à l'étage. Il l'avait laissée dans la salle de bain. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il fit ce que n'importe quel homme aurait fait, il cria avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers :

– C'est lui ! Prends Harry et sauve toi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Percuté de plein fouet par une lumière verte, le corps sans vie de James Potter s'effondra dans les escaliers.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enjamba sans émotion et continua sa route vers la chambre du bambin où Lily se trouvait toujours.

Elle avait entendu l'avertissement de James mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette magique. Elle se tenait là, dans la chambre de son fils et elle le regardait sans savoir que faire. Comment protéger Harry ? C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce elle se tourna vers lui, les bras en défensifs devant le berceau du bambin.

– Ôte toi de mon chemin, lui ordonna le Mage Noir.

Elle lui répondit :

– Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

– Ne sois pas idiote, écarte-toi, s'énerva l'autre sorcier.

C'était idiot. Toute cette mascarade était idiote. Voilà que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était en train de demander à une sang-de-bourbe de s'écarter pour pouvoir l'épargner à la demande d'un de ses mangemorts. C'était idiot. Complètement idiot. Il s'était pris d'une petite affection – était-ce bien là le mot ? - pour ce Rogue. Sans doute le côté sang-mêlé élevé dans un foyer et avec un talent certain pour la magie et puis il lui devait bien ça pour lui avoir ramené la prophétie qu'il tentait de désamorcer ce soir là. Mais voilà que cette imbécile s'acharnait à rester devant le berceau et à lui demander de ne pas tuer ce gosse mais elle. Merlin que certaines personnes étaient étranges à préférer mourir que de sauver leur misérable peau quand on leur en donnait l'occasion...

– C'est mon dernier avertissement... menaça-t-il une dernière fois.

– Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle continuait à supplier qu'on épargne son fils. Dans sa tête, certaines images lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle qui donnait naissance à Harry, son mariage avec James, les ASPICS, les BUSES, son meilleur ami… Le jour où un gamin sale dans le parc lui avait appris une nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie pour toujours… Pétunia, ses parents... Elle eut un bref sourire parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que toute sa vie n'avait été que de l'Amour. Et la lumière verte la frappa.

Voldemort enjamba le corps sans vie de la sang-de-bourbe qu'il venait d'assassiner et s'avança vers le berceau. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et la lumière verte frappa avant de ricocher et de se retourner contre lui. C'était terminé. Demain matin le monde des sorciers lirait dans les journaux la folle rumeur : Voldemort terrassé par un bambin. Demain matin, Harry Potter serait un héros malgré lui.

Mais à cet instant, deux personnes venaient de comprendre qu'elles avaient perdu ce qu'elles avaient de plus cher et rien ne les ferait revenir de la mort.

Sirius Black avait sauté sur sa moto pour rejoindre la maison de son ami, le coeur battant. Il avait laissé en plan la fille à qui il venait de faire des avances parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A l'autre bout du pays, Severus Rogue s'était effondré sur le sol de l'Impasse du Tisseur dévasté.

Hagrid portait Harry dans ses bras lorsque le jeune Black arriva. Malgré les supplications du parrain, Hagrid garda l'enfant et enfourcha la moto de l'ancien Gryffondor pour le ramener à Dumbledore vers sa nouvelle vie. Sirius Black transplana peu de temps après. Ce fut Rogue qui apparut ensuite. Le secret ayant été vendu, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la maison et s'avança à l'intérieur. Il enjamba sans émotion le corps de James Potter avant d'entrer dans la pièce où le corps de Lily gisait et il s'effondra près d'elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il l'ignorait à cet instant, et jamais il ne poserait la question, mais Dumbledore avait protégé l'endroit des curieux pour qu'il s'y recueille. Demain, l'Ordre du Phénix ferait le nécessaire, mais ce qu'il restait de cette nuit du 31 octobre appartenait à son ancien élève de Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous liés leurs destins, il s'agissait de se préparer au premier jour du reste de leurs vies.


End file.
